


Uncle Peter bit Stiles

by aneria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Sterek slow burn, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria
Summary: Claudia died in the fire saving Peter.Stiles has been visiting Peter since the fire.Stiles is an empath.will add to this later but working on too many stories right now.





	1. Stiles Becomes a Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected chapter 1 on 11-26-16

**WEDNESDAY,  JANUARY 19th, 2011**  
  
   
  
The alpha power taken from Laura woke Peter last night. He's shocked he killed her. Back in his room, he sits in his wheelchair, deep in thought. He's trying to remember anything after the fire. He vaguely remembers hearing a voice reading to him or talking to him as if he could respond. His wolf tells him he's been running through the preserve late at night whenever he could take over. At first, it was just on the full moon, but it's been more often lately. Wolves can't tell time as we do, but it started before the cold came.  
  
How long was he comatose? Did anyone else survive? Was anyone punished for the attack on us? What do I do now? Someone survived because someone inherited the alpha power from Talia when she died.  
  
He slowly looks around his room for clues and notices someone's scent totally saturates his room. It's too pervasive to be a nurse or doctor. Someone sees him on a regular basis. But it's not family. He doesn't smell his family at all. Where is the other survivor?  
  
Stiles is walking down the hallway in the long-term care, deep in thought. He's been visiting Peter every other day since his mom died. It's good to have someone he can tell all his secrets. He's comatose and can't judge him, out him, or tell him to shut up.  
  
Stiles walks into Peter's room. "Hi, Peter. How're you doing today?" He hugs him, feels his chin and says "it looks like you need a shave."  
  
Peter recognizes the boy's scent. His wolf's wagging his tail in happiness that he's here to spend time with them. His wolf has been waiting for his visit. Peter's shocked his wolf is so pleased to see a human.  
  
Peter thinks "THIS boy's my visitor. He has an easy familiarity with us. How long has he been visiting me? There's a weak pack bond between us already. That takes years when the werewolf's incapacitated." He carefully studies the boy and files away anything he can discover about the youth.

 

 

 

Stiles gets a towel and wraps it gently around his neck. He gets the shaving brush, and special soap Peter likes and, a razor. Stiles lathers him up and feels nervousness coming from the man.

Peter doesn't understand why a young boy is shaving him. Shouldn't a nurse or orderly be doing this? A very clinical nurse that only touches you with nasty smelling, sterile gloves, not a caring boy that knows he likes that soap's smell and makes a point to touch him in a calming manner with bare hands. How curious.

Stiles hugs him and leans his head against the man's head as he says "it's okay, Peter. There's no reason to be nervous. I've been shaving you for six years. I'm always careful. I won't cut you. I've got the special cinnamon vanilla soap you like." Stiles feels him relax so shaves him quickly and efficiently.

Peter reels in shock. Six years? Has he been in a coma for six years?

"Shall I read to you today, Peter?" Stiles brings three books to the bed. "Around the World in Eighty Days or 20,000 Leagues under the Sea or Beowulf?"

Peter thinks "when did kids start reading to coma patients? How am I supposed to pick if I'm comatose? I don't believe he thought that through."

He feels puzzlement come from Peter. "Why're you puzzled? Is there a different book you want?" He pushes him over to the books and slowly moves his hand, pointing at them until he feels joy from Peter. Stiles takes that book and reads the cover "Grimm's Fairy Tales. That's what you want me to read today?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Okay."

Peter wonders "how did he know which book I wanted. Telepathy? Maybe empathy?"

Stiles reads to him for a couple of hours before putting the book away. "So Peter, for the last couple of months I've been trying to talk myself into telling dad I'm an Empath, like mom was. I know I should. I'm sixteen, and I was hoping he'd notice one day. That's obviously not going to happen."

Peter smells the loneliness and the bitterness coming from the boy.

Stiles shakes off the disappointment and continues "I'm not a crime that needs to be solved." He sighs sadly. "I'm scared he'll think I'm a freak. He's avoided me since mom died." he lowers his head in sadness and valiantly holds back the tears. "I'm too much like her. He might not want me, at all, if he finds out, I'm a freak."

Peter think "Ah! An Empath. How rare! How can his dad not know? The boy's sad from being neglected. My wolf wants to comfort him. Is that why he's here? Making sure I'm not as alone as he is? Or that we're on our own together? I'd love to have this talented, caring youth as my son or nephew."

Peter feels his wolf stirring. He thinks "we want this child as our cub. Badly! It desires to take him now! Make him ours. It's all I can do not to jump out of this chair and let him sink his teeth into his side to make him our beta. I'll make him ours tonight. It's the full moon. He'll be our pack, tonight. We'll hunt him after dark. My wolf's preening in happiness that we'll make him ours tonight."

Stiles looks at him thoughtfully, puzzling something out. "Peter, you're closer to the surface today. I feel your emotions a lot stronger. They're more complex. Not to offend you, but they typically feel, puppyish. Are you starting to awaken?"

He strokes Peter's cheek, thoughtfully. "You wouldn't be able to answer me if you were, would you?" Stiles kisses his forehead, gets up and, starts packing his homework away.

Peter feels his wolf whine that the boy's leaving us for the day. It doesn't want him to go away. Ever!

"Peter, I better go take a nap. There's a full moon tonight, and I need to replenish the herbs I use to tone down my empathy at school. Don't be sad, I'll be back, the day after tomorrow, as always. Don't give the nurses a hard time. Melissa wants me to do your physical therapy next time since your therapist will be on vacation. You don't mind, do you?" He senses contentment, hugs him tightly, sighs, and leaves.

 

FULL MOON ON THE PRESERVE

 

Peter's thinking "I'll take the dear boy when he's alone, gathering herbs and make him mine, my pack. He's been visiting me every other day. He must be very lonely to WANT to talk to me, not to mention reading for a comatose man. He recognized the difference in my wolf's emotions and mine. My wolf wants to keep him, take care of him and provide for him. Always!

Stiles listens to his misappropriated police scanner while getting ready, and he hears they found half a body in the southern part of the preserve. That means he needs to stay away from there. They're looking for the other half. He'll stay to the west.

He leaves the house at 10 pm, and by 11 has his bag nearly full of herbs he needs. He feels a hunting predator's emotions not far away. Stiles sees it's red eyes. Wait! RED? It looks like a huge deformed and burned wolf.

Stiles doesn't sense aggression. It doesn't want to hurt him. It happily runs at him, and he falls back as it jumps on him like an overgrown mastiff, carefully pinning him to the ground. He senses joy, victory, caring, and possessiveness?

It says "relax, little one, don't fight me. I'm not your enemy."

Stiles is shocked. It's a HE, and he talks? How does he talk? What is he?

It purrs as it snuffles at his neck "I don't want to hurt you more than I have to. I have to bite you to turn you." It strokes his cheek in a very paternal gesture. "Relax, little one." It lifts Stiles shirt and gently, but deeply sinks its fangs into his side. Stiles grips its furry shoulder and moans from the pain but doesn't scream.

It licks the blood from the wound, carefully picks him up without jostling him, and carries him to his jeep. How does it know where his jeep is? It shifts into a very naked man he recognizes and reaches into Stiles pocket for the keys. He carefully lays Stiles in the back seat and climbs into the driver's seat, still naked.

"Peter? Are you a werewolf? That means I'm going to be one too? Why do you feel proud?"

"Because, little one, you didn't fight me or panic. I smell how fast the bite's taking because you didn't resist me and the moon's full. I see you as a favored nephew or son. I want to take care of you. I want you as part of my pack. I need a wolf pack to heal. You're by far the best candidate I've EVER seen."

Stiles moans  "where are you taking me?"

"My room at the hospital."

Stiles feels a severe cramp in his stomach and his vision changes. It's the middle of the night, and everything's suddenly as bright as midday. Is this infrared?

Peter says "your eyes shifted, you're changing in record time. The full moon, your acceptance of me and, with our fledgling pack bond already formed between us, the change is finishing dramatically fast."

 

 

 

They near the facility and Peter hides the jeep in a parking garage a block away. He picks Stiles up and cradles him to his chest.

Stiles leans into him as he's carried, princess style, to Peter's room. His hands have grown claws. His ears are now wolfishly pointed and, he feels the hair grow on his face. His joints and muscles ache from the sudden changes coursing through him.

Peter gleefully says "your first, full moon shift. I'll teach you how to control the change and your new wolf senses."

Peter shows Stiles control, how to embrace his new wolf and, hide his scent to escape detection. Peter says "you're doing better than some born werewolves, like my nephew. If I didn't bite you, I'd never know you're freshly bitten, if one at all. No one will know unless you choose to show them. Or they happen to get within inches of you."

Peter sits him on the bed and says "I need to know what happened with the fire? Was anyone arrested? Who else survived and where are they?"  
  
Stiles leans against the headboard and asks him to FETCH his laptop from his jeep. Peter rolls his eyes at the dog innuendo and quickly retrieves it for him. He did not fetch anything, he retrieved. God, even that sounds like a dog joke.  
  
Stiles turns on his laptop and shows him the fire report he 'borrowed' from his dad, and the newspaper articles about the fire. He feels the anger, disappointment, rage, vengeance, and hatred going through Peter as he reads everything.

Peter reads aloud "accident? No accelerants? No arrests? Deaths by smoke inhalation? Wait, only eight dead? There was twelve of us. So Four survivors. There was gasoline everywhere. They died from fire, not smoke. What's this folder labeled KAS on your desktop? It's password protected!"

"Kate Argent played at being Derek and my teacher Kate Silver. I've been researching her and keeping track of her and her fires."

"Fires? Plural?"

"She burns one family a year. You can see what I have on her. The password is 12505. The fire was 1-25-05."

He looks over everything the boy's collected. It does look circumstantial on its own, but as a whole, it forms a very gruesome pattern. It's VERY thorough. Peter's suitably impressed with his attention to detail, resourcefulness, tenacity, and intelligence.

Stiles is nervously fidgeting as he feels Peter's pride swell. He asks "why are you proud?"

"I'm proud of you for finding this information, and I'm proud of myself for choosing you as my pack. You never cease to amaze me, little one." He ruffles Stiles hair with a paternal smile.

Peter stands behind him and loops his arm over Stiles' shoulder as he inquires. "Now, little one. Laura survived, yet you're the only one taking care of me. There no trace of Laura, or any Hale in this room. Why? Where are they? As resourceful as you are, I know you, more than likely, kept tabs on them."

Stiles lowers his head and says sadly "Laura gave me medical power of attorney over you. She grabbed Derek and fled to NYC. She's kept him isolated, cut all ties with her family and Beacon Hills. She said she's the boss and her word's law. Now that I know about werewolves, I guess she became pack leader when Talia died."

"Alpha, little one. The alpha's the pack leader."

Peter will find out what the fire investigator, Garrison Meyer, knows. He said no accelerants, but they used gasoline. The pictures don't match up to an electrical fire either.

Peter says "I need to kill the murders responsible and avenge my family. My wife was pregnant with our first child."

Stiles says "She was due to give birth in another week or so."

Peter's eyes widen in surprise, and his wolf shows him a young boy drag them out of the fire. This boy has the same scent.  Realization dawns on him. "You pulled me out of the fire. I owe you more than I realized." He draws the embrace tighter and snuffles his neck as he scent marks him. Calming his wolf's anguish that they could've died with the rest of his family.

Stiles leans into in his embrace for a time and then slowly strokes his hair as he says "Peter? If you kill them, my dad will hunt you down? Please be careful. Don't attract attention and get yourself killed or arrested. Please, don't leave me alone." He nuzzles into Peter's neck.

"Not if it's an animal attack, little one."

He looks up at Peter. "Animal attacks attract hunters. That puts a bullseye on you. They'll kill YOU before you can avenge them, meaning you'll fail. You'll just be dead, and I'll be alone. A pack of one. How can you provide for me and protect me if you're dead? I don't want you to die."

  
Peter wipes his tears away as he thinks it over and says "that's true little one. The arsonists need to pay. Human justice will deprive them of honor, freedom, and family. That'll have to do. Not as satisfying as ripping out their throats."

  
  
Stiles continues pressing the point. "They'll suffer longer in prison. If you kill the arsonists, their pain's over in minutes if not seconds. In jail, it'll continue for years maybe even decades. If nothing else, let them rot in prison until people forget about them and then arrange to kill them. There's always some prisoner willing to shank someone."  
  
Peter sighs into his hair as he rubs his back soothingly. "You're right. I'll deal with the murderers AND stay in the shadows to keep you, us, safe. I WILL protect you and keep you safe. I promise."

"I need to go back to the preserve after school tomorrow and get my bag. I NEED those herbs to deal with everyone's emotions in school."

"Is that how you and your mom wound up at the fire? You felt our pain, anguish, fear, and terror?"

"Yes. It felt like so much more than we saw. Now that I know about werewolves, I understand, we not only felt the human, but we also felt the wolf emotions of everyone there. We also felt the glee and happiness of the four starting the fire."

"Three plus Kate. Nice to know." Peter kisses his forehead.

Stiles thinks "I need to keep talking. I need to say everything I've never been able to say out loud. I need to let someone know what happened. Keeping it to myself all of these years is slowly killing me."  
  
Peter smells the boys need, fear, sadness, and hunger ... for understanding, maybe forgiveness. He looks in the boy's watery eyes and says "there's something else about that night, about the fire? Isn't there? Tell me, little one. I would never judge you for anything. Tell me what weighs you down so."  
  
"Eight people dieing, five wolves and three humans. It felt like fourteen people. I say fourteen because the emotions of an unborn child are purer and hit us harder. Your wife and baby were the ones I tried to save, but I failed. I didn't get her out in time. I saw her die. I'm sorry! I tried to save them. I'm sorry I failed!"  
  
"It's okay little one. You tried your best. It's not your fault. No one could have succeeded. I'm very surprised you got yourself out not to mention me."  
  
Stiles continues "the burning beam fell on top of you and mom. You were both on fire. I yanked the curtains down and threw it over you both, smothered the flames and, somehow got you out the door where the paramedics took over. It was too late for mom. I couldn't feel her anymore. It was just her shell. Dad kept her body on life support for six months before he could let her go and pull the plug. She wasn't breathing on her own. To me, she died in the fire not in the hospital room, two doors down."

Peter pulls him into his lap to better cradle him against his chest, trying to comfort and sooth HIS beta. "Your mother died saving me, and you could've died rescuing my wife and baby. I'm sorry you lost your mom like that. It's not just my family I'm avenging. It's also your mom. She needs justice. People need to know she was murdered."

He holds a sobbing Stiles tight to his chest as he cries himself out in his arms. Stiles feels a few tears from Peter fall on his neck but doesn't say anything. He leans into Peter taking the comfort he's offered and so desperately needs.

Stiles leans back a little as he looks up at Peter and says "the body in the preserve. Did you cut it in half?"

Peter smiles sadly down at him and replies "no. That's how hunters kill werewolves. They found her body and are trying to lure us out. I don't want you in the preserve alone. Promise me! I need you safe. Without you keeping me sane, anchored and, grounded I'd be leaving a trail of blood and carnage throughout this town."

"I promise. Scott will be with me. I don't entirely trust him with secrets, so I'm not saying anything about us. Are you going to play comatose?"

 He sets Stiles down on the bed and says "yes. It's the perfect alibi. I don't want you changing your routine and drawing unwanted attention to yourself. I don't want them knowing you're my beta until we have a pack to protect us."  
  
Peter gives Stiles $100. "Bring me a cheeseburger, plain, every time you visit until this money runs out. I need the extra protein to rebuild my muscles from years of disuse. I'll give you more money as you need it."

"Okay. What should I call you? Peter, alpha, uncle? What do YOU want me to call you?"

"I think, I'd like to be called, Uncle Peter. Tell me your name, little one."

"I go by Stiles. My real name's Wilkksiezycawyc. It's Polish."

Peter smiles and says "my Polish is pretty good. That means wolf's moon howl. The wolf moon is in January. Is your birthday in January?"

Stiles smiles and nods. He says "mom said it's like saying wolf moon more descriptively, Uncle Peter. Teach me about werewolves, please?" He feels so happy when called Uncle Peter.

He tells Stiles about alphas, betas, and omegas. He teaches him about pack bonds and how healing works. He teaches him about anchors. He needs a bigger pack to heal best. It takes three to make a pack. He can deal with just them right now but needs more wolves later.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**THURSDAY JANUARY 20th, 2011**

 

Scott and Stiles are in the preserve near where Peter bit Stiles last night.

Stiles is looking for his bag in the underbrush as he tells Scott "I was collecting herbs last night when I was startled by a herd of deer running past and dropped my bag. With the body in the south, I didn't want to take chances."  
  
Scott says "if you knew there's a body, sorry, half a body, in the preserve, WHY would you come out here ALONE, late at night?"  
  
"I NEED those herbs for my ... ADHD. It's too hard to concentrate if I don't have those herbs to tone it down."  
  
Stiles suddenly smells a wolf approaching. Peter warned him to hide his wolf senses are more heightened than humans to play the human better. He slowly moves his angle of sight in that direction as he continues looking for his bag.

Stiles sees Derek walking towards them carrying his precious bag of herbs. He jumps up and says "you found my bag! Can I have that back, please?"

Derek glares at them as he states "this is private property. You don't belong here. You need to leave."

Scott side steps to where he's behind Stiles, but he won't admit he's hiding behind Stiles.

Stiles thinks Derek smells like home. Need to ask Peter about this. He says "not anymore, Derek." He points his finger at Derek in a flash of anger before he hid it. "This land was reclaimed by the county after you and your sister ran away."

Derek balks and his mouth drops open. "You know who I am?"

Stiles smirks. "You were the best basketball player in school. Everyone had a crush on you, but YOU were only interested in the Cellists and then OUR French teacher."

He pales as he says "you're too young to remember that."

Stiles glares at Derek as he says "I was three years ahead of my peers and taking AP classes before the Hale fire."

Scott looks around Stiles as he says "his mom was critically wounded getting Peter out. She went into a coma and died six months later without waking up. Stiles took three years off to cope with the loss. Now he's in my grade, even though he's a year younger than me."

Stiles glares at Scott and slaps the back of his head. "Why don't you give him my whole life story while you're at it?"

Scott gives him a DUH face and says "I pretty much just did."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Sarcasm, Scott, sarcasm."

"At least I left out the three years to cope were actually getting therapy and seeing a psychiatrist three times a week until they thought you were stable enough to go back to school. Seeing your mom and Peter on fire stumbling out of the Hale house fucked you up."

Stiles slaps the back of Scott's head. "You just did dumbass, besides no one's supposed to know I saw that."

Scott rubs the back of his head and says "Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry, bro."

Derek nervously tucks his hands into his pockets as he asks "Stiles? I remember you sat next to me in French class." He thinks Stiles has grown up rather attractive. A little lean but toned.

"Yeah and English, History, and Chemistry. Not like you'd noticed a ten-year-old in the ninth grade, like me. Thanks for finding my bag. We have to go.! He looks at Scott and grabs his arm to start dragging the big mouth away. "Now!"

Derek's thrilled Stiles had noticed him and remembered what classes they shared? He thinks "does this mean he was interested in me? Wait, 10? He's four years younger? Is he 16? His maturity is such that you can't readily tell how old he is."

Stiles feels Derek's curiosity, pride, and satisfaction as he follows them, hiding behind the trees, silently stalking them. If Stiles were human, he wouldn't know Derek was there.

They're almost to the jeep when Scott finally can't hold in his curiosity anymore. He grabs Stiles arm, stops, and looks at him with a questioning face. "So that's the great Derek Hale?"

Stiles looks at Scott with a raised eyebrow. Scott explains his last question with "the guy you had a major crush on back then. The hot basketball player with the gorgeous green eyes."

Scott flutters his eyes suggestively as Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Dad still thinks I'm straight. How can you remember that but not the math quiz we had today? Yeah, that's him. He feels entirely different now. Angry, alone, weary, guilty, and immensely sad."

Scott states "there you go again, mixing your words up. You mean 'Derek looks different' not 'feels different.'"

"Yeah. That's what I meant." Stiles wonders what's Derek doing back? He ran away so fast, and Laura said they'd never come back. Why is he back?

 

TBC


	2. Derek joins the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected on 11-27-16

**FRIDAY JANUARY 21st, 2011**  
  
Stiles feels an angry Derek following him. At the hospital for his usual visit to Peter who's pretending to be comatose, he's sitting down in his usual chair when Derek storms into the room.

An annoyed Stiles asks "Derek? Did you finally decide to check on or visit your uncle OR did you follow me?"

  
  
An angry Derek crosses his arms over his broad chest (Stiles chides himself for noticing how broad his chest is) and leans threateningly towards him and says in a clipped voice "I overheard your friend talking to you about your mom getting Peter out of the fire. She got 4th-degree burns, went into a coma and died, within six months. I assume she died saving him. YOU stuck around because you have nothing better to do. It's rather odd, don't you think, for a kid to be hanging around a comatose man that's old enough to be his father and not be related to him?"  
  
Stiles drops his bag on the floor, huffs, turns towards him with an angry glare as he responds "first off, Scott mentioned while you were stalking us that she was critically wounded. YOU apparently checked it out since you know the severity of her burns. Secondly, I stuck around because his family (Stiles glares pointedly at him) abandoned him and MY mother lost her life saving him. Thirdly, I'm ensuring he's not mistreated or alone, like me." Derek looks taken aback as he realizes he DID abandon Peter.

Stiles feels guilt and jealousy coming from the man that's hiding those emotions behind an angry attitude. "Why are you so mad? You and Laura obviously don't give a damn about him, or you'd call. You'd make a bloody attempt to pay his bills. Neither of you paid a damn scent. I have more right to be here than you do!"  
  
Stiles makes an effort to calm himself before continuing. "Derek. The nurse coming up the hall is like my mom. Melissa lets me take care of Uncle Peter with physical therapy, shaving, reading to him, feeding him, dressing him, and such. I like to talk, a lot. I talk to him about anything and everything. He won't judge me or tell me to shut up. Talking to comatose patients stimulates their brain and aids in healing. It doesn't hurt them to have physical contact and hear human voices, it HELPS."  
  
"Uncle Peter?"

  
  
Stiles shakes his head incredulously. "That's what you got out of all that? Really? Are you jealous I think of him as my uncle? Dude, my dad was his roommate in college, off campus, and they were rebuilding their friendship before the fire. What do YOU want?"  
  
Derek crosses his arms and petulantly says "I'm not a dude."

Stiles smirks and says "you sure look like one to me unless you shop at Victoria's Secrets."

Derek growls subvocally so only another wolf can hear. He drops his arms to the chair arms on either side of Stiles, trapping him there. My sister was killed in the preserve, about a week ago. Do YOU know anything about THAT?"  
  
Stiles looks shocked. "Laura's dead? Is she the half body they found in the preserve?" He shakes off his surprise and determinedly says "No, I don't know anything. She told me you were leaving and never coming back. She gave me medical power of attorney over Peter. That's the LAST time I saw or heard from her."  
  
Derek raises his eyebrow, puzzled. He says "you're lying about the last time you heard from her but telling the truth about the last time you saw her. Why is that? You know something. Spill it!"  
  
Stiles tries to push him back with his human strength as he says "I didn't know she was dead."  
  
Derek grabs Stiles' arms, yanks him out of the chair and, slams him into the wall, pinning him there. When he leans even closer to intimidate him, he catches his wolf smell. His eyes flash blue in shock and surprise. "You're my mate?" And then all hell breaks loose.  
  
Peter jumps up and makes his move before anyone can see him move. He grabs Derek's shoulder with his clawed hand, yanks him off Stiles, and pins him roughly to the wall with a bang. His clawed hand's at Derek's throat, his eyes glowing red, fangs out and, angrily growling that he'd DARE to manhandle his pup in such an aggressive manner. No one hurts or threatens HIS cub!  
  
Derek lets out a panicked squeak. "Peter? Peter! It's me, Derek! Let me go!" He tries to move his clawed hand from his throat, but Peter's grip is like steel. Once he realizes he can't get loose, he stills and fearfully looks in Peter's eyes as he whimpers submissively.  
  
Peter angrily growls in his face, looks at Stiles, nods to the door and, says "Wilkksiezycawyc, the door."

Stiles closes and locks the door before moving to stand behind Peter.

Peter fondly looks him over from where he's pinning Derek and asks "Stiles? Are you okay, little one?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Derek said mate, is that why he smells so good, like home?"  
  
Peter arches an eyebrow as curiosity replaces some of his anger. He informs Stiles "yes, my little one. That scent helps us find our mate." He thinks this is an exciting development. Derek will join us, our pack, to be with his mate. Maybe he doesn't know about Laura's behavior.

He turns back to his terrified nephew. He scents the air and smells that under the fear is the scent of anger. He moves closer to Derek in an intimidating manner.

He speaks slowly and precisely, as you would to an angry, petulant child. "Now, Derek. I killed Laura. Or I should say my wolf did. My wolf woke up first and ran through the preserve late at night. I'm not sure how many months it was doing this. It picked up a strange alpha in our territory, attacked, and killed her. The alpha power awakened my human side. The reason I'm as sane as I am is Wilkksiezycawyc ..."

He looks at Stiles apologetically "Sorry, little one." He looks back at Derek. "... Stiles has been visiting me every other day since his mom died, six years ago."  
  
A shocked Derek whines "but, how did you NOT recognize her? She's your niece. Your flesh and blood!" He goes from struggling to remove Peters clawed hand from his throat to resting his hand on his wrist. Trying to calm his slightly unhinged uncle.  
  
A very quiet Peter says "She smelled different as an alpha. I haven't had contact with either of you since you ABANDONED me here, alone. AN OMEGA! If not for Stiles I'd have been entirely alone. She cut me off and denied me family! SHE broke our pack bonds, so NO, she wasn't! Not anymore!"  
  
"But ..." Derek deflates and looks shocked and defeated.  
  
Stiles feels Derek's extreme confusion, and he doesn't understand. He feels he needs to be angry but no longer knows who deserves his anger. He steps forward and rests his hand on Peter's shoulder as he states "Peter's telling the truth."  
  
Derek snarls angrily that the boy would dare to speak for Peter "how would you know?"  
  
Peter angrily squeezes his throat a little as he pushes him more firmly into the wall as he says "Stiles is an Empath. I had a weak, partially-formed, pack bond with him. He's mine! My beta!! My cub! Don't you dare threaten him or think about using your anger of me on him!"

Peter lowers his eyes as he thinks about where he was in his answer to his mutinous nephew. "Where was I? Oh yes. On the full moon, I bit him. I'm afraid to say, I didn't give him a choice. I was still functioning on instinct. The pack we made is helping me heal."  
  
Stiles quickly adds as he leans his head on Peter's shoulder "he DID take care of me afterward, taught me how to control shifting, and to hide my senses. How to conceal my wolf from hunters and nils. I mean, you didn't detect my wolf till you got too close."  
  
They confusedly look at him and ask in unison "nils?"  
  
He sheepishly lowers his head and shrugs his shoulder as he says "sorry. That's what mom called mundanes, those with no special abilities or traits. Nil means none. Regular everyday humans."  
  
Peter returns his gaze to his nephew as he says "Derek. I'm focused on avenging our family, and 'our' includes Stiles mother. He pointed out animal attacks attract hunters, and the sudden deaths of people involved will attract them as well."  
  
Derek leans his head back and relaxes now that he knows they won't kill him, at least not as long as he doesn't threaten the boy in any way. He inquires "so how're you going to get vengeance, uncle?"  
  
Peter removes his hand from Derek who slumps back and slides down the wall to a sitting position on the floor. Peter loops his arm around Stiles' shoulder and pulls him into a one-armed hug where he rests his head on Peter's shoulder.

Peter cradles his head and rests his own chin on his head. "His dad's the Sheriff. He suggested gathering information proving innocent humans were killed AND it was covered up. We need this to show Kate Argent broke their code. I'll give this to the Sheriff and let human justice deal with them. Stiles found three families Kate burned before ours and five since, that he CAN definitively prove. She averages one family arson a year. That's a serial killer, no matter how you look at it."  
  
Derek looks up so fast he hits his head on the wall and lets out a shocked "WHAT?"  
  
Stiles looks sidewise at Derek, gives him a sad understanding look and, says "you're not the only minor teen she seduced, drugged and, wore their clothes to kill their whole family. She always goes back to kill the boy, though. Did you wake up and run?"  
  
Derek guiltily looks at him as he says "Yeah. I had a higher tolerance to wolfsbane because I used to mix it with alcohol and pot so I could get drunk or high with her. I wasn't the good kid everyone thought I was."  
  
Peter interrupts as he reaches a hand down to Derek and helps him up from the floor and motions for him to sit on the bed as Stiles returns to his chair. "Stiles got me the name and address of the fire examiner. Meyers filed his report in four days. Accidental electrical fire. No accelerants. It takes 4-6 weeks to submit a fire report, and gasoline was everywhere. He retired two months later. He's now driving a bus for Stiles high school."  
  
Derek curiously asks Peter as he cautiously sits between them on the bed "are you going to kill him?"  
  
"No." Peter looks intensely at Derek as he says "join our pack. It wasn't your fault. You were just a kid, and she was a 30-year-old adult with LOTS of practice seducing kids."  
  
Derek interlaces his hands in his lap as he looks down in a pout. "I feel as though it is. I've felt SO guilty for SO long. I was broken and ruined by that fire."

  
  
Stiles nervously runs his hand through his hair as he looks at Derek intensely. He just has to know, so he curiously asks "is that why Laura kept you isolated from everyone in New York City?"  
  
Derek feels flustered and confused. He looks up with a perplexed look on his face as he thinks "how did this kid know that? Stiles was all the way across the country. Was he stalking us or is he with the hunters?"

Derek nervously asks "How did you know about that? She kept me isolated because she didn't want me joining any packs and refused to add anyone to ours. She was trying to get the alpha of NYC's attention, but he didn't want anything to do with her."  
  
Stiles shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal and he should already know the answer. "I talked to her several times in NYC. I tried getting her to acknowledging she still has a family, but she didn't want anything to do with Beacon Hills or Hales."  
  
Derek looks thoughtfully at Peter and asks "What're you planning to do to the inspector?"  
  
Peter haughtily and decidedly continues with a smirk. "I thought I'd have a LITTLE talk with him. Maybe scare the living hell out of him. Convince him to turn himself in and, confess." He sets his hand on Derek's shoulder and looks in his eye as he states "the two of us have a better chance of success."  
  
Derek thinks about it and comes to a decision. He says "I'll join your pack. I want to avenge our families. Cora and the others didn't deserve to die like that. I'm tired of feeling guilty for hunters killing my family."  
  
Stiles quietly and guiltily says "Cora's not dead. She's in foster care two counties to the east."  
  
They both quickly turn to face him and nearly shout "WHAT?!?"  
  
Stiles steps back, lowers his head and drops his shoulders as he continues with "I mean, she ran out in a panic when mom ran in. I used dad's police passwords to track her down. It took me almost nine months to find her. I'm disappointed in myself it took so long. They listed her as Cora Doe. The only reason they know her first name is her necklace says, Cora."  
  
Peter pulls Stiles into a warm, comforting hug on his lap as he looks at Derek and orders him to "look into getting her back. A werewolf passed around from human family to family with nothing of your own. Playing the human. No pack. That's absolute torture to us. I don't know how Laura could live with herself after WHAT she did to our family."  
  
Derek determinedly responds "I'll track her down tomorrow. I don't know if they'll tell me where she is right away. It's been six years, with nothing from us."  
  
Stiles holds his finger up to indicating 'wait for a second' and pulls out his phone. He dials a number from memory, not listed in his contacts. Always keeping her safe. It rings twice, and they hear Cora answer. "Stiles?"  
  
He rests his hand on Peter's arm holding him as he rests his head on his shoulder. "Hey, Cora. I got some good news about the patient I've been keeping you up to date on."  
  
Cora responds "you do? Is he getting better? I wish I could see him, but I can't go anywhere but school, the latest family's house, and work."  
  
Derek excitedly takes the phone from Stiles' hand. "Cora? Little sis? How're you doing?"  
  
"I haven't gone stark raving mad yet because Stiles keeps me grounded and up to date on Uncle. He tried talking to you guys in NYC, but Laura said she didn't want anything to do with Beacon Hills or us."  
  
Derek looks shocked and incredulous. He looks at Stiles with new respect, understanding, gratitude, and possibly a new fondness for his new pack mate. "Laura knew you're alive and in foster care?"  
  
"Yeah, Stiles was with me when he called so I could talk to her. The bitch hung up on me! Are you in Beacon Hills? I'd appreciate it if you could get me out of this hell hole. You're old enough to take me in if the great Laura doesn't object."  
  
Peter, furious at Laura's betrayal, takes the phone. "We'll get you back ASAP, Little Bit."  
  
"Uncle Peter! I can't wait to see you! Stiles told you where I am?"  
  
"Foster care. Give us the address, and Derek will send our lawyer to fetch you. I'm still comatose. There's been another development. I brought Stiles into our FAMILY on the full moon."  
  
Cora asks surprisedly "you did? His unique ability joined in with our family will make a powerful addition. I take it my older sister's dead since YOU did the honors? I hope she's rotting in hell for leaving us alone. I know that's mean but, HELLO, I'm in foster care!"  
  
Peter laughs as he happily squeezes Stiles and says "Yes on all of that. I'm euphoric to see he's looked out for us so well. I AM surprised you know his secret, though."  
  
Cora says "the last family thought they'd beat me. Stiles confronted the bastard about it. Did you know, if you piss off someone LIKE Stiles, they can MAKE you feel terror? The bastard was shaking for weeks. I got sent back to the facility, but at least I was away from the asshole."  
  
Peter looks down at Stiles appraisingly. "No, I didn't. Nice to know." Stiles sheepishly shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"He said that's his way of protecting himself. ALL unique people have some way of defending themselves."  
  
Peter asks Cora "you didn't tell him about YOUR unique talents?"  
  
"No! You and mom said it was not only dangerous to us, but also to them. I didn't want to endanger the one person that ANCHORS me."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
Cora nervously says "Uh, I better go. They're coming upstairs to check on me, and no one's to know Stiles got me this phone. It's for emergencies." The line went dead.  
  
Derek gratefully hugs Stiles' back as he says "It looks like we both owe you a great deal."  
  
Peter nuzzles Stiles neck as he says "I'm sorry I didn't and couldn't ask before I bit you."  
  
Stiles smiles and waves off his apology. "That's okay. I'd have accepted it if I'd known or had a choice. I like being this way. My wolf makes being an Empath easier for me. I don't need those herbs to tone it down anymore. Just curious, though. How long are you going to play comatose?"  
  
Peter smiles as he sits Stiles back in his chair. He ruffles his hair as he says "until all of them, except Kate, are in jail. Comatose is the perfect alibi. Kate will be harder to get at than the others."  
  
Derek pats Stiles back and says "hard to believe you're still in high school. I had no clue you were only ten back then."  
  
"Yeah. Due to what I am, I was always a little more mature than those around me, and due to my recent upgrade, I quit lacrosse yesterday. I only joined it for Scott, and he's now seeing Allison Argent. He won't notice I'm not there for weeks."  
  
Derek pales and looks worriedly at him. Peter looks at Stiles worriedly. "Argent? Any relation to Kate?"  
  
Stiles nods nervously and replies "Kate's her Aunt."

Their jaws drop. Stiles nervously, with just a small twinge of fear, says "I overheard her mom and dad say they moved back because of Laura's body in the preserve. They aren't the ones that cut her in half. That means Kate has a hunter or hunters in the area watching. Kate already knew about it, and she's moving back next month."  
  
Peter looks at them pointedly and says "we need to be very careful not to tip our hand. Hunters know Derek's here, by now. I'm still comatose. Stiles, your pattern has been to see me every other day after school. As long as we don't have any animal attacks, and you follow your pattern, we should be safe."  
  
Stiles grabs Derek's arm as he asks "Derek, where are you staying?"  
  
Derek averts his eyes as he guiltily says "Our old house."  
  
Stiles jumps up incredulously. "That's not safe, besides it's not the place to live if you're going to take in Cora. It's in the middle of nowhere! Anything could happen to you there! We need to exchange phone numbers while we're at it."  
  
Peter's thinking over everything he now knows and trying to keep his new pack safe. HIS pack. That makes him smile. He looks at Derek and says "he's right. Getting an apartment, would put you under constant surveillance, though."  
  
Stiles' eyes light up with a brilliant idea. "Buy one of the warehouses they converted into lofts, about four blocks from here. It's high up so you can see them coming. Walls to keep out other predators. In the city, so you can't disappear easily. Electricity and water are also helpful. Parking garage under each one to keep your car out of sight."  
  
Peter smiles as pride blooms in his chest at his cubs clear head and good thinking. "Good thinking Stiles."  
  
Stiles preens and smiles happily, he rarely has anyone tell him he did a good job. "Thanks, Uncle Peter."  
  
Derek raises an eyebrow in confusion? He asks "You actually call him Uncle?"  
  
Peter all but smirks and says "I told Stiles to call me that. He's like a nephew to me. Ironically, as your mate, when he's old enough for you to claim him and make it official, he'll be my nephew, by marriage."  
  
Derek laughs and smiles at Peter as he says "I see you're still planning ahead, Uncle."  
  
Peter smiles at him and then looks at Stiles in a considering manner. "I'd like to add a few more wolves to our pack. Is there any good candidates at your school?"  
  
Stiles scratches at his chin as he thinks. "I know two for sure and another possible. An epileptic girl and a guy tired of being alone, isolated. The possible's being abused by his dad. But I need to boost their confidence and self-esteem first. They'd do a drastic 180 and draw attention if I didn't."  
  
Peter nods, and they can smell his contentment. "Very well. Work on that, Stiles. Let me know when they're ready. We need to present Derek as the alpha for now since I'm comatose. We'll let this batch of hunters assume he inherited the alpha power when Kate's hunters killed her."  
  
Derek looks determinedly at Peter as he says "Just so you're aware, I totally plan on checking on Stiles, throughout the day, to ensure he's okay. We're in the same wolf pack now, and I KNOW he'll be mine."  
  
Peter rolls his eyes. He lays his hand on his shoulder as he says "I figured that." He looks at Stiles with a smirk as he says "don't be surprised if you sense him outside your school or house." We each exchange phone numbers.  
  
Peter WOLFS down his cheeseburger and gets back in his wheelchair, licking his fingers and lips. "That was too good to be from a fast food joint."  
  
Stiles is happy he enjoyed it AND noticed it was handmade. "I made it. I'm a pretty good cook. If I do say so myself."  
  
Peter contentedly says "I'm not going to complain if you want to cook me the burgers instead of buying them. They're marvelous."  
  
Stiles faces the door as he feels Melissa's worry for him on the other side of the door. "Melissa's waiting at the door."  
  
When Derek opens the door, Melissa walks in and hugs the boy. "Stiles, are you okay?"  
  
He hugs her back. "Yes. Melissa, this is Derek Hale. Peter's nephew. He was just curious what I'm doing here. I was explaining Laura gave me medical power of attorney before she left and such."  
  
She says "Okay. Pleased to meet you, Derek. Just so you know, all the nurses here have adopted Stiles, and we're VERY protective of him. He does more to take care of Peter than we do. He adopted him when his mom died."  
  
Derek says "I get that. I don't plan on hurting Stiles, and I wasn't aware Laura gave him power of attorney over Peter. I didn't know she never intended to come back. One question, though. How can you give power of attorney to a kid and it is legal?'  
  
"He was emancipated. Laura called back a month later when she knew it'd be finalized and reverified she still wanted him to have medical power of attorney. Everything's legal."  
  
Derek asks "how is he emancipated if his dad, the Sheriff, is still alive, and takes care of him? Don't you have to have a source of income, a way to support yourself?"  
  
She replies "He does have a source of income. How do you think he's helped pay for Peter's bill all this time?" Derek blanches as Stiles runs his hand through his hair nervously and blushes. He's looking for a hole to hide in.

Melissa continues "his dad's the Sheriff of the entire county. He needs to do things adults do to take care of himself and his dad. An example is, he does the shopping for them and uses credit cards. A store won't accept a ten-year-old using a credit card unless there's paperwork saying he's legally responsible."  
  
Derek just caught what she said earlier and says "OH MY GOD! HE'S been paying on MY uncle's bills? Hasn't my sister paid anything on his medical?" 

Melissa shakes her head sadly. 

He says "this needs rectifying. We should've been paying for our own family. She had full control of the life insurance payoff, so I thought it was settled. I'll contact my lawyers and start ensuring payments are made right away."

Derek shakes his head in disbelief as he's consumed by more guilt and anger at his sister. "Wait a minute. About Stiles, so his dad's basically either neglecting him or forcing him to be the adult in the family and do all of the things his mother used to do."  
  
Melissa says "I wouldn't say it's neglect, per say. The Sheriff loves him a great deal, but he doesn't know how to take care of himself, let alone Stiles. I'd say Stiles has always taken on the role of an adult. He's always had to be three steps ahead of everyone around him. His IQ is so high that they can't affix a number to it, so he's done it rather easily."  
  
Derek says "because he's a genius, everyone expected him to act older than he is? That's why in 2005 he was ten and in 9th-grade classes with me, a fourteen-year-old? I had no clue how young he was. It sounds like everyone, including my sister, has been depending on him to do the adult things those around him either don't want to do or can't. It sounds like he's had a rough life. I'm surprised he's not bitter and angry with everyone. I see now why he didn't tell me who he was when he apparently knew who I was."

Derek hugs Stiles in a bear hug. "You have done more for my family than I could ever begin to thank you for. But I'll definitely try. Thank you for everything, Stiles. You have more right to call him uncle than I do." 

Melissa fondly looks on as she says "I've been trying to ensure Stiles can do things with MY son who's a year older and try to enjoy being a teenager. Speaking of which, Stiles, do you know where Scott is?"  
  
He shrewdly looks at her as he says "He's with the new girl, Allison Argent. He's totally smitten too."  
  
Melissa feels ecstatic. She's practically bouncing up and down in happiness. "He found a girl! That's great! Is she nice?"

  
  
Stiles nods knowingly. "She's dialectic. She's sweet, but I can tell if you do her wrong she's got a BAMF waiting to come out and clean house."  
  
She looks confused. "Dialectic?"  
  
Stiles nods and replies "Dialectic - two natures."


	3. Erica Joins the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected 11-27-216

**MONDAY JANUARY 24th, 2011**

Stiles thinks about Derek saying he woke up faster from the Kate' s drug because he had a higher tolerance to Wolfsbane. He mixed it with alcohol and pot. He couldn't have done it that day so he must have built up a lasting tolerance. Can we do that? Maybe even create an immunity to it?

He plans on experimenting to see if he can by taking small continued doses of it, twice a day. He believes it's called _Mithridatism_. He may even reach full immunity to wolfsbane or at least the common strain he's using.

He goes to the attic. He passes the area where he does his painting and goes to a secret door. Behind the door is his magic room where he keeps his supplies. He gets 1 grain of dried wolfsbane. He has a bowl and water standing by in case it makes him sick. He swallows it and washes it down with the water. It burns going down, and he feels worse than he did when he turned. Within an hour he's okay.

After school, he takes the 1 grain of wolfsbane and washes it down with water. It wasn't as bad this time. He was only in pain for 40 minutes. That means we CAN build up a tolerance to it.

 

 

 

**Wednesday, January 26th, 2011**

 

First thing in the morning, Stiles goes upstairs and takes the grain of wolfsbane. It only hurt for 15 minutes.

At school, Scott's preoccupied with Allison, so Stiles spends time with Erica. Getting her to open up and trust him. They're almost friends again. Stiles hears Derek's heartbeat outside, in his car.

Jackson tries to start shit with Stiles by saying crap about him hanging out without disabled girls. "Jackson, She's not disabled. Like that makes a difference in what kind of person someone is. If you don't go away, YOU'LL be disabled. Do I have to remind you? I kicked your ass, and your two friends, the one time you idiots thought you could outfight me? Walk away, while you still can."

He turns very pale and leaves quickly. Erica looks impressed as she says "wow, thanks for standing up to that douche for me."

He smiles back at her. "No problem. Bullies are cowards. If someone stands up to them, they leave you alone. Bullies only go after people they see fear in, or they travel in packs like buzzards and pick on loners, but they're still cowards."

Erica cautiously asks "want to go on a date?" Then she cringes as she waits for him to reject her.

Stiles thinks "uh oh." He hears a jealous Derek growl outside. He's trying to build up her self-esteem not crush it. He smiles sweetly at her as he very carefully says in a happy voice "Erica, I'm very flattered a gorgeous girl like you'd find me dateable. You've got a wonderful personality I've always envied BUT, you've got the wrong set of equipment to date me. I'd love to be good friends with you, though." He hears Derek snort a laugh at that from his car.

Erica incredulously says "You're gay?" He nods. I always suspected that. You're too smart and cute to be straight. Okay, friends are great with me."

He thinks about her appearance and how she refused him calling her gorgeous, even if it was internal. He craftily looks at her. "Erica? How about we go shopping after school. Get you a makeover so all the idiotic, straight guys can see how gorgeous you are? I'll make your outsides look as beautiful as your insides that I see."

She feels surprised "Really?"

He looks at her knowingly. "Of course."

She feels puzzled "Do you know about makeup and stuff?"

"Let's just say that I've been known to go out for a girls night out, here and there. Heels and all. I've got more experience putting on makeup than Lydia does. Trust me! When I finish, you'll be an absolute bombshell." He hears Derek's heartbeat sped up. That interests him? Seeing Stiles in a dress?

She shyly asks "just you and me?"

Stiles hears Derek say "and me."

So Stiles nonchalantly says "and a guy I'm interested in if you don't mind?"

She curiously asks "what's he like?"

Stiles gets a wistful look on his face as he sighs and says "kind of like Grumpy Kitty. Looking at him you'd think he was grumpy, but he's all warm and fuzzy. He just looks scary and grumpy, and he's sexy as hell."

 

 

Derek says "I'll meet you at the mall." Stiles hears him muttering "what the hell is a grumpy kitty?" He needs to introduce him to Google. It'll change his life.

Scott and Allison join them and asks if they'd like to hang out after school. Stiles says "sorry. I'm taking Erica to the mall after school for a makeover and shopping."

Allison says "Can I come?"

Erica looks at Stiles, and he rolls his shoulders, so she says "okay, I don't see why not." Scott bows out and says he's going to work on his lacrosse. He wants to get better.

 

 

**AT THE MALL**

Stiles introduces Allison and Erica to Derek. Allison says "Derek Hale? Your name sounds familiar."

"When I was 14, I dated your Aunt Kate. She was a substitute French teacher for Stiles and me."

Allison says "eww."

Stiles huffs and says "Allison, didn't you ever think it a little odd your Aunt's always telling you how hot the guys in YOUR school are, and she'd like to tap that? She meets the boys she dates in her classes. Think that's a felony nowadays."

"I figured she was trying to get me interested in boys. I didn't realize she's attracted to KIDS. That makes her a pedophile. EWW. I can't see an adult dating a tweenager."

Derek hugs Stiles protectively, and a little possessively and says "I learned having a beautiful inside is better than fancy wrappings any day. I should've gone after Stiles, but wasn't sure if he liked guys so didn't say anything. I was an idiot back then. Obviously in more ways than one." He kisses Stiles cheek before letting go."

Stiles looks fondly exasperated at Derek. He huffs and says "Being cautious isn't being an idiot. Enough talking about Kate. First stop's the salon. We'll work our way down. Come on Erica."

They get her hair dyed blonde and get an excellent conditioner for her.

They go to Victoria's Secret's, and Stiles quietly tells the girl with the measuring tape "Erica's got a big thing coming up. I want to make her feel special, and nothing does that better for a girl than matching sexy underwear. Can you please help my friend. I could do it myself, with the experience I have from 'The Jungle' but, I don't think my boyfriend can handle me getting that close to someone that's not him."

The lady looks at a very jealous Derek and says "yeah, I see your point. I'll take good care of her and make sure she looks fabulous." She takes Erica next to the fitting rooms, measures her, asks her about fabrics and colors and, shoves her in a room while she gets several sets for her to try on and verify the fit.

Stiles notices Allison's looking wistfully at several bras, so he suggests she gets a set for herself as well. It'll make a new woman of her. He confides to her "I know how sexy you feel when you wear a new set of sexy underwear. Go ahead. Treat yourself. Could always use it on a date with Scott. If he hasn't asked you yet, I'm sure he will soon. He just needs to make sure you won't say no. You could always beat him to the chase and ask him."

She straightens her posture and says "you're right. About everything. I think I will." She slyly asks the woman to measure her because her bras don't fit right and then she disappears into a room.

He turns around to check on Derek only to nearly collide with him. "Derek, you're going to give me a heart attack doing that."

"Sorry." He moves closer to Stiles and nuzzles at his neck in a far sexier manner than Peter does. The entire time he's nuzzling and nipping at Stiles' neck he's whispering "That was very sweet of you, arranging all of this for Erica. Your talking about your experience dressing up is making me want to see that. I don't think I can control myself with you if I see you like that, but I want to." They kiss with open mouths and tongues.

They hear Erica clear her throat. Stiles looks at her and says "Um, sorry. Didn't mean to get distracted." He whispers to Derek "it's not nice to get me all flustered in front of company, good thing I'm wearing dark clothes to hide my BONE."

He walks to Erica and says "what did you pick out?"

She shows him shyly. It's nice. He says "sweet. Velvet.  It's cold this time of year, and that makes this perfect. Warning, though. Don't wear thick, warm underwear when it's hot out. You can give yourself a rash in the most embarrassing places. I know that from experience."

He looks mischievously back at Derek. "Derek? Does your phone get the internet here?"

Derek nods.

Stiles says "Look up 'The Jungle' and check out their photo pages. Look for Halloween 2014. My friend, Roxy, and I did a skit of little red riding hood. I was Little Red and wore a rather sexy little red dress. See if you can find the picture."

They go to JCPenny's makeup counter and try out some makeup. Derek is glued to his phone the entire time. Stiles says "let's start with your lips. The blond hair and pale skin will look good with red or pink lipstick. Black or hazel liner and mascara. There. What do you think?"

Allison says "she looks amazing."

Clothes. They get Erica some skinny black jeans, a slinky blue shirt, a leather jacket, and black wedge boots. She looks good. They go to the food court and grab something to eat. Stiles leans against Derek as they eat, who's still looking on his phone.

Stiles takes his phone, logs into their web page, cycles through their publicity photos of the talent show on Halloween in 2014. He selects the winner of the best new act and enlarges it. He then hands the phone back to him.

Derek looks at him skeptically and then looks at his phone. His mouth drops open, and his heart rate jumps through the roof. "Damn! You're definitely not dressing like that unless I'm there to beat the other guys off with a big stick!" He looks at the picture again. "A very very big stick."

Allison grabs his phone, and she and Erica look at the photo. Erica says "wow! You're more beautiful than Lydia dressed like that. Those heels have to be 3 inches high. Teach me to walk in heels like that."

Stiles laughs. "Walking was the easy part, try sexy dancing in those things. That's an absolute bitch. I almost chickened out of that show. There's a video of it floating around somewhere. I think Danny has a copy of it. Yeah, I can show you how."

Allison says "show us both, please? I'm normally a tomboy, but sometimes I want to be a real girl and dress up. Can you help me with that?"

"Yeah, not a problem."

Derek arches his eyebrow as he says "it's a good thing I know you're not interested in girls."

Stiles leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "You know you're the only guy I've ever found of interest. No one ever came close to being like you. You don't ever have to worry."

They head to their cars and head out. Stiles hands Derek a piece of paper.

Derek looks at it confusedly and asks "What's this?"

"It's the name and address of ONE of the three guys Kate hired that night. He works at a video rental store."

"We'll take care of this guy."

"Be careful. Larson's not going to be as easy to persuade as Meyers was."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Derek and Peter are outside of Jack Larson's apartment. They're waiting for someone to open the security door so they can get into his building. If nothing pops up in the next hour, they'll go up the fire escape.

They get lucky 45 minutes later when a little old lady arrives carrying her bags. Derek comes out of the shadows and offers to help her with her parcels. He picks them up and takes them to her apartment on the fourth floor. He then comes down to let in Peter.

They go to the third floor, to 306. It sounds like Jack's sleeping inside. Alone. They can't hear anyone in the apartments near him. Peter lifts up the handle until it gives and they walk in.

In the bedroom, Peter says "Jack!" He jerks awake and moves his hand under his pillow. Peter's on him before he can get his weapon. He grabs both of Jack's hands and pins them down over his head in one hand, while he covers his mouth with the other.

Peter says "we're going to have a little talk about some of the fires you made. You've killed a lot of people, and we want our justice. I came all the way from hell to see if I can take your soul. I get to have it, unless you confess to your crimes, and let the dead rest in peace."

Jack's heart is racing, and they smell the fear coming from him. Derek's outside the bedroom door, in the shadows trying to keep a straight face, and not break out laughing at Peter's over the top acting.

Peter, obviously enjoying himself, continues "I'm going to move my hand from your mouth, and if you scream or make any sudden noises, I'll introduce you to the fires of hell, personally." He shifts his eyes red and extends his fangs.

"So tell me, human. What it'll be? Will you confess all your arsons OR will you have a fatal apartment fire and join me in hell? I also want to get my claws on the blonde that hired you. If you finger her for all the arsons she hired you for, I'll put in a good word for you. Maybe you won't be disfigured by the fire as I am."

Jack says "Kate? She hired me for four arsons. I'll confess. I'll roll over on her. I'll do anything. I don't want to go to hell or look like you."

Peter smiles, extends his claws and scratches down his own finger till a drop of blood wells up which he puts on Jack's tongue and says "I've just tied you to me, now I can follow you to the ends of the earth. If you don't confess to the cops, I and my other demons will find you, and we'll skin you alive before we set you on fire."

They leave at full speed, looking like a blur. They hear him vomit and cry like a baby.

Derek looks at him with a confused face.  "Why, exactly, was I there?"

Peter smiles innocently. "To make sure I didn't go too far and help me get in."

Derek thinks for a minute. "How far is too far?"

"I have no idea, but let me know if you think I pass the line."

Derek deadpans "that may have been about a mile past the line. You certainly enjoyed yourself. I thought I'd die of laughing. Demons? That's not the first time you pulled that act is it?"

He smiles evilly and says "Nope, it's really effective on humans."

Derek smirk and chuckles. "I see that."

 

**Thursday, January 27th, 2011  
**

Stiles goes to the attic and takes his 1 grain of wolfsbane. It doesn't affect him. This afternoon he'll increase the dose to 1.5 grains.

 

 

**AT SCHOOL**

Erica has gotten a lot of attention from the makeover. Unfortunately, once they realized it's Erica, they left her alone. They weren't rude about it, just lost interest. Jackson comes over and asks why the new girl is at Stiles' table.

Stiles feels vindictiveness coming from Erica. She smiles sweetly at him and says "because he's the only real man here. I don't waste my time on little boys with little dicks that think if a girl has a medical condition they're disabled and untouchable. I think your boyfriends are waiting for you at your table, not to mention your girlfriend."

Stiles says "good one, Erica."

"Erica? Erica Reyes?"

She says, "Stiles took me shopping and introduced me to a hairbrush, conditioner, and makeup. Now, go away!"

He walks away looking like a fish just in time for Lydia to slap him hard enough to echo through the cafeteria and then she sits at our table.

They say "Lydia."

"Stiles, Erica. I love what you did with Erica. Thanks for showing up that dick Jackson and reminding him he DID have a girlfriend. Mind if I hang out with you guys?" She said DID have.

"Why not?" Stiles notices she smells off and feels like others anguish. Banshee? Need to ask Peter about it.

The three of them laugh and talk. Danny, Scott, and Allison join their table and have a blast.

 

 

**IN GYM**

Coach tells Erica to climb the wall.

Stiles points out "Coach. She needs to wear a harness. She's never climbed that before, and it's high."

She says "thanks for not telling him I could have a seizure."

"There are football players with epilepsy. That doesn't define who you are. I'm climbing with you, just so you know." She smiles gratefully at him.

Halfway up, she gets scared and stuck. Stiles climbs next to her and puts his arm around her waist. "Erica, I got you. You're not going to fall, and you're in a harness. Do you want to go up or down?"

"Down, but I can't do it. I'm too scared."

She's so scared that she's shaking like a leaf. Stiles pushes enough calm at her to stop the shaking and get her attention. "Erica? Look at me."

She looks at him with wide doe eyes. He calmly holds her steady as he says "I'm going to put my arm between you and the wall. When I do, I want you to climb on my back. I'll take us down, Okay? Trust me! I won't let you fall."

She nods. Stiles gets her on his back, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and he climbs down. He remembers to make it look like it's not as easy for him as it is. Have to play the puny human. When they get down, he smells a chemical smell. He holds her and tells the Coach to get the nurse and clear the room. Allison runs for the nurse.

Stiles lowers her to the ground, on her side, as the seizure takes over. The nurse runs in and smooths her hair back as she makes cooing noises. Erica thanks Stiles for emptying the room. She didn't want them to see it.

They're going to take her to the hospital, where Peter is, to check her out. The nurse went to get transportation and asked him to stay with her. He looks calculatingly at her before he says "Erica If I could get someone to give you a cure for epilepsy, would you want it?"

She looks hopefully at him. "Yes! Is there such a thing?"

"Yes, But there's a price."

"I don't care! No price could be too high."

He thinks about it and says "I'll have Derek meet you at the hospital, but you have to keep it quiet. Okay?" She nods.

Stiles quickly texts Peter and Derek. "Erica's ready, and she's going to the hospital to be checked out after a seizure." Peter sends a smiley face emoji. How does he even know about emojis?

On the way to class, Stiles run into his dad and several deputies. "Dad, what's going on?"

He looks at Stiles suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Erica had a seizure. I stayed with her until the nurse could get to her and then until the nurse arranged transportation to the hospital. I was just going to class. So what's going on?"

He sighs and thinks that Stiles will hound him for days and possibly do something illegal to find out. It's probably better to tell him now. "One of the bus drivers turned himself in a couple of days ago, but we had to wait for the warrant to be signed. Meyers confessed to covering up the Hale fire was an arson. He reported it as an accidental electrical fire. Kate and Gerard Argent bribed him. He's got the original fire report in his locker, here at the school, as well as copies of the bribe from the Argents."

Stiles is shocked. He asks "Kate AND Gerard? Was he involved in the cover-up? He leaves the cover up to Kate unless he happens to be in the area."

A surprised Sheriff says "how do you know that?"

"After the fire, I started investigating the fire, Kate, and Gerard. I can only positively link her to 4 arsons since then but suspect her of more than that."

"Stiles, let me look at what you've gathered. Even the illegally obtained things, I can always legally look at getting the same information if I get an anonymous tip."

Stiles nervously runs his hand through his hair "Alright. Does that mean if it's not an accident, the survivors can get something from the insurance? Why did Meyers leave it here, of all places?"

The sheriff clasps Stiles shoulder as he says "Yes, they can. It was Meyers' insurance for if they double-crossed him or killed him. He also stated Kate seduced Derek Hale, an underaged teen, to find out when the family would be home so she could kill them in the fire. I'm trying to track him down in NYC but not having any luck."

Stiles shuffles a little and puts his hands in his pockets. He mumbles "Derek's back in Beacon Hills. He's been visiting Peter every day. I see him when I visit. Check the hospital around 4 pm."

The Sheriff does an actual facepalm. "Seriously? He's been here for several weeks?"

"Yeah, Melissa and I ran into him at the hospital. He's been visiting since. Well, Melissa gave him the 'we adopted Stiles and you better not hurt him' speech."

"Good. I'll be there around 4 pm. Do you know where Derek lives?"

Stiles looks him right in the eye and says "no. I didn't think it was appropriate to ask."

As he starts to leave, he thinks of something and turns back to Stiles. "I had a strange one this morning. An arsonist confessed to 15 arsons, and one of those was the Hale fire. He said Kate Argent hired him for four arsons and if he didn't confess, a demon with red eyes was going to take his soul. We found cocaine and meth in his apartment, so that explains his hallucinations."

Stiles hides a smile as he turns to go and says "sorry dad, I need to get to class. Let me know how it goes on that arson case."

In class, Stiles sneakily texts on his phone, hiding it under his desk, to Peter and Derek about the conversation with his dad. Peter texts a devil emoji. That's so not funny. It's freaking hilarious.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Stiles goes to the attic and takes 1.5 grains of wolfsbane and is in pain for 30 minutes, and then he's okay. He flashes his eyes. Nothing's wrong with his wolf, so it seems to be working correctly.

Stiles follows his usual routine of visiting Peter. He gets there at 3:45 pm. He notices the hunter from the smell of gun oil and wolfsbane down the hallway, but acts like he doesn't.

He's putting his bag down next to Peter's bed when the hunter in camouflage walks in and says "Hey kid! What're you doing here? This is a private room. You shouldn't be here."

"I am well aware of that, and you're the one that shouldn't be here." He hears his dad outside the door and feels his cautious curiosity.

Mr. Camouflage says with a leer "my boss, Kate Argent, says hanging around the Hales gets you killed. I suggest you break any ties you've got to this basket case before you have an unfortunate accident. Hate to see you wreck your jeep and die in a tragic fire like your mom." Stiles feels his dad go from cautious to rage.

His father barges into the room. The guy looks wide-eyed at him in a police uniform. A furious Sheriff says in a very clipped voice "Is there a reason you're threatening MY son? Do you work for Kate Argent? I've got affidavits saying she's a serial killer and arsonist. Give me your ID. NOW! If you go for that gun, it'll be the last mistake you EVER make."

He wisely keeps his hands away from his weapons and in the air.

The Sheriff calls on his radio "Deputy Graeme. I need you to run an ID of someone claiming to work for our most wanted fugitive and threatening my son. His name's Jeff Smith. DOB 10-15-1965"

"He has four warrants in several states for arson, assault and battery, attempted murder, and murder. I'm sending deputies to take him off your hands, Sheriff. I know you're going to interview that kid about statutory rape, arson, and murder."

Stiles' dad roughly cuffs the guy and makes him sit in the middle of the floor. Derek walks in and stops dead in his tracks. Stiles feels his panic at seeing a hunter in Peter's room.

Stiles quickly grabs his hand before he can bolt and tries to calm him. "Derek, this is my dad. Sherrif Stilinski. He wants to talk to you about Kate Argent. He wants to add statutory rape to the charges against her. You were 14, and she was our 30-year-old teacher. Over ten years difference makes it a federal crime."

His dad quickly figures out there's something between Derek and his son. The kid's only four years older. He was seven years older than Claudia. He can't say the difference in age makes it wrong.

He gets his mind back on the case and says "that's right, son. We'll wait for my deputies to pick up this idiot. He decided to threaten my son in my earshot. He didn't like Stiles looking after your uncle." Stiles feels Derek's panic change to rage. If he weren't an Empath, he'd never know from Derek's appearance that he's fighting his anger. He hides it impressively well.

Deputy Graeme and three other deputies show up to take Smith into custody. "Stiles, are you okay?" She hugs him and looks him over.

Stiles smiles at her and says "yeah, Tara. This guy was threatening to kill me for being around Peter."

She arches an eyebrow and says "Really now? Boys! Take Mr. Smith to my cruiser, and DON'T be gentle."

Deputy Grant said "yes ma'am" and walked Smith into the door, HARD! "Think we need to do a blood test to check for drugs, ma'am. He just tripped into the door."

The Sheriff smirks. Stiles feels Peter and Derek's feelings of satisfaction as the deputies forcibly haul Smith out of the room.

Stiles thinks "I love being adopted by the police department. Guarantee they'll run his blood for DNA linked to unsolved crime scenes on file."

Derek casually asks "the police department adopted you also?"

He smiles and says "yeah. Tara helps me with homework."

Stiles' dad motions for him to sit on the edge of the bed while he sets in one of the chairs and says "want to talk about the fire and Kate now? I have a recorder. Stiles can leave, if that makes you more comfortable. I can see there's something between you two."

Derek looks taken aback and turns a deer in head lights look on him. He says "he can stay, we had classes together back then. It turns out we had crushes on each other, but I tried distracting myself with a girl that was later killed in an animal attack and then Kate. Well, I've written off females."

The Sheriff stammers "wait, WHAT? Stiles, is this is who you were crushing on then? Are you gay? That explains why you never bring girls over."

Stiles looks sheepishly and nods as he runs his hand through his hair.

Derek goes over Kate seducing him, getting him to have sex with her in detention at school, drugging him and stealing his clothes to set the fire. Laura found him tied up in the classroom, got him loose and they made a report with photos to the principal about being drugged and tied up. He didn't mention the sex part at the time. I'm sure the report is still on file.

The Sheriff asks "if she took your clothes, what did you wear to see the principal?"

He says "I wore my gym clothes from my locker."

The sheriff leaves to file his reports. Stiles closes the door and asks Peter "I have a question. Lydia's not human. She smells off, and she feels of anguish, but it's not her anguish. Could she be a banshee?"

"Yes, but she's not awake yet. If I bit her, she'd have an allergic reaction to the bite, and it would wake up her banshee. They're immune to supernaturals so she wouldn't turn."

"Dad says Meyers turned himself in a couple of days ago and they got the warrant today to open his locker at the school where he kept the original, unaltered fire report on the Hale fire and copies of the bribe from Kate and Gerard Argent."

"He had the initial file?"

"Dad says since it's now called arson, you're eligible for the fire insurance payout. He also said an arsonist turned himself in this morning saying a red-eyed demon told him to confess or he was going to take his soul. Luckily dad found meth and cocaine in his apartment to explain his hallucinations."

Peter sheepishly says "I may have overdone it a teeny tiny bit."

Stiles hugs Peter. "Be careful. I want her punished for what she did to our families, but I don't want anything to happen to you, either of you."

Peter hugs him back and kisses him on the forehead. "We're always careful. That leaves two arsonists left and they won't just roll over on Kate. Guess they'll have to commit suicide."

Stiles looks up with bright eyes. He got an idea. "Wait! What if it looks like Kate kills them because her other arsonist turned on her and she's trying to get to them before they have a change of heart."

Peter looks thoughtful. "That's a magnificent idea. That would get them out of the way and put more ropes around Kate's neck. I like the way you think, little one." He ruffles Stiles hair fondly.

"I better get home and do my homework, and you guys were going to take care of Erica."

Before Stiles can leave both Hales, pull him into a hug and scent mark his neck, making sure he smells like THEIR wolf pack. Like them. Stiles scents them in return. He likes having people touch him again and hadn't had that since before his mom died. He didn't realize how much he missed human contact.

 

**LATER**

**IN ERICA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

 

Erica whines "but mom, I don't want to stay overnight."

"It's just a precaution, honey."

Her mom leaves when visiting hours are over, and five minutes later Derek and Peter walk in, closes and, locks the door. "Hi Erica, I'm Peter, and you know my nephew, Derek. Stiles may have mentioned we'd come see you."

"Stiles said you have a cure for epilepsy, but there's a price."

Peter responds "Yes." He flashes red eyes. Derek shows his blue eyes. She gasps. "We're werewolves. Lycanthropy cures epilepsy."

He continues "the price is hunters hunt us. We aren't human. Your family and friends can't know. You have to play the human."

"The payoff is heightened senses. The pack is your closest family. No more epilepsy. Faster healing. We're stronger and faster than humans. I'm the alpha, so you have to listen to me."

She asks "is Stiles in your pack?"

"Yes. Stiles is like my other nephew, and he's Derek's mate. He's a werewolf also."

"I accept being a werewolf then." Peter bites her, and they explain how to control shifting and their senses. They warn her about the full moon. She needs to be with them then, at Derek's loft. She exchanges phone numbers with them.

They explain the Argents are hunters, and she has to play the typical, beautiful, BAMF teenager Stiles says she is.

Derek says "Stiles wants to bring in Boyd. He needs Boyd to open up first and trust him."

She says "I can help him with that."

Peter explains "the Hale fire killed Stiles mother and wounded me. Once I get legal justice for our dead families, I can allow my scars to heal."

She looks surprised. "You can control how fast something heals?" He nods.

By morning she's controlling her wolf so well, you can't see the difference. You can smell it, but she's hiding it well.

 

 

TBC


	4. So long Mr. Lahey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected on 11-27-16

**Friday, January 28th, 2011**

First thing in the morning, Stiles goes to the attic and takes 1.5 grain of wolfsbane and was in pain for 5 minutes.

 

**AT SCHOOL**

Stiles is at his locker when Erica saunters in and leans next to him as he gets his books. "Hey, Catwoman. Welcome to the club." He hugs her and nuzzles her neck. "You wear it well."

She nuzzles his neck as she asks "You picked me?"

He looks at her with a fond smile. "Yes. I saw the kickass Catwoman I grew up with wanting to take control of her life and be more than she was. Besides, I like being your friend."

Erica pointedly inquires "So, Boyd's next?"

Stiles closes his locker and says "we have to be friends with him first and show him being with us is a good thing."

She smiles as she looks around and says "we can approach him at lunch."

Stiles stops, looks at her, and adds "the other one I want's Isaac. His father's abusing him. Not sure which one's going to be more receptive. Follow my lead."

She claps a hand on his bicep and says "Okay, Batman."

At lunch, Boyd's sitting by himself at his usual table. Erica and Stiles sit next to him. "Hi, Boyd. How's it going?" Stiles feels confusion from him. He points to Erica and asks "have you met Erica? Erica, this is Boyd. The best Zamboni driver to ever grace our school."

She smiles happily like that information made her day. "You're the reason the ice is always so smooth when we go skating? You do a fantastic job." Stiles feels pride, happiness, and is that attraction coming from him? He likes Erica! That's an added bonus.

Stiles covers his mouth and whispers, so quietly only Erica can hear him. "He's crushing on you." She nods and moves closer to Boyd.

Isaac walks past their table as he takes his tray outside to the courtyard. Stiles smells blood and pain coming from him. "Erica, I'll see you in class. I need to talk to Isaac." He gets up, dumps his tray without eating and follows Isaac.

"Isaac, how're you doing, man?"

"I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Stiles feels his suspicion and panic.

Stiles tries to stay calm and controlled so as not to spook him. "I know your dad's abusing you. I can help." Stiles feels Derek outside, listening from his car.

Isaac looks like a scared rabbit. "How can you help. If I say anything, my dad will do worse." He feels defeated and miserable.

Stiles looks him in the eye and says calmly "for one thing I can do this." Stiles grabs Isaac's hand and leeches some of his pain away. The immediate pain relief makes him feel dizzy, and he leans on Stiles.

He pants "how ... how did you do that?"

Stiles gives a small half smile. "That's my secret, for now. I want to be friends with you. In time I'd like to share that ability with you. You need to trust and accept me first."

Isaac's reaching for any hope he can find. He latches onto the idea Stiles can help him. "What do you want me to do?" Is that hope or desperation he's starting to feel?

Stiles smiles and says "just be our friend. Trust us. Let us help you. We won't do anything to put you in danger or jeopardy. You turn 18 soon. When you're 18, you can leave your dad's house and never look back. You can stay with one of us."

He feels stuck, confused and unsure. "Derek, can you come meet Isaac, please?"

Derek says "on my way."

A moment later Derek walks up and rests his arm on Stiles' shoulders. He lays his hand on Derek's hand as he says "Isaac, this is Derek. He can help. When we aren't at home, we're hanging out at his place."

Derek holds out his hand. When Isaac takes his hand, Derek leeches the rest of his pain. Isaac looks up at him. "You can do it too?"

Derek smiles knowingly at him. "Yes. So can Erica. When you join our group, our pack, you'll be able to do it also. That's the perks of membership. Stiles says you're a good choice for us."

Isaac nervously says "I'm not going to have sex with you. If that's what you want?"

Derek laughs. "No. Stiles is the only one I'm interested in that way, and I'm waiting for him to be old enough. If you decide you don't want to take the abuse anymore, call us. We'll bring you in and have your dad arrested for abuse." He puts our numbers on Isaac's phone.

Stiles looks at Derek questioningly. He nods, and Stiles turns back to Isaac before he says "Or just see one of us after he kicks the crap out of you and we can take the pain until you're ready to leave him."

Isaac nervously ducks his head, thinks about his options and at a loss as to what he should do asks "Stiles, what would you do?"

Stiles can put himself back in those shoes again and says "I WAS in your position myself, once. I know how hard it is to find the help that will assist you without putting yourself in more danger. What I did was, every time he hurt me, I went to the hospital and got looked at, stated who hurt me, why and how. I needed a paper trail to show the abuse was ongoing and getting worse. I knew it was only a matter of time until he tried to kill me. When that day came I ran, he followed me into a public place where it was witnessed that I was abused. I was removed from the abusive environment."

Stiles looks back at him as he says "tell them your dad beat you, and you want them to document the marks and bruises. Have them report it to child protective services (CPS). Tell them to look in the basement and see what he does to you. He'll either wind up in jail till he posts bail or stays there when his bond's denied. Stay with us so your safe until you file formal charges and he's put in either prison or Eichen House."

He looks at Derek. "Okay. I'll see where you live after school and I'll stay at Stiles' house overnight, without telling dad. Tomorrow's Saturday. When I go home to change and get clothes, he'll abuse me. I'll call Stiles, go straight to the hospital, and get everything documented. Show them the scars I already have from him and everything."

Stiles says "I can have dad go with me to get some clothes for you, so you don't have to go. Your dad has a temper. If I don't tell him anything about where you're at, or how to contact you, he'll lose his temper and, try to hit me. Dad'll arrest him for assaulting a minor and add child abuse to it."

Derek nuzzles Stiles neck as he says "I don't like the idea of him trying to hit you, but your dad WILL be with you. He'll take care of any problems that might arise from Isaac's father. That does sound like the best plan. Isaac. I'll pick you and Erica up after school in my Camaro. Stiles regularly visits my Uncle every Friday and every other day. So he'll catch up with us a couple of hours later."

Isaac says "Okay. I'll be looking for you then."

Stiles sees Danny across the courtyard and comes up with an idea. "Isaac, give me your phone for a second." Isaac hands him his phone, and he walks over to Danny and sits down.

Danny arches an eyebrow in curiosity and asks "what's up?"

Stiles smiles and says "I need a favor. You're our techno-witch. Can you put a small spell on this phone so it can call me from anywhere, even if its, for example, in a deep freezer."

Danny thinks it over and says "Okay. In exchange, you're the potions master. Give me a potion to turn a human into a pig."

Stiles looks surprised. "Seriously? We're not supposed to use our magic on people."

Danny raises an eyebrow.

Stiles huffs and says "okay, fine. A short-term potion that wears off in an hour."

Danny smiles in satisfaction. "Perfect." Danny puts a spell on Isaac's phone.

Stiles digs through his bag and pulls out a vial and hands it to Danny, who gets a surprised look on his face. He pulls Stiles' bag over and looks into it. "You put a portal spell in your bag?"

Stiles chuckles and says "It's a variation of that. I call it a pocket spell. It connects my bag to my potion/herb closet."

Danny looks surprised. "Wow! You're going to have to show me how to do that."

Stiles smirks at him.

Danny gives the phone back to Stiles. Stiles walks back to Derek and Isaac and hands the phone to Isaac. "Danny hacked your phone to boost the signal. If your dad hurts you and locks you in the freezer, you can still call me. I don't like to take chances without being prepared."

The bell rings, and Isaac rushes to class. Derek grabs Stiles hand and pulls him back down on the bench. "Your dad abused you?"

Stiles feels worry coming off of him. "No. It was someone dad trusted at the time. He's gone now."

Derek leans in and kisses his neck as he says "the empathy is a side effect of being a Witch?"

Stiles leans into him as he says "yes and no. Each Witch has a unique ability to protect themselves. Each one's different. Danny's is pyrokinesis. I have to get to class." Stiles hugs him, kisses his cheek, and rushes to class.

After School, Stiles goes home and take 2 grains of wolfsbane and is in pain for 30 minutes, and then he's okay. He changes and goes to see Peter at the hospital.

 

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Stiles walks into Peter's room and closes the door. Peter's immediately up and pulling him into a tight bear hug with his nose buried in Stiles' neck.

Peter grumpily says "I don't like you having THEIR scent on you. The humans are NOT pack. I NEED to ensure you smell like our wolf pack, like mine, my cub."

Stiles hugs Peter back and lays his head on his shoulder as Peter sits down with him in his lap. Peter continues to clutch him to his chest as he scent marks him.

"Uncle Peter, I need to talk to you about an experiment I've been doing every day. It's working, and I wanted to talk to you about it while we're alone."

Peter smiles at being called uncle. "Ok, little one, what have you come up with?"

"Remember when Derek said he woke up faster from the drugs because he built up a higher resistance to wolfsbane from mixing it with pot and alcohol?"

Peter arches his eyebrow as he says "Yes?"

He buries his head in Peter's shoulder. "I've been taking a small portion of wolfsbane every day. When I started the experiment, 1 grain caused a reaction for an hour before my body was able to handle it. I'm up to 2 grains now with about 15 minutes before my body copes with it. I know 2 grains is equal to about 1/2 tsp and I have a long way to go. I'm further along than I was."

Peter is surprised at that train of thought. Why didn't he ever think of that? "Grains means you're using dried herbs, which are twice as concentrated than fresh herbs. So that's equal to about 2 ounces of wolfsbane?"

Stiles nods in agreement as he leans against Peter's chest.

"I'm impressed. I'm glad you started with such a small dose to be safe."

"I wanted to get used to it in case I get cornered by an Argent. They like their wolfsbane weapons. If I can confuse them and make them question if I'm a werewolf or not, it might come in handy." He smells of nervousness.

He squeezes Stiles a little tighter as he says "Yes, that's true. I'm proud of you for coming up with this. I never thought of it myself. I wish I had. Continue with your experiment and let me know if it gives you full immunity or not. I know snake charmers have made themselves immune to the snakes they handle that way. Better yet, bring me a supply of dried Wolfsbane, and I'll do the same."

Stiles smiles and relaxes. He's happy Peter isn't mad at him. The fact he's pleased Peter pleases him. "Okay. I might have Isaac ready to join us tomorrow. He's at Derek's now, hanging out with the rest of the pack, and he'll spend the night with me." He explains the plan.

"I don't like that his dad would attack you, but your dad WILL be there to protect you. Promise me you'll be careful."

Stiles smiles at him."I promise. Besides, I'm a werewolf. It's harder to hurt me now, thanks to your gift." Peter gives a contended growly purr as he noses under Stiles jaw.

Stiles says "there's one more thing I haven't told you. Derek just found out about it, and I'm not sure he's okay with it. I only felt confusion from him."

"What is it, little one?"

"You know I'm an Empath?"

Peter nods and says "yes."

"Empathy is my way to protect myself. Each Witch has a unique ability they use to protect themselves. If someone notices our ability, we're taught to say we're freaks and have this ability because of our high IQ. Most people buy it. We don't want a Witch hunt when we say we're Witches."

Peter looks at him thoughtfully. "I thought Warlocks were males and Witches were females."

"That's Hollywood. Warlocks, like Harris, are evil and Witches aren't. The two factions hate each other. Harris hasn't outright attacked me because he doesn't know who all the Witches are and Witches outnumber Warlocks. At least 90% of the time."

"Okay. So you cast spells?"

"Yes, but I'm the potions master, Danny's the techno-witch and Greenberg's our healer. Each of us specializes in a different type of magic."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me and trusting me enough to give me the whole story."

"Can you explain it to Derek. All I had time for was to verify I'm a Witch. When I go over to the loft, Isaac will be there. I don't have a problem with our pack knowing, but he's not pack yet."

"Okay, nephew." It thrills Stiles for Peter to call him that.

 

**AT THE LOFT**

Stiles arrives at the loft and parks next to the Camaro. He hears four heartbeats. Why are there four? He uses his empathy to identify Derek, Erica, Isaac and, Boyd. Is Boyd here? That could be a good thing.

He walks in and sees Erica and Derek sitting on the couch watching Boyd and Isaac play Mario Kart. They're having a blast racing each other. Stiles raises his eyebrow in question, and Derek rolls his shoulders as Erica just smiles. He walks over and sits between them on the couch and watches the others play. Derek looks over and says "I ordered pizza and it should be here soon."

They watch them play, more open and animated than they've ever seen them.

Pizza arrives, and everyone scarfs it down and talks like teens do. Isaac and Stiles leave about 7 pm and head to Stiles' house. Scott rides up on his bike as they pull up. He hasn't spent a lot of time with Stiles lately and wanted to catch up.

They get inside, and Isaac notices Call of Duty, so he and Scott play till 3 am when Stiles' dad walks in, says "hi" to them and grabs a beer. He sips it while watching Scott and Isaac play for another hour when he says "goodnight" and goes to bed.

Stiles points out "its 4 am, and you can both sleep in my bed, I'll take the guest room." They head upstairs to sleep.

 

**Saturday, January 29th, 2011**

At 3 pm, Isaac finally goes home. 

At 8 pm Stiles and his dad are eating supper when Isaac calls and says his father beat him real bad and locked him in the freezer in the basement. Stiles tells his father, and they go to Isaac's house.

Mr. Lahey says Isaac's, not home but they hear banging coming from the basement. 

Dad says "we need to have a look in the cellar, Lahey." They go down and find Isaac's locked in the freezer. They hear him banging and yelling to get out. 

Stiles grabs a hammer off the shelf, and just as he breaks the lock, Mr. Lahey hits him in the back of the head with a pipe, hard enough to kill a human. Stiles falls to the ground unconscious and the Sheriff shoots and kills Mr. Lahey.

Isaac got the lid opened, looked around, and sees Stiles on the ground. "STILES!" He gets out as fast as he can with busted ribs and aches and pains all over. He sees blood on the floor, under his head. He feels the back of his head and finds a deep cut and the blood. He shows his blood covered hand to the Sheriff who's calling in the shooting to headquarters.

Ten minutes later four deputies and a CPS worker comes in, sees the basement and, declares it's justifiable homicide. The Sheriff's carrying an unconscious Stiles followed by Isaac and the CPS worker as he heads to the hospital with the siren blazing. 

The other officers stayed behind, with promises of updates on Stiles condition, as they process the crime scene and call the meat wagon to pick up Lahey's body to bring it to the morgue.

At the ER they're immediately brought back to a double room. The CPS agent takes pictures of Isaacs injuries and scars. They also take pictures of Stiles injuries. 

The doctor sews up the gash in the back of Stiles' head. He's just finishing when Stiles wakes up.

Peter heard the commotion as they brought Stiles in and recognized his heartbeat and smell. He called Derek and asked what's going on, what happened to Stiles? Derek has no clue but is on his way.

A very shaken Sheriff and Isaac ask how Stiles feels. He grabs his mouth, pushes his dad to the side, leans over and throws up all over the floor. He totally empties his stomach. Stiles vomits until dry heaves are all that's left. "I'm sorry. Can I have some water, please?"

The Doctor standing at the door says "that reaction's expected in severe head trauma patients. I put in 10 stitches to close up the laceration, and you have a severe concussion. That causes nausea and vomiting. It worries me that you were unconscious for over 20 minutes. There could be damage we don't see yet. I need to make sure there's no other damage."

"What happened, dad? The last thing I remember was breaking the padlock."

His dad holds his hand and says "as soon as you broke the lock Lahey hit you in the head with a pipe. It looked like he was playing baseball with the way he hit you. I thought I was going to lose you there. You were out cold for a good 20-30 minutes."

"Did you arrest him?"

"No. Lahey advanced on me with a bloody pipe, your blood. I shot him. Dead. They're processing the scene now. How do you feel?"

"Nauseous, my head feels like I got hit by a truck and it's too bright. Other than that I'm okay. Sorry about the floor Mel."

Melissa McCall says "don't worry about it, honey. That's perfectly natural. I'll get your room set up and some hot soup to settle your stomach."

"The soup sounds good, really good. But do I need a room?"

The doctor says "yes, you took one hell of a blow to the head. You're lucky it didn't kill you or fracture your skull. We need to keep you for 48 hours. You can't sleep tonight because of the severity of the blow. I don't want you going into a coma. I need another day after that to make sure there's no brain damage or hemorrhaging."

Stiles pouts but understands. "Okay. Dad? Can I have my laptop, please? If I can't sleep, I need it as a distraction. Isaac, how are you? Are you all right?"

"Busted ribs, split lip, concussion, black eye, a few more scars to add to my collection. The usual. I'm more worried about you right now."

The Sheriff calls Scott to bring Stiles' laptop to the hospital and goes to the vending machine to get a cup of coffee. 

Stiles drinks his hot soup and feels much better. 

Scott shows up 20 minutes later and visits with Stiles, Isaac, and the Sheriff till visiting hours are over, and then they leave. Isaac's staying with at the Sheriff's in Stiles' room.

 

Thirty minutes later Derek and Peter sneak into Stiles room and climb into bed with him. One on each side of him. They both leech pain from him, and he relaxes into their arms.

Stiles says "that wasn't supposed to happen. Really. I swear. I was focused on Isaac and didn't notice him get the pipe or swing it at me. I feel like an idiot. His anger levels never changed. There was no feeling of triumph of anything. How could I have missed that?" His heart stayed steady, so he's telling the truth.

Peter says "you're used to dealing with ordinary people. He was insane and full of anger. It's very smart of you only to heal the internal injuries and keep the external ones to play the human. The Argents will never suspect you of being one of us with those injuries."

The three of them talk for hours, planning how to make it look like Kate kills the last two arsonists. Reddick and Unger. Peter finally says "we're building a case that Kate likes to kill people in fires. I think we should kill them with fire. She wears lavender perfume. When she arrives, we can get into her house. Borrow some of her perfume on her handkerchief and leave it at the scene."

Stiles yawns. "Sounds good to me. I'm so tired."

Peter says "You need to stay awake for a while yet. If you were human, that blow would have cracked your head wide open. You were out for over 20 minutes."

Stiles stays awake for another three hours when he falls asleep on Derek's chest with Peter curled around his back. Peter and Derek take turns listening to the nurses. They hide in the bathroom every time they come in to check on Stiles.

 


	5. Agent McCall Gets his Due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected 11-28-16

**SUNDAY, January 30th, 2011**

 

Stiles is deeply engrossed in research on his laptop when his dad comes to see him in the hospital.

The Sheriff takes a look at him and knows he's working one of his cases. He's been working the Hale Arson for years. He's not looking up to acknowledge his dad, so he's found a significant lead and is following it. He takes a deep breath and says "I know that look. You only get it when you find a lead or clue in a case you're working. You've been working the Hale Arson case when I'm not looking. What did you uncover?"

Stiles stops typing and looks up at his dad. He takes a minute to order his thoughts and says "Smith knew what time and day I visit Peter. He knows my jeep and about mom's death. Kate has to have a nurse watching Peter."

His dad nods his head in understanding. He prompts him to continue by saying "so you're checking out all the nurses?"

Stiles shakes his head, and he's VERY aware Peter and Derek are listening from his room above his. "Not all of them. I narrowed down my search parameters. I checked out nurses hired after the fire with access to either medical records, visitors logs or Peter himself. I found something."

He sits up better in bed and drinks some water then looks at his dad. "Kate Argent's brother, Chris Argent, moved here just before you found half a body in the preserve."

John Stilinski takes this fact as a lead-in to announce "we identified that body as Laura Hale."

Stiles feigns shock and surprise. "Laura? Did you tell Derek?"

John does the universal sign for calm down and says "Yes. Derek came to Beacon Hills because Laura was going to check on Peter before heading off to college BUT never arrived or checked in. He's been calling her friends and trying to track her down. He was upset to find out we only had half of her body, but we released her to him for burial with the rest of the Hale family."

Stiles looks down and says "at least he was able to get some closure." He looks at his dad as he asks "who cut Laura in half? And why leave her in the preserve?"

John shakes his head in confusion. "I think it's a warning to Derek not to say anything about the fire. What were you saying about Chris Argent?"

Stiles looks sheepish and says "oh yeah! Right! Chris's wife, Victoria, had the last name, her maiden name, of Calavera. That's Spanish for a skull. Victoria has a sister named Jennifer. The night nurse hired a month after the fire is Jennifer Scull."

John looks surprised. "Skull with a C instead of a K isn't very original. Still, no one caught this. Of course, we thought it was an accident, so no one was looking at an arson conspiracy."

Stiles hears Derek and Peter growl in Peter's room. It's so quiet that a human won't hear it.

Stiles shows his dad the records he has brought up on the screen. "Her employment records say she has a sister named Victoria. I think this is Victoria's sister. She's been watching Peter hoping to catch any surviving Hales. Maybe when Smith came to threaten me, he was after Derek. That's about the same time Derek visits also. They don't know if he saw anything that night. As ruthless as they are, maybe they planned on causing him to have an accident too."

John looks thoughtful. It does add up to a conspiracy. "I'll have to ask Smith. FBI agents are going to extradite him to Texas. They want to take over the Hale Arson since Kate's a serial arsonist linked to not only the five fires you proved but one a year since she was a kid. I'm keeping my hooks on this since my wife, your mom, died in the Hale fire."

Stiles looks shocked and sickened. "She's burned that many families? How did no one catch this?"

John sits next to him on the bed and says "Kate and her father, Gerard, have been bribing, blackmailing or killing fire inspectors to hide arson was involved. Her pattern's started as a child to go to the school and as an adult to teach at the school where an underage boy from whatever family she targeted goes to."

Stiles pales and says in a shocked voice "underage boy? Don't tell me she's seducing kids in every fire?"

He looks down and nods as he says "Yes. Kate always keeps the young boy in detention, has sex to get their clothes, and drugs the boy. She burns the family, returns to the school, kills the kid, ensures the fires labeled an accident and moves on."

Stiles says as he's processing the pattern "so, if Laura didn't find Derek, Kate would've killed him? How does she hide a kid's murder in a school?"

John pats his shoulder and says "she makes it look like a suicide. The autopsies showed aconite poisoning in all of them."

Stiles looks incredulous "Aconite? Monks Hood? That's not something you find at the local CVS. Where's she getting it from?"

John looked determined. "I posted inquiries to find out. Alan Deaton came forward and admitted Gerard Argent's been purchasing it from him and his father for over 30 years."

Stiles balks at that. "Thirty years? Does this mean Gerard passed the TORCH, literally, to Kate and they started doing these arsons, thirty years ago?"

John gives him a grim look. "Yes. The FBI and I traced Kate to her first arson when she was four. Gerard started teaching her then."

Stiles looks indignant and angry. "What kind of sick bastard shows a four-year-old how to burn families? WAIT! You said FBI AND you. They're already here?"

John nervously says "yes. It's Scott's dad. Raphael McCall."

Stiles' heart starts beating faster, and he starts to have a panic attack. He knows the others can hear it, but he's panicking, he can't breathe. He can't get control. Can't stop the fear and panic. HE'S not supposed to come back, EVER! He hears Peter say "Stiles, what's wrong? Calm down. We're just upstairs. Do you need me to send Derek to you?"

The Sheriff grabs him and wraps himself around Stiles, so his head's on his chest to hear and feel his heartbeat. He says "Stiles! Calm down! You're having a panic attack. Breathe. I won't let him lay a hand on you. I'm right here. This time, I know what the bastard did to you, I'll protect you. Breathe with me, come on, relax, breathe."

Stiles is trying to get a breath, slow his heart and, get himself under control. His dad's words about KNOWING shocks him enough to get a small partial breath into his tight lungs. It's sufficient to let him finally get a shaky breath and concentrate on his breathing. He slowly feels the panic attack going away. "There you go, just breathe." He's rubbing Stiles back to calm him.

His dad continues without looking at him because he knows what he did was illegal. "Your therapist broke her oath and told me what you told her. How he abused you physically and emotionally. Told you I was a drunk and didn't love you. He said that to hurt you and me both."

Stiles angrily says "Raphe said he'd get you fired or locked away in rehab, he'd have Melissa canned, and she'd lose her medical license. If he was beating me, he wasn't hurting Scott or Melissa. If I said anything, they'd take me away and put me in juvie or an orphanage. If you hit him, you'd go to jail, and he'd ensure you never got out." Stiles is nearly crying.

This time, Stiles hears Derek's angry growl and Peter's trying to calm him down.

"I know. That's why I worked so hard to ensure you know self-defense and can take care of yourself. I got your therapist to get a restraining order against him, for you. He can't get within 50 yards of you. Melissa got one for herself also."

"Why my therapist? You know, studies show restraining orders are violated 41% of the time and 21% of the time are followed by worse actions than what the Order was protecting you from in the first place."

"I know son. I'm trying to do everything I can to keep you safe from him.  I got her to get it, to protect her. She wasn't supposed to tell me why you had panic attacks, nightmares, showed symptoms of PTSD. It was a long time before you'd let me touch you or hug you. Is that how you identified Lahey abused Isaac?"

"Yeah. Abused people act a certain way, with a certain mindset. I saw him going through it. I noticed it started the day his brother died. You're programmed to believe it's your fault, and you're not good enough. No one can love you because you're less than everyone else. It took me two years of intensive therapy to get over it. To stop hating myself and always blaming myself for anything going wrong. I still have to work most extensive thinking/believing it's not my fault. That I have value."

John's holding him, cradling his head and rubbing his back. "Isaac's safe now. I have your therapist talking to him. He's staying at our house until his birthday."

Stiles sighs and snuggles closer to John's chest, letting his heartbeat calm him. "At least he didn't wind up with broken bones. He got out before it got that violent."

John carefully asks "Broken bones as you did? The night you ran to the ER bleeding, severely injured, and you collapsed? You went to Melissa?" Stiles slowly nods. "I know there was an altercation at the hospital. She told him to get out of her house and to leave town. Want to tell me what happened that night? No one's told me what happened."

Stiles squeezes him a little tighter and squeezes his eyes shut as he tells him what happened. "You know I was living at the McCall house. You threateningly in a case he labeled an accident because he couldn't make an arrest, which embarrassed him. Scott was at lacrosse practice, but I already had several cracked ribs from the last beating so couldn't play. He was waiting for me by the garage when I came home from school. Raphe was drunk and pissed. He slammed my head into the side mirror of the car, knocking it off and threw me into the garage."

John softly strokes his hair and says "that's how you got the head wound?"

Stiles nods his head. "Yeah. Raphe picked up a monkey wrench and swung it at my head. I reflexively covered my head with my arm, which threw him into a rage. You're not supposed to defend or protect yourself when he's beating you. He was trying to KILL me. I knew I couldn't protect you if I were dead, so I ran. He hit my shoulder as I ran past him to escape. Melissa already suspected he was abusing me but couldn't prove it. I couldn't say anything to her."

An upset John kisses his head as he says "It's not your job to protect me. I'm supposed to protect you but apparently failed that more than once. That's what broke your wrist and dislocated your shoulder? Your doctor told me you were lucky your collarbone didn't shatter from the impact. I'm impressed you ran four miles to the hospital with those injuries."

"It wasn't easy, if it weren't for Scott I'd be on the track team and not lacrosse. I hate lacrosse. Scott now has a girlfriend, so I quit. When I finally got to the hospital that night, the ER door was broken. I was small enough to squeeze through the opening and get in. I found Melissa and told her Raphe was trying to kill me, as Raphe smashed through the glass door with the wrench. Melissa got between us. Security aimed their guns at him. She told him this was on tape and get out of her house and town, or she'd give a copy of it to the police department and the Bureau. They'd fire him, and he'd never find another law enforcement job. As soon as the immediate threat was over and my adrenaline wore off, I passed out from the pain. Melissa had to pay for the door, which blows."

"Where is the video file at?"

"I have a copy on my laptop, and she has one. Melissa had me hide hers, so I hid it in Peter's medical records. She was afraid if she hid it, he'd find it. I got Whittmore to push through my emancipation a couple of weeks later. Laura gave me medical power of attorney, so I had full access to his records. I had them sealed so no one would know I was paying part of his medical bills which means no one but the director and me can get in them without a court order. So I knew the disc would be safe there."

John looks thoughtful as he says "I know you. You have a backup, hidden somewhere."

"The electronic picture frame I gave you with the picture of mom and I on it. The one you hung on the stairs. I have a sealed letter with my lawyer. If anything happens to me, that message goes to Danny and tells him to access the video file in that frame and give it to you and the Bureau."

John processes everything for a minute, and there are a few timeframe gaps he wants to solve. "So Laura didn't give you the power of attorney as she left? Did you keep in touch with her? I mean she gave it to you months later when she decided she'd never come back and found you got emancipated?"

"Yes and no. Laura never planned on coming back. I was trying to get her to okay treatments for Peter. I also wanted her to take responsibility for her sister. I already knew she refused to pay a penny for his care. It didn't work, and Cora's in foster care. Laura never told Derek she's alive. I recently let him know about her, and he's trying to get her back."

Johns jaw drops. "WHAT? Derek's old enough to care for her, I can have the police department remove her from the foster family and placed in his care right away. He doesn't need to wait for a lawyer to explain it."

Stiles smiles happily. "You can? He'll be glad to hear that." Stiles hears them both make a joyful purry noise.

"I'll catch him when he comes to see Peter this afternoon, and we'll drive out to get her. Where is she?"

"I borrowed your passwords and tracked her down. It took me nine months. That's eight months longer than it should have. I sucked at research then. She's two counties to the east. Cora was afraid whoever started the fire would go after her, so she refused to tell her last name. They listed her as Cora Doe."

"Okay. I'll get the paperwork rolling to get Cora back. Stiles, you were 10, and I doubt any 10-year-old boy, hell most adults, could BORROW my password and then find the right websites and the right records and then find one kid in over 100,000 kids in a year let alone nine months. I'm impressed you were able to accomplish that."

Stiles says "70,000. There were approximately 70,000 kids in foster care in California in 2005."

John thinks a little more. "Stiles? That was a fact, not a compliment. Accept that you have always been good at getting to the truth of the matter. There are still a few things I don't understand. To be emancipated you have to have a source of income. Melissa says you do have one, but I don't know what it is. Also, Laura never paid any of Peter's bills, how did you come to be paying for them? You don't have to answer me, but I'd appreciate it if you did."

Stiles takes a deep breath. "Dad? See that painting on the wall? The same person painted all of the paintings in this hospital. Look at the signature."

John looks and says "WHS ... is that for Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski?"

He hears Peter say "WAIT! WHAT? Your middle name is Hale?"

Stiles is running his hand through his hair nervously. "Yeah, dad. I'm an artist. Mom's family traditionally takes a few Polish words relevant to our birth and puts them together for our first name. Mom's real name is Piosenkawilka Claudia Stilinski meaning song of the wolf or wolfs song. Wolves were howling when she was born. My name is Wilkksiezycawyc Hale for Wolf Moon Howl because I was born on the wolf moon and she heard a howl when I was born, and you named me after your best friend and roommate from college. Still, don't know why you didn't go with Peter instead of Hale. I paint those paintings, and I provide them a new painting for them to sell at auction when they need funds, and they fetch an excellent price. When the bank tells me Melissa is behind on her utilities or mortgage, I pay it. I just don't tell her."

Dad says "I went with Hale to piss of Talia."

Stiles chuckles and continues "as for paying Peter's bills, I was visiting every other day and making his medical decisions. The director showed me the rather negative response they got from Laura when they informed her allows were going to dump him in Eichen House because they don't do charity here. He went with me to the auction house where I sold one of my paintings, and he saw how much I make on them. We made a contract, with my lawyer, for me to provide a painting every two weeks and one when they needed more funds."

"Stiles. If I look into it, will I find you're helping to pay his bills or will I find you're paying all of his bills? The couple of times I got behind on my mortgage, did you pay it? I went to catch it up, and it was already caught up."

Stiles lowers his head and plays with the quilt on the bed. He doesn't look at his dad or answer the question. He just sits there and fidgets.

John says in an exasperated voice "Stiles? Please answer me?"

Stiles huffs and rubs his hands over his face. "Fine. Yes. I've been paying ALL of his medical bills, and yes I caught you up on the mortgage. You never said anything about me buying the groceries, gas, car insurance or clothes for us so I figured you wouldn't get mad about it. I wanted to help ensure we all kept a roof over our head. They were going to put him in Eichen house. That's what they do with all of the state charity cases. I couldn't let that happen, dad! I couldn't! Mom said he was special and we needed to protect him, so I did."

John comes over and hugs him. "Shh! It's okay! You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay. I just needed to know for my state of mind. I think you've been a better adult than I have. Where did you get such great genes?"

Stiles looks up at him with a small smile.

John ruffles his hair. "Now, we were talking about Cora before I saw some gaps where I didn't know the answer. Any chance she saw the arsonists?"

"Yeah, she said she saw two of them, a black man and a white man dressed like hobos and smelling of alcohol, tossing gasoline on the house outside her window, but you can't take hearsay from me.

John gets up and says thoughtfully "give me your lawyer's name and number. I want to sue Raphe."

Stiles looks shocked but makes some internal decision. "If you're going to sue him, can you either get back the money from mom's life insurance or my college fund back?"

John quickly turns back to face him. "Wait, WHAT?"

Stiles says sheepishly with head down "after the funeral, they asked for payment from mom's life insurance. They said it was signed over to Raphe since I was underage. He said he didn't get any, so he cashed out my college fund to pay the funeral. I talked to the bank, and they said there was over $50,000 in that fund and the funeral was $20,000. When I asked Raphe for the rest of the money, he said there was only $20,000 and, it all paid the funeral."

John fidgets with his belt as he angrily reiterates "he took ALL of your mom's insurance AND your college fund? He didn't pay the funeral, son. I took out a loan on the house to pay the funeral because HE said there was no insurance money to pay for it."

Stiles looks up angrily "WHAT? That bastard! You know he set up his will so when he dies everything goes to charity, and nothing goes to his family. Including his life insurance."

John starts pacing. Needing to accomplish something to stop McCall. "Is there anyone else that knew Raphe was abusing you?"

Stiles considers and slowly answers as he goes over everything in his head. "I told the nurses in the ER when asked what happened. Raphe had them relocated or fired, and their reports to CPS squashed. The one nurse he couldn't get rid of, he made it look like she was stalking him and put her in Eichen House."

Stiles thinks a minute and continues "Coach filed two child abuse charges against him and both times Raphe had him forcibly brought to rehab. Coach says they checked his place and found nothing but after being there a week, Raphe goes and inspects his apartment and finds several bottles of Jack. Coach is allergic to Jack. School told him if he goes to rehab one more time he loses his job, so he kept quiet after that."

John is righteously angry at McCall. "I'm going to prosecute his ass into the ground and make sure his superiors see the charges, so his ass is fired and discredited."

A nurse walks in and says "Stiles, Coach Finstock is here to see you. Should I let him in or send him away?"

The Sheriff says "send him in."

Coach walks in and nervously says "how're you feeling kid?"

Stiles leans back against the headboard and says "Better. Thanks, for coming coach. I know that had to be hard for you after ..."

He nervously fidgets and says "It killed me to see another kid abused and not be able to do something about it. I was afraid to step up after last time. You're a good boy and don't deserve to be hurt for trying to help someone else get out of an abusive situation. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know."

The Sheriff puts his hand on his shoulder and says "Coach. I'm getting information together to nail Agent McCall. Stiles mentioned you filed reports with CPS about him." He pulls out his notebook and is writing notes. "Can you tell me the dates you filed those reports and what actions they took?"

Coach pulls out a notebook and says "I filed on January 31st, 2005 and April 20th, 2005."

The Sheriff arches an eyebrow and says "you keep it on you?"

Coach does a half smile and says "I took a page out of Stiles book. He keeps two copies of everything important to him. One in hands reach, and the other put away where no one else can get to it as a backup. Everyone assumes this notebook is my playbook."

Coach continues with "about the reports I filed. Both times I was told I must be off of the wagon to accuse a Bureau guy of abusing someone else's kid. They searched my apartment both times, found nothing and forcibly put me in rehab. They did a blood test, and the second time showed something, but my lawyer pointed out it was the wrong blood type, and someone switched the samples."

John looks angry at the response. "Did they even interview Stiles?"

Stiles leans forward and says "No. He said I was a weak, whiny little brat that just needed discipline." Peter growls angrily.

Coach sees John's going to do something. This might vindicate him and show he never fell off the wagon. He continues "after a week of being there McCall personally searched my place and found Jack Daniels. I'm allergic to Jack. He had to have gotten the landlord to let him in. He didn't force the door, or replace the locks because my key worked. Talk to my landlord."

John shakes his hand and says "thanks. You've been incredibly helpful. Can you give me a copy of your medical record saying you're allergic to Jack, for this case?"

Coach says "no problem" and leaves. An antsy, pacing Sheriff calls hospital security and asks if they had the video footage from six years ago when the ER door was shattered. They do so he'll pick up a copy when Parrish arrives. He needs to have a witness see him collect it and verify he didn't tamper with it.

Still pacing, John calls the bank and the funeral home making appointments to see them on official business in the next hour so. He also calls the insurance company and has the adjuster schedule to go over mom's payout in an hour at the Diner.

He calls Deputy Parrish to come here on official business and not say what or where it is since McCall's there. Once he's there, they both go to security to get a copy of the tape. He shows Stiles the footage, and they leave to get the statements.

At 4 pm Stiles feels Agent McCall emotions arrive at the hospital and Rafe's pissed enough to seriously hurt him. He sets up his laptop to record with the most extensive coverage of the room possible. "Derek, Agent McCall just parked outside. He's pissed enough to try and hurt me. Dad won't be back for at least half an hour. Can you come down here in a few minutes?"

Stiles hears him say "of course. Visiting hours mean I don't need an excuse to be there."

Stiles says "I set my laptop to record, and Danny spelled it to filter out our glowing eyes."

He hears Derek respond with "good to know. More evidence to nail the bastard?"

Stiles says "Yeah. I'm pushing record now." He then pushes record and gets back to bed with a book.

McCall walks into his room and looks around, seeing they're alone. "Hey, kid. What the hell are YOU telling them? They filed a restraining order on me for 50 yards?"  


Stiles looks up from his book and replies "as you said Raphe. I have a restraining order. You shouldn't be here. You need to leave!"

Raphe leans forward threateningly "No! I'll tell you what's going to happen here, punk! You're going to deny whatever you said and say you made everything up. I'll squash the restraining order as your alcoholic dad's out to persecute me because I'm better than him and taking his case. I can't get my money from Gerard if Kate gets prosecuted."

"You are a lot closer than 50 yards, and NO, I'm not! I'm not a ten-year-old kid trapped in your house that you can beat whenever you want to. I have rights and a restraining order. You need to leave, now!"

Raphe grabs the collar of Stiles shirt and yells in his face. "Why you little punk! I'm FBI and an adult. You don't have any rights! I have more rights than you think YOU do! That attitude needs to get beaten out of you. I'll have your dad fired and on the streets before you can blink. You already have injuries, and they apparently overlooked any new injuries you're going to get from me, and that concussion means you don't remember how you get them."

An angry Derek walks in. He's controlling his rage enough to let Stiles' plan to bust Raphael work but if he gets away ... well, no one will ever find the body, he just hopes Peter allows him to help. "Are you threatening an injured teenager? You need to leave."

McCall points to his badge and says "FBI. I'm interviewing this punk about a case I'm on."

Derek says "see the front desk. I'm not going to let you threaten or hurt him."

McCall steps up, and sucker punches Derek in the face, splitting his lip, which he wisely doesn't heal. He has McCall pinned down when the Sheriff walks in. He moves Derek to Stiles side of the room. Parish grabs McCall and throws him to the opposite corner and roughly cuffs him for violating a restraining order and assaulting a minor.

Raphe's yelling "why are you cuffing me? He attacked ME, and I didn't know about a restraining order."

Stiles retrieves his laptop and brings it back to the bed. "Dad, come look at this." Stiles shows him the video with the volume loud enough for McCall to know the entire thing was recorded.

An angry John says "Email me a copy of that. You're under arrest for knowingly violating a restraining order, intimidation, and assault. I'll inform you of all the other charges I was about to file for an arrest warrant on you at the station, right after I show your boss. Parrish, get him out of here."

Raphe's struggling to get at John as he says "that's inadmissible. I didn't know about it. That's entrapment."

John turns to Derek and says "Derek? Are you pressing charges for assault on him?"

Derek Steps forward and says "Yes, I am!"

"Parrish go dump his ass in a holding cell. I'll have Whittmore file the charges after I do a little show and tell with his superiors." Stiles sees his dad has his medical records with all of the documented injuries.

After Parrish takes him out, Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and hugs his arm as he asks "what's going to happen now?"

"I've gathered a lot of evidence against McCall today including:  
A. your medical records stating what Raphe did to you, and the only injuries you ever got were when you lived with him; B. ER tape when he tried to kill you and Melissa told him to get out; C. reports from CPS made by the nurses and bank statements showing CPS agents were paid to squash them; D. reports Coach made to CPS with written statements McCall either threatened them or fixed tickets and fines to overlook them; E. your principles statement McCall pressured him to fire Coach if he goes to rehab again; F. Coaches affidavit about the house inspections; G. Coach's landlord's statement McCall blackmailed him into access to Coaches apartment, and he even took a picture of McCall planting a bottle of Jack; G. the rehab facility statements McCall is the one that made the report he saw Coach drinking Jack and put him in rehab.; H. coaches med records showing he's allergic to Jack; I. the bank manager's statement McCall closed out your college fund saying it was to pay the funeral; J. I've got the insurance adjuster's receipt signed by McCall for your mom's insurance payout; K. my loan paperwork and signed receipt from the funeral home showing I paid the funeral; L. he has a serious gambling problem and pays that off with looking the other way, that's bribery; M. Scott made a statement he knew his dad was beating you, and McCall threatened to beat his mom if he said anything; N. your recording shows him assaulting Derek, violating a restraining order, trying to hurt you and, stating Gerard's bribing him."

A very angry and determined Sheriff says "when I finish with him, he'll NEVER see the light of day again!"

Derek's shocked he got away with so much shit for such a long time. He says "so you have enough to put him in prison?"

John gives him an intense look. "He'll be under it if I could, but maximum security is the best I can get. Derek, Stiles told me about your sister. Come with me to make the statement of McCall assaulting you, and we'll photograph that split lip. Afterward, I'll drive you to pick up Cora. I've already cleared the paperwork. I need to bring her to the station, though, to make an official statement about the fire."

Derek smiles and says "you can help me get Cora, TODAY?" He totally breaks character and hugs the Sheriff. "How can I EVER thank you?"

John smiles and pats his back as he says "you just did, when you protected my son. Stiles do you need anything before I leave?"

A nervous Stiles says "Just knowing HE's behind bars is good enough for a lifetime. I'm good. Oh, do you think the nurses would mind if I visit Peter? I'm still in the hospital, and they'll know where I am. Please?"

John knows Stiles needs not to be alone to feel safe right now. He considers and says "I'll tell Melissa I okayed it. She should be at the front desk by now."

Stiles smiles gratefully. "Thanks, dad."

About an hour later Stiles walks down to Peter's room. He closes the door, sits on Peter's lap and hugs him as he totally falls apart. Peter holds him close to his chest and strokes his back as he cries himself out. "It's okay, little one. McCall better hope he's in jail the rest of his life because if he EVER steps foot out of there, I WILL gut the bastard. If I don't, Derek will."

Stiles holds tight to Peter's shirt as he gets himself back under control. "Sorry. I didn't mean to break down like this. I'm not a very good werewolf, am I? Being scared of someone like that."

"You are an excellent werewolf. You kept your cover and got pack to help you in a way that doesn't betray us or draw attention to us. You also got your dad to speed up the process of getting Cora back to us. It would have taken our lawyers a minimum of six months. I'm very proud of you. I was worried about your panic attack, but WE are proud to have you in our pack. I do have to ask though. This isn't the first time you came to me to break down, is it? A comatose man won't say anything about you not being indestructible."

Stiles sighs into his chest as he holds onto his shoulder and snuggles a little closer to him. "No, it's not the first time. It's better when you can actually hold me and comfort me while I act like a baby. I get out of here tomorrow. We can talk to Isaac about werewolves then or wait until his birthday, February 3rd. Next full moon's February 18th."

Peter smirks "you like to change the subject when the subject makes you uncomfortable. I get it. Isaac will be living with you until his birthday, and unless we're going to tell your dad about werewolves, it'd be best to wait."

Stiles looks up at Peter in surprise. "Can we tell dad? It'll make more sense to him if he knows the families they've been killing are werewolves. Deputy Parrish isn't human. He's a Hell Hound, but he doesn't know it."

Peter smiles at him fondly. "Yes, of course. We can tell your dad about werewolves. You and Derek can show your advanced healing abilities and tell your father you survived because of it. I was wondering what Parish was. That explains the burnt cedar smell."

Stiles smiles happily. "Okay. I'll get Derek and Cora to come by the house for dinner tomorrow, and we can do a show and tell."

Peter ruffles his hair and says "sounds like a plan. But I'm still comatose."

"Understood, Uncle Peter."

Peter thoughtfully looks down at Stiles "By the way, little one. I will be repaying you for keeping me out of Eichen House."

 

TBC


	6. The Sheriff Finds out about Werewolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected 11-28-16

 

  
**Monday, January 31st**

  
Scott and Allison stopped by the hospital to see Stiles on the way to school. He's restlessly waiting for the doctor to come check him out so he can go home.  
  
Allison gets a phone call from Aunt Kate reminding her she'll be there on the 3rd. Allison says "I remember, this IS the third time today you called telling me you'll be here Thursday."  
  
That set off red flags for Stiles. As soon as they leave, he whispers "Uncle Peter. I believe that was a setup. Allison said that's the third time she called. She waited till she knew Allison was here. Kate wants us to know. I think she's trying to prove you're awake or catch one of us."  
  
"You're right. That call's timing and the fact it's the third one means it IS indeed a setup. Mention to your dad Kate's call, and we'll let the cops deal with it. If they lose Kate, it's the perfect time to take out Reddick and Unger AND frame her for it."  
  
Stiles thinks a minute and says "what if she plans on arriving Wednesday and using the calls to make us look for her AFTER she arrives?"  
  
"I'll have Derek watch their house."  
  
Stiles shakes his head. You can't follow predators. They always know when you're hunting them. "They'll be looking for someone to do that and hunters will sense us watching them. Set up a camera facing their door and one facing the back of the house. They won't detect cameras are watching them."  
  
"Good idea. You and Derek can set that up tonight, but be careful little one."  
  
"Of course, Uncle Peter." Stiles hears his growly purr. Thought only kitties purred but not asking Peter. Nope, no way. He just smiles.  
  
About two hours later the doctor FINALLY shows up to check him out and clears him to go home. His dad turns up about 45 minutes after that.

On the way home, they stop by the diner to get something for Stiles to eat that's not hospital food. The Sheriff's somewhat surprised he got a grilled chicken sandwich and a baked potato instead of the greasy burger and curly fries he loves.  
  
John studies his son's new eating habits thoughtfully for a minute. "Stiles, are you sure you don't want curly fries?"  
  
Stiles looks up from his baked potato. "Um. I can't eat fried foods anymore. It doesn't sit well with my stomach."  
  
John raises an eyebrow at that. When did that happen? He realizes there have been a few changes in his patterns. He's been eating different foods since before he went to the hospital. He hasn't asked for curly fries since at least ... the 20th. He used to want them EVERY day. His room was always neat, but now it's spotless and smells better. He's hanging out with different people than he used to. Hmm.  
  
Stiles gets his attention and asks "Dad, can we go to the grocery store? I plan on making dinner for us, Isaac, Derek, and Cora."  
  
Johns smiles. "Sure. No problem."  
  
Stiles gets the butcher to cut the meat he wants, so he KNOWS they didn't treat it with carbon dioxide, a bag of potatoes, a bag of onions, flour, and olive oil.  
  
The Sheriff drops him off at home and goes to work.  
  
Stiles texts Derek asking if he and Cora can come over now. They need to discuss the dinner tonight and Peter's plan about the KAS problem.  
  
Derek happens to be in Peter's room when he gets the text. He wonders aloud "KAS problem? What is KAS?"  
  
Peter looks up from the laptop Derek brought him and says "Stiles has a file on his laptop labeled KAS. It stands for Kate Argent Silver. That's where he keeps all of the research and information he's gathered over the years on her and Gerard. It's password protected. The password is the day of the fire. 1252005."  
  
Derek sits down next to Peter and asks "what plan did you and Stiles come up with?"  
  
Peter leans back in his chair and explains Stiles thoughts and ideas about how to watch the Argents without being seen or sensed.  
  
Derek is in awe that Stiles has found all of that information and made or helped make half of the plans they've used so far.

Peter says "He's a brilliant young man."

Derek smiles and says "my wolf chose the perfect mate. He always tries to have a backup plan. Lahey caught him unaware with the pipe tucked into the back of his pants, so they never saw him go for it."

Peter says "his level of aggression never changed. Anyone else, it elevates before they attack or he senses triumph from them."  
  
Peter smiles fondly about the boy and continues "yes, the boy's genuinely intelligent. Be aware, though. He's also magnificent at hiding if something is upsetting him. After you and his dad left to get Cora, he came to see me and totally broke down. He held himself together until everyone left before he allowed himself to shatter. I held him until he cried himself out and was able to pull himself back together."  
  
"He did? He didn't smell upset. I KNEW anyone else would be. I guess Empaths are good at hiding their emotions? What is Stiles to you? I see you're protective of him. You hunted him down to bite him. Am I going to have competition for my mate, Uncle?"  
  
Peter laughs."He's way too young for me. My wolf and I see him as the son I almost had. My cub. Your Mate. My beta and fledgling. We're pleased he'll be yours. You're my second. When I give you the Alpha power, he'll be the Alpha mate of our pack."  
  
A very shocked and wide-eyed Derek looks at Peter in disbelief. "You plan on giving me the Alpha power? But I don't know how to be an Alpha. Mom trained Laura, not me."

Peter scoffs "and we see how well her training went. Laura was a terrible Alpha that sought to make all of her family omegas. I hate to say it, but she deserved what she got. I'm sorry that I'm the one that did it, but she still deserved it. Talia did not train her to be like that."

Derek still doesn't understand "but I still don't know how to be an Alpha. Can you teach me?"

 Peter clasps his shoulder, and he looks into his eyes and says "yes. Once Kate and Gerard are dead I'll give it to you. I'll still be here. I can be your elder wolf and left hand. Stiles is brilliant and resourceful. He'll be a superb Alpha mate for you, and I can teach him to be a left hand. His morals are as ambiguous as mine are."  
  
Derek looks back nervously. "So you'd help me run the pack? But I'd be Alpha?"  
  
Peter smiles at him and turns back to the laptop as he says "yes. Now, get Cora and see what the boy wants. We discussed telling his dad and Isaac about werewolves tonight."  
  
Derek leaves to pick up Cora and go to Stiles' house.

 

 

 **LATER**  
Derek and Cora arrive at the Stilinski House. They hear him say "in the kitchen" when they walk in.  
  
Cora immediately jumps into hugging Stiles. "You're taller, leaner, and you're still hiding a six-pack under oversized clothes." Stiles blushes.  
  
Stiles loops his arm around her waist in a hug. "Cora, you look beautiful, as always. It's good to have you back in Beacon Hills. Are you going to go to my school?"  
  
Derek leans against the wall and says "Yeah, we just have to get them to correlate her school records as Cora Doe with Cora Hale. So what did you want to discuss?"  
  
Stiles stops and looks at Derek. "You're very direct. I like that. Two things." He grabs a wolf head medallion with red eyes off of the counter and hands it to Derek. "This is spelled with a glamour. If you don't know magic, glamour is an illusion. I have it set so when you shift your eyes; they'll look red. You want them to think you're the Alpha, and that'll sell that. It'll also hide your eyes reflect light."  
  
Derek takes it, looks it over and smiles as he puts it on. "Good thinking. If my eyes flashed, the color would be a dead giveaway."  
  
Stiles puffs up from the compliment. "It'll work on everyone but a magic user. We see through glamours. At least anyone that has their powers awake."  
  
Derek thinks for a minute. He looks over Stiles. "About that. You weren't able to sense or stop McCall when you were a kid, so I guess your abilities were dormant at the time. When do they wake up?"  
  
Stiles busies himself with dinner while he says "empathic children only pick up fear and pain until we're thirteen. It's how Witch children survived the Witch hunts. They can't detect our powers unless they're awake. All children under 13 escaped undetected. It takes anywhere from hours to weeks to learn to use and hide our abilities once they wake up."  
  
Derek looks down while he tries to process the facts. "So you were 10 when he abused you, and you were 14 or 15 when you protected Cora from being abused."  
  
Stiles looks over his shoulder at him."Yes. Fifteen. Uncle Peter says I can explain to dad about werewolves. I want to tell him and Isaac, tonight. Explain I survived being hit in the head because I'm not human anymore, and let my wolf heal the gash on my head."  
  
Derek looks up at Stiles. "I'd suggest leaving the wound, so you don't attract attention from the Argents. You can't be a werewolf with a wound like that. I think shifting eyes and claws will be enough of a display."  
  
Stiles stops and thinks about it. He considers how stupid of me not to see that. "Of course you're right. The other thing's Kate called Allison while she was in my hospital room reminding her she's arriving Thursday. I think it's either a set up to prove Peter's awake or a trap to catch one of us, and she's arriving before then."  
  
Derek smiles at him. "Peter told me about your ideas on it. You're right. Hunters would sense if predators were watching them but won't detect cameras."  
  
Stiles smiles at him. "So tonight we plant cameras far enough from their house not to be detected but still able to watch them." Stiles pulls out a blueprint of their neighborhood.  
  
Derek huffs a laugh and says "do I want to know how you got these?"  
  
Stiles looks up and says "No. Not really. Here is the Argent house. This tree is three houses down from them and tall enough to plant a mini camera on it without being seen. And this tree is on the opposite side of the house behind them. It's big enough for a camera to see over this house to the entire backyard and windows of their home."  
  
Derek looks at the blueprints as he tries to see any loopholes. "Werewolves can easily scale these trees and plant the cameras. How will we supply them with power? Batteries can't last that long, can they?"  
  
Stiles smiles mischievously. "That's the groovy thing about being a Witch. Danny spelled these cameras a couple of years ago with unlimited power. They don't need batteries or charging." Stiles turns on his laptop, keys in the cameras, and shows they can view both at the same time. "I'll give you the codes so you can access them on your laptop. Um, do you have a laptop?"  
  
Derek smiles at Stiles. "No. I have my iPhone though."  
  
Stiles takes his iPhone and keys in the address for the cameras and hands it back to Derek.

Derek asks "Can I read your KAS file?"  
  
He looks up surprised. "Um. Yes." He turns the laptop towards Derek after he opens the folder.  
  
Derek's nearly finished reading the file when Stiles asks "Derek, are you going to wait until I'm 18 to do ANYTHING with me? I mean you've only kissed me once, at the mall."  
  
The question gets his attention. He knows the answer's relevant to Stiles and the wrong answer could be critical. The safe thing to do is to ask for more information. He looks up at Stiles and carefully says "what are you asking, Stiles?"  
  
Stiles is looking down at his hands on the counter. He phrases his words in his head before he says "there's a lot of different things we can do that's not illegal. Like dating, holding hands, kissing, or even just hugging, or holding me and cuddling." He looks up at Derek, hopefully. "I'm not porcelain, and I'm not going to break if you touch me. I need your touch. We're tactile creatures, Derek."  
  
Derek closes the laptop and says "you're right. You're absolutely right." He walks to Stiles and lifts his chin to look in his eyes and says "you're VERY strong. I need to hold you and scent mark you properly."

Cora laughs as Derek takes Stiles into a bear hug and scents his neck and rubs his back for a while. "Now you smell like mine. Have you ever kissed anyone else?"  
  
Stiles nuzzle his neck as he smirks and says "Just you. I let dad think I was crushing on Lydia so he wouldn't keep asking why I never brought girls over. Hadn't found any guy beside you that interested me enough to bother with."  
  
Derek gets a happy grin on his face as he says in a serious voice "I think 16 year-olds need to be kissed." He kisses him very tenderly and deeply.  
  
Stiles pants against him as Derek backs him up against the wall. "Wow! You're the best kisser ever. I'm glad you're my first, everything."  
  
Derek smiles and practically purrs. "I like the idea of being your first and your last." He moves in for a passionate and dominating kiss until they need to breathe. "But we need to get dinner ready now. You're dad and Isaac will be here soon."  
  
Cora watches a 'Supernatural' marathon on Netflix while Derek and Stiles cook dinner. It turns out Derek's a champion baker. He bakes a fabulous Chocolate Mayo cake with homemade chocolate icing.

  
  
They just finished setting supper on the table when the Sheriff and Isaac walked in. Stiles says "wash up and come eat."  
  
At the table Stiles looks at Isaac as he says "Isaac, you remember Derek?" he nods. "this is his little sister Cora. Cora this is Isaac."  They both say hi.  
  
The Sheriff notices two bowls of french fries. "Why are there two bowls of french fries?"  
  
Stiles says "the blue one's fried and the white one's baked."  
  
Derek jumps in and says "we don't eat fried foods. It doesn't sit well with our stomachs."  
  
Sheriff's eyebrow goes up, and he asks with trepidation "why not?"  
  
Stiles looks at Derek for permission. He nods so Stiles continues "werewolves can't eat overprocessed or fried foods because OUR stomachs don't like the chemicals and preservatives."  
  
Isaac and his dad drop their forks as their mouths drop open. "What?"  
  
"That's how I survived that blow to the head. I'm not human anymore." Stiles, Derek, and Cora flash their eyes and show their claws and fangs.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Derek looks intently at John and says "those families Kate's killing are werewolves. The Argent's are hunters. They normally have a code, only to hunt those that hunt humans, but Gerard and Kate kill all werewolves and their families, whether they're wolves or not. Five of my late family members were human. Uncle Peter's human wife was very pregnant."  
  
Derek continues "Stiles can heal that wound at any time, but I told him not to. As long as he has a wound like that, THEY won't suspect he's one of us. I want my mate protected and safe."  
  
The Sheriff says "Mate? Stiles, is your mate? As in soulmate?"  
  
Stiles ducks his head and smile at his dad. "Really dad, that's what you got out of that? That Derek's my mate?"  
  
Derek continues in a solemn voice "as in we mate for life. Don't worry Sheriff. I'm four years older. I'm waiting till he's 18 to make it official, but our pack knows he's mine, to listen to him, and not to make any moves on him. I won't allow another to touch him."  
  
Isaac sits up and says "that's what you meant by the pack. You're a werewolf pack. You're offering me to join your pack as a werewolf?"  
  
Derek looks at him intently. "Yes, but after your 18th birthday. Sheriff, it was important to Stiles to tell you about us. You know this has to be kept secret from the outside world. We've been protecting Beacon Hills from other supernatural predators for centuries. Like windigos, succubi, and vampires."  
  
"Call me John. Stiles, are you okay being a werewolf?"  
  
Stiles runs his hands through his hair and fidgets a little. "Yes. I wasn't entirely human in the first place. I'm an Empath, like mom was."  
  
Derek takes Stiles hand and says "Stiles, you need to tell him what causes empathy. I know you don't want to, but it's no worse than being a werewolf. You don't have to be afraid that he'll hate you. It's 2011, not the sixteenth century."  
  
Stiles looks at their hands and slumps his shoulders. "I know your right, but we've been taught to be afraid of humans hearing that word. There's a lot of bad feelings associated with it. We find it hard to say aloud. Can you say it, please?"  
  
Derek rolls his eyes and faces John. "Stiles is a Witch. Each Witch has a unique ability for self-protection. Witches powers stay dormant until they turn 13. From what I remember they go through another power change when they turn 18. The power at 13 is to train them, and they reach full power when they turn 18."  
  
His dad says "you and your mother are Witches. Empathy is your self-defense. That explains so much. I still love you Stiles, no matter what you are. You still have half of me inside you, and that's what counts." He hugs Stiles tightly.  
  
Stiles says looks up at him, relieved. "That's the reason Kate wears the clothes of the kid she seduces. She hides her scent under his, so the werewolves she's killing don't smell her coming."  
  
John rests his head on his hand and says "that explains the aconite poisoning. Monk's Hood is a form of wolfsbane. She's killing them with wolfsbane. Everything makes sense now. You haven't asked for curly fries since at least the 20th. He turned you on the full moon?"  
  
Derek says "yes. The fact Stiles accepted us, already had a pack bond, a Witch, and on the full moon, vastly sped up the transition period."  
  
Isaac looks at each werewolf, pondering. "Why are Derek's eyes red and yours are gold?"  
  
Cora says "red eyes are Alphas, gold are the average werewolf, while blue are ones affected by a significant negative, like losing your mate or pack or even by killing someone."  
  
John asks dumbfounded "Alphas, betas?"  
  
Derek looks at Isaac and says "Alpha is the pack leader, only an Alpha can turn someone. Betas are the others in a pack. Omegas are betas that have no pack. They're lone wolves. A werewolf's strength comes from how strong or large their pack is."  
  
Derek looks at John and continues "pack hierarchy is the Alpha, his second, and their mates, and then the other betas. Stiles is my mate which places him above the other betas. They've got to listen to him when I'm not there."  
  
Cora smiles and looks at John. "We all love, respect and trust Stiles. He's perfect for Derek." Stiles blushes and ducks his head, and he feels pride coming from Derek.  
  
Stiles remembers about Kate, so he says "by the way dad. Allison got a call from Kate while she was in my hospital room. Kate said she'd arrive Thursday. I believe since Allison said it was the third call, it was timed for when she'd be at the hospital in my room ..."  
  
Derek pats Stiles' shoulder and says "they either wanted me to hear their call from Peter's room or for you to know because of Stiles. We think she'll arrive before then and set a trap for us. We want justice for our families, not revenge. She intends to kill the survivors and witnesses so she can get off scot-free, again."  
  
John realizes they have better hearing than humans. "You have super-hearing? That's how you knew McCall threatened Stiles."  
  
Derek nods and says "Yes. We have super-hearing and smell. I heard Stiles say restraining order, and he told him to leave. McCall threatened to beat him. I had to protect him. He's my mate. I love him."  
  
John says thoughtfully "I'll schedule regular patrols past the Argent house, and I need to talk with Chris, I'll leave out the werewolf angle. I'll bring him to the station and show him the evidence she's killing young kids and innocent people."  
  
Stiles claps his hands together in satisfaction. "Let's eat before the food gets cold, and Derek baked a delicious chocolate cake from scratch."

 

  
  
**About 11 pm**

Stiles sneaks out his window and joins Derek in the shadows. They walk to the Argent's house and plant the cameras. They double check that the angle and zoom are set correctly with Derek's phone.  
  
They're just about to leave the tree when Chris and Victoria drive up. They freeze and listen to them.  
  
Chris says "we can't deny it anymore. Kate and Gerard are killing innocent families. The entire family, not just the wolves. Peter's wife was human, pregnant, and nearly nine months along."  
  
"We HAVE to protect Allison from them. We NEED to tell her everything, so she knows Kate and Gerard are unstable and avoid them. She already knows Kate's a pedophile thanks to the mall outing with Derek. Why didn't we know she was fucking teenagers. The evidence shows she's having sex with 13-16-year-old boys and they weren't always wolves."  
  
"Gerard raised my sister, and he totally brainwashed her. There's a reason we don't tell our kids until they're 18. He is even sicker and more twisted than I ever thought. He started her on arson when she was four. FOUR!"  
  
"This utterly disgraces us, Argents. I say we change our name, to distance ourselves from him."  
  
"Victoria, I'm truly sorry your sister, Jennifer, committed suicide. I know you weren't close, but she's still your sister."

Derek and Stiles look at each other.

"Thank you, Chris. It's a shock. I can't believe she spent six years watching a comatose wolf for Kate."  
  
"Do you think the Sheriff's boy is one of them?"  
  
"No. You saw that gash in Stiles' head. It would've healed already if he was one of them. Derek likes him, and he apparently wants Derek. He's the sheriff's son, so we staff away from him, but I wonder if Derek told him what he is?"  
  
"I doubt it. Allison said Derek intends to wait until Stiles is 18. I think he'll wait until then to tell him. IF he does. I'm sure your sister fucking him over to kill his family totally ruined his trust in people. I doubt he'd tell him until he's SURE the boy won't run."

 

 

They go inside, and we leave.

Stiles leans into Derek as he says "you're right, Derek. They won't suspect me while I have this head wound."

Derek says "Chris doesn't sound like a threat to us. It looks like they follow the code."  
  
"I don't think Jennifer committed suicide. I believe she had help."  
  
"Yeah, I also think Uncle Peter had a hand in that. He's the Alpha. He doesn't have to tell us what he does, but at least it looks like suicide."  
  
Derek walks Stiles back to his house. Kisses him sweetly and watches as he climbs back in the house. He goes home to the loft and drops into bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

TBC


	7. Boyd Joins the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected 11-29-16

**TUESDAY, February 1st**

  
Stiles was happy to find he didn't lose the resistance to wolfsbane he built up while he was in the hospital. He increased the wolfsbane dosage.  
  
Isaac climbs in the jeep with Stiles to go to school and uses the drive as a chance to find out more about werewolves.  
  
Isaac side-eyes Stiles as he nervously asks "so, Stiles. The pain leeching? It's a werewolf ability?"  
  
Stiles maintains his calm appearance as he internally air fists. "Yes."  
  
Stiles seems okay talking about it and answering his questions, so he's going to ask more question. "What other abilities do you have?"  
  
Stiles smiles and gives him a fast glance. "We know someone's lying because we hear their heartbeat; faster healing; we can smell your emotions; faster speed; quicker reflexes; more durable or harder to kill; much stronger."  
  
Isaac waits a minute before asking "how long does it take to learn to control the abilities. To hide, you're not human?"  
  
Stiles thinks a few minutes. "It depends on the person. It could take hours or days. You'd take hours while Scott would take days if not a week."  
  
"Who chooses the ones you want to recruit for your pack?"  
  
Stiles smirks a little. "I do. I picked three possible recruits."  
  
"Me, Erica, and Boyd?"  
  
"Yes."

  
  
Isaac is a little surprised at his choices. "Why not Scott? He's your friend."  
  
Stiles fidgets in his seat a minute as he thinks how to word the answer. "He'd fight his wolf and hate being one of us. To him, everything's black or white. Life is shades of gray. He wouldn't obey our Alpha and wind up an Omega. The bigger the pack, the stronger you are, but you've GOT to have pack bonds. He can't trust more than one person at a time, and I can't fully trust him. He keeps his secrets to himself and tells everyone yours."

Isaac ask "do you tell him your secrets?"

Stiles looks at him for a second. "When we were kids I tested him by telling him a small secret that wouldn't hurt me badly if it got out. By the end of the week, everyone in the school knew. I didn't talk to him for over a week. After that, I never told him anything I didn't want everyone to know."

"Have you told any of his secrets?"

Stile huffs. "No. I don't want it done to me, so I don't do it to others."

"What secret did he tell the whole school that you don't want out?"

Stiles think a minute. "That my dad took my mother's name when he got married."

"What was your father's name before he got married?"

He looks at Isaac for a minute. "This stays between us."

Isacc solemnly nods and holds up the scout's honor sign.

Stiles sighs deeply. "McCall. Dad's last name was McCall before he got married." Isaac's jaw drops open, and he looks flabbergasted. Stiles looks at him and says "things make more sense now?"

Isaac takes a deep breath and says "I want to join the pack. My birthday is in two days."  
  
"I'll tell my alpha. I'll let you know what he says. We don't talk about werewolves or pack around humans, especially in school. Too many ears and always assume a hunter is watching or listening."  
  
"Okay. I understand. Derek said Argents are hunters. That includes Allison?"  
  
"I believe so."

Stiles parks his jeep, and they head into school.

  
  
**AT LUNCH**  
  
Stiles is eating with Cora, Erica, and Boyd when he hears Derek's heartbeat in his car outside. "Derek's outside." Cora is enjoying going to school with packmates.

Derek says "Our Alpha will turn Boyd tonight. Make sure he's at the loft after 9 pm."  
  
Erica says "understood."  
  
Stiles says "Isaac accepted and his birthday is in two days."  
  
Derek says "I'll let our Alpha know and see what he says. Bring him to the loft after school, so he can continue to bond with us."  
  
Isaac and Scott join Stiles, Cora, Boyd and Erica at their lunch table.

Stiles introduces Scott and Cora. "Scott McCall, Cora Hale."  
  
Scott shakes her hand and says "Hi."

Scott sits down across from Stiles since Erica's on one side of him, and Cora's on the other. He says "I'm surprised you're back in school already?"  
  
He shrugs his shoulders and says "I don't want my GPA to drop."  
  
Scott scoffs and says "like you were in the running for anything."  
  
Stiles frowns, huffs and gets mad. "Whatever."

Cora says "Stiles is a genius." She glares daggers at him.

Erica says "actually Scott. He has the second highest GPA in the whole school. We don't appreciate you insulting his intelligence like that."  
  
Scott scoffs "He doesn't appear to study or work at it. I didn't know he was keeping high grades. He hides his intelligence well."  
  
Derek growls outside. Stiles huffs and slams his fork down. "Whatever! See you guys later." He gets up to leave.  
  
Isaac says "you haven't finished your lunch."  
  
"I lost my appetite." He leaves, pointedly ignoring Scott.

Cora follows Stiles out.

Danny and Greenberg saw everything from the lunch line, and they're mad.

Erica thumps Scott's head on the table. "I just told you not to insult his intelligence and the next thing out of your big mouth is another insult. Are you just stupid or are you trying to hurt your supposed friend?" She dumps her salad on him and leaves with Boyd.

Scott whines "what did I do?"

Isaac looks shocked that he is so dense. "Wise up, man. Think about what you say BEFORE you say it. Would you want someone to say that to you?"  
  
"Oh! I guess I wouldn't. It WAS a put-down. I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Yeah, it was. One thing I learned about Stiles the last few days is he's a fucking genius, man. It hurts him to have someone call him an idiot. Not even Jackson will insult his intelligence. If I were you, I'd come up with a way to apologize, sincerely. He'll know the difference."  
  
"I'll apologize at practice."  
  
Isaac looks incredulous at him. "Hey, idiot! He quit the team, weeks ago. Didn't you notice your best friend wasn't there or has your nose been shoved so far up Allison's ass you didn't notice? You are so dense, man. Why does he stay friends with you? I'd have dropped you a long time ago."  
  
Scott winces "No, I didn't. I'm not a good friend, am I?"  
  
"NO! No, you're not."  
  
Allison joins them with a concerned face when she sees Scott's ashamed and sad face. "What's up?"  
  
Isaac huffs and looks at Allison. "He insulted Stiles intelligence, TWICE, and then was going to apologize at practice."  
  
She looks confused and says "but he quit the team weeks ago. Didn't you notice? He dropped it my first day, after you ignored him on the field trying to impress me."  
  
Scott whines "He did? Even you noticed? I've got to be the worst friend ever."  
  
Isaac slaps his hand on Scott's shoulder and says "you're definitely in the running, man. Better hope Danny and Greenberg don't find out or they'll flatten you during practice?

Scott squawked "WHAT?"

Isaac asks "Haven't you noticed, anytime someone hurts him, they pulverize them? They're good friends of his. I figured THAT out LAST year."

Scott states "I never noticed, but you're right. That always happens. I just thought it was a coincidence."

Isaac looks around and says "by the way Cora's the little sister of Stiles' boyfriend. You better smooth it over in front of her, so she doesn't tell her big brother you're trashing him."  
  
 Scott does a double take. "WAIT! WHAT? BOYFRIEND? When did that happen?"  
  
"Since before I moved in. Derek's very protective of Stiles. You need not insult or hurt him any more than you already have."

Outside in the parking lot, Derek smiles. He likes that Isaac's looking out for Stiles, even when he's not there. He'll be a good addition to the pack.

 

Isaac was right. Greenberg plowed over him so hard he saw stars. Neither Danny or Greenberg would talk to him, at all, during practice.

 

 

  
**IN THE PARKING LOT**

After school Stiles flirts with Derek while Erica leans on Boyd and Cora sits in the jeep reading as Allison, Scott, and Isaac walks up to them.  
  
Scott shuffles up to them with his head down as he nervously says "Stiles? I haven't been a good friend lately. I'm sorry I insulted you, twice. I need to think about things before I say them. I'm the real idiot. I never meant to imply you're one. I'm sorry for offending you."  
  
Stiles is so shocked that his jaw drops open. "Wow! That's the first time you've ever apologized. I'm impressed. Apology accepted." Derek pulls Stiles into his arms and Stiles leans back on his chest.  
  
Allison says "Derek. My parents told me what Kate did to you. I'm so sorry she did that to you, AND she killed your family."  
  
Derek says "I appreciate you feel bad about what your Aunt," ... he sees her flinch at the word Aunt ... "sorry, Kate did, but Stiles also lost his mother in that fire. She died saving my Uncle. I wasn't the only one hurt that night. You had nothing to do with her actions. It wasn't your fault. Don't take someone else's guilt, especially if they're incapable of feeling it themselves."  
  
"Stiles? That's what happened to your mom? That's why you visit Peter ever other day?"  
  
Stiles says "Kate kills a family by arson every year. The FBI found her first one was when she was four. She's 36 now. That's 32 families she killed. You're nearly 18. You can't carry that kind of guilt. That's not YOUR job. I started visiting Peter because I didn't want him to be alone, like me. He's like my favorite Uncle."  
  
"Oh my God, since she was four!! Mom and dad skimped on the details. They only mentioned the Hale Fire."  
  
"Possibly because they don't know the full details. Chris was 18 when Kate was born and already married, so he was rarely around her. The Hale Fire impacts you because you live here now. It affects quite a few people in town."  
  
Allison looks thoughtful. "Derek, they said you think you're a werewolf."  
  
Derek laughs. He flashes his eyes and extends his claws and says "I don't think, I know! Argents hunted us for centuries. Ones like your dad follow a code and only hunt those that kill humans. Kate and Gerard kill all werewolves AND their friends. My mother, father and, older brother were werewolves. It didn't matter the others were human or Aunt Janet was human and nine months pregnant with Peter's child. All she cares about is if you're our friend, she needs you dead, with us, because we aren't as human as you."  
  
A very shocked Scott says "werewolves are real?"  
  
Stiles calmly looks at them and says "werewolves aren't monsters, hunters are. Not all monsters are monstrous. Humans are worse, by far. They find new ways to kill each other for power. What people call monsters mostly only kill to survive or protect themselves and their children."  
  
A confused Scott says "Stiles? You knew they were DIFFERENT?"  
  
Stiles smile "I found out this year. I didn't know before, and Derek's still the same man I grew up with, he hasn't changed. It makes no difference to me if you're white, purple, Witch, hunter, or werewolf. My friends are still my friends. I'm not prejudiced."  
  
Danny and Greenberg suddenly appear out of nowhere, on both sides of Scott and Allison. Their eyes glow white and ask if Stiles is okay. Stiles looks at them and says something in another language, they bow to him and walk away. 

  
A confused Allison asks "what are they? What was that about?"  
  
Stiles calmly says "my coven was ensuring you weren't threatening me. Supernaturals don't like your family much, especially the old Witch covens. They downright hate anyone with the Argent name."  
  
Allison confusedly asks "coven? Are you a Witch? Are they Witches? They're sweet, though?"  
  
Stiles scoffs. "So, being a Witch means you're evil, or mean, or ugly, or what even?"  
  
She looks like she's been chastised and is ashamed."You're right. I AM prejudiced. Danny's the same, sweet person I know. Being a Witch doesn't change who he is, or who you are."  
  
Stiles calmly states in his lecturing voice "no, it doesn't. As a matter of fact, having an established pack/coven in town makes the city safer. We protect our territory and keep other predators out. The vampires in our school know if they hunt humans we'll incinerate them, so they behave."  
  
A shocked Scott whines "Now, there's vampires in our school?"  
  
Stiles arches an eyebrow as he looks at him. "And warlocks, windigos, wraiths, harpies, and even a demon hybrid. They toe the line because we won't let them hunt in our territory."  
  
Stiles sighs and continues "Hunters don't look at that, only that werewolves are around. They don't notice the environment. Like when farmers removed wolves from Yellow Stone. The elk population exploded. They ate the willows and vegetation unchecked, killing off beavers which killed off most of the willow trees, forcing Elks to eat the farmers' crops. Now they're trying to bring back wolves, the problem is, it's too far out of control to fix in the next generation. It's not just one species your hurting. It's the entire ecosystem."  
  
Allison looks deep in thought, mulling everything over. "I never thought about that. You're right. There's always more to a situation than it appears. You've given me a lot to think about. Thanks." Allison walks to her car and drives off.  
  
Scott gets on his bike and heads to where he works, at Deaton's vet office.  
  
Erica thoughtfully says "I never thought about any of that. How long before her dad asks you about it?"  
  
Stiles looks at her with a smirk. "Knowing her, not long. We were going to the loft. Let's get out of here."  
  
Derek pushes Stiles up against his jeep and kisses him long and hard as he moves his hands into Derek's hair. "Thanks, for everything you said. I never really thought about that either, and I've been in a pack my entire life."  


  
**LATER**  
Derek's telling Peter about the standoff in the parking lot when Peter holds up his hand and says "Wait! Backup. Danny and Greenberg outed themselves, as Witches, to protect Stiles?"  
  
"Yes. Is that remarkable?"  
  
Peter has on his 'Bitch. Please' face. "That would be a DUH! Yes, it is! That means Stiles is the coven's Head Witch. Witches are like wolves. Any witch can join any coven, but only a High Witch can lead it. Without them, there's no coven. The only reason a Witch outs themselves is to protect their head."  
  
"Stiles is the Head Witch? How much do you know about Witch covens?"  
  
Peter looks deep in thought as he says "quite a lot. Covens average five Witches that are about the same age. Each one specializes in a different type of magic. Witches can identify all supernaturals EXCEPT werewolves. We're human when we aren't the wolf. They speak an ancient dead language among themselves when they don't want others to know what's said or to stress they're Witches and not to fuck with them. A High Witch isn't chosen, and they're not born one. They fight or test for it, depending on how vicious the coven is. The most powerful Witch is always the High Witch. Their powers are dormant until they are thirteen. Those powers are like training powers for when their powers suddenly go to full power at 18. After that, they hone and refine them."  
  
Derek thinks this over as he says "Stiles said something in a strange language and they just walked away. So he's their strongest Witch?"  
  
Peter looks intensely at Derek as he says "Yes. Some say a Witches language is Chaldean or Atlantean. I'm impressed he was talking about ecosystems. That's what Alphas and left-hands learn when we're taught to protect our territory and why."  
  
Derek is shocked. He thoughtfully asks "So you, Laura and, mom were shown that?"  
  
Peter happily says "Yes. It's the responsibility of the Alpha to use the pack to protect your territory so the land can protect your pack."  
  
Derek leans forward as he asks "can you teach me these Alpha teachings? I mean, since you plan on giving me the Alphaship?"  
  
Peter smiles as he realizes just how magnificent of a prize Stiles is. He looks at Derek with plans running through his head of making their pack one of the strongest and stablest packs. "I can do that. I'm sure it correlates to what Stiles learned as Head Witch. We can ask him to help teach you as well. We can ask tonight. Then the two of you'll have something besides the teens to bond over and draw you closer together."  
  
Derek smiles. He remembers something else. "Tonight? Peter, speaking of the teens. Isaac accepted the offer to join and his birthday is the third."  
  
Peter squeezes his shoulder as he says "we'll turn him that night then. Boyd will be in the loft at 9 pm, tonight?"  
  
Derek nods and says "Yes."  
  
Peter leans back in his chair as he plans things out. "I want Stiles there. We're stressing he'll be your mate, and that puts him over them. He needs to be there to learn the responsibilities of the Alpha mate."  
  
Derek pulls out his phone and brings up Stiles contact number. "Okay, uncle. I'll text him to be there, at 9 pm?" He looks up at Peter for confirmation.  
  
Peter shakes his head. "No. Have him there earlier than that. Say 8 pm. He may need to calm Boyd's nerves. Besides, it gives you time alone with him."  
  
Derek smiles wistfully. He hasn't had alone time with Stiles yet. "Okay."  
  
  
**LATER**

  
Derek and Stiles are cuddling on the couch, with maybe a little light petting and kissing, waiting for Boyd to arrive. At 8:30 Stiles texts Boyd to see where he is. "He said in traffic and will be here in the next 5 minutes."  
  
Peter walks in, looks around, and doesn't see or smell Boyd. He arches his eyebrow as he asks "did he get cold feet?"  
  
Derek looks up at him as he says "No. Boyd says he'll be here in the next 5 minutes or so."  
  
Peter sits on the couch next to them as says "Okay." He pats Stiles leg as he says "So, Stiles? You're the Head Witch of your coven?"  
  
Stiles looks surprised. "Yeah. I suppose I am."  
  
Peter ruffles his hair as he says "Derek and I were discussing the direction of the pack after we deal with Gerard and Kate. I want to give the alpha power to Derek and let him be top dog. I  can be his left-hand and advisor."  
  
Stiles looks cautious. He feels like he's about to be the center of attention. He hates that. "Okay. Why do I get the feeling I'm involved in those plans somehow?"  
  
Peter smiles very proudly at him. "Because you are, little one. I want you to learn the Alpha Mate responsibilities. Derek wants formal training as Alpha. I thought with your formal training as Head Witch that you can assist me in teaching Derek. I also want to train you as the left-hand. You're a natural."  
  
Stiles considers it and thinks out loud. "Okay. That gives me more time with Derek. I can definitely handle that."  
  
Peter pulls him into a one armed hug. "I thought you'd both like the time alone, together, to strengthen your bond."  
  
Stiles and Derek look at each other and smile.  
  
Peter rolls his eyes and says "that's what I thought." He thinks for a minute before he asks his next question. "Stiles? what do you see Boyd as?"  
  
Stiles says "A second for Derek."  
  
Boyd walks in and says "sorry I'm late. Traffic's a bitch."  
  
Derek gets up and leads Boyd to the EZ chair and motions for him to sit down. "Boyd, I'm currently the second." Motioning to Peter he says "this is my Uncle Peter, my Alpha. He's not letting the scars heal because he's playing the human, comatose victim. After we deal with the Argent hunters, I'll be the Alpha. Stiles used his magic to make my eyes look red. They're blue because I feel responsible that my family died in the fire."  
  
Stiles walks up behind Derek and hold his bicep as he says "With Peter playing comatose, that means we need to present Derek as our Alpha to outsiders. We always defer to the second when the Alphas unavailable."  
  
Peter explains what happened the night of the fire, about Kate, Gerard, and the hunters. He tells Boyd "if you want to change your mind or you're not sure about this, now is the time to speak up. It's not reversible."  
  
Boyd says "I'm positive. I've never been so positive about a decision in my life. It's a chance to be part of a pack/family. I won't be alone anymore and have a mate. I'm aware of the dangers, and I'm willing to take the chance to be with your pack. I'll obey the Alpha of the pack. I understand Stiles is Derek's mate. He's above us. We respect, trust and love Stiles. I'll protect and obey him when you're not there."  
  
Peter smiles kindly at him. "This will hurt. But it's worth it. The bite is a gift." He lifts Boyd's shirt and bites into his side with his fangs. Boyd grips the arms of the chair and screams. Stiles gets the first aid kit and bandages his side.  
  
Derek and Peter teach him to shift to beta and how to control his senses. To hide that his wolf senses are better than humans so as not to attract attention. Don't look at something you're listening to, especially if people can't hear it or know you shouldn't be able to."  
  
Boyd has it under control by midnight. He goes upstairs to the spare room to sleep.  
  
Stiles paces nervously as he builds up his courage for what he wants to say. "Peter, Derek? The third is the new moon. My coven meets then. I need to tell them Peter's my Alpha and Derek's my mate. I'd like you both there when I do. Peter, if you're there, you can extend membership to my coven as human witches to your pack. That'll give our pack the most protection you could ever hope for." He glances nervously at Peter to see if he'll reject this offer.  
  
Derek takes his hand and says "I'll be there, but for Peter to be there, he'd have to bite Isaac earlier in the day or the next day."  
  
Peter says "you can bring him to the hospital and use your silence spell, so no one hears him scream. As I recall, you didn't scream and neither did Erica."  
  
"No, we didn't. We both have a high tolerance for pain, though. Hers was from seizures and mine was from abuse."  
  
Peter says thoughtfully. "If I bite Isaac after school, we'd have more than enough time to train him and go to your midnight meeting. Having a coven of Witches in our pack will give us more protection and make us one of the more powerful packs."  
  
Stiles says "Okay. I need to get home." Derek kisses him deeply, and they both scent mark him before he leaves.

TBC 


	8. Kate's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected on 11-30-16

**WEDNESDAY, February 2nd**

  
**AT SCHOOL**  
The last class just ended, and Stiles is putting his books in his locker when he hears Derek's heartbeat outside. It sounds off. It's elevated, and his breathing is labored. "Derek?"  
  
When there's no answer, he slams his locker shut, grabs Erica and Boyd, and rushes to his jeep where he finds Derek barely conscious in the passenger seat.  
  
Stiles strokes his cheek and ask "Derek, what's wrong?"  
  
Derek shows him a bullet wound in his arm. It spiderwebbed, and black blood is oozing from it.

  
  
Stiles pales as he smells the wolfsbane. Flustered and worried, he says "that's Wolfsbane. Who shot you?" He calms himself enough to make plans to fix Derek. "Where were you when they shot you?"  
  
He grunts in pain. "Kate. I was getting gas at the gas station on the east side, the one with the carwash. I heard her say something to her partner about rare wolfsbane, and it'd kill me in 24-48 hours."  
  
An angry Stiles says "not on my watch! We need to tag team guys! Boyd, here are my keys. Drive him to the vet's office where Scott works. Tell Deaton, the High Witch of the Blue Witches needs a druid to treat Derek Hale while I get the Wolfsbane to cure him. I NEED you to say that precisely."  
  
Boyd takes a calming breath and says "right! The High Witch of the Blue Witches needs a druid to treat Derek Hale while he gets the wolfsbane to cure him."  
  
Stiles says "good! Erica! I need you to go to the hospital and make sure there aren't any hunters smelling of gun oil and Wolfsbane after Peter. Tell him Kate's here, and she shot Derek. I'm getting the wolfsbane to cure him."  
  
Erica says "got it!"  
  
Stiles says "good. Now everyone, go!"  
  
Stiles goes to the gas station and finds Derek's car, abandoned, with the door still open, the keys in the ignition, and fresh blood on the ground by the door. He casts a locator spell to lock on the specific Wolfsbane she used. It goes to two different locations. He moves it to a map to see them. The Hale House and the Argent House. He drives Derek's car to his Russian Mafia friend, Alexi, and asks him to search it for anything planted in it. They guarantee him they'll go over it with a fine-toothed comb.  
  
He runs to the Argent House and enters through Allison's window. She's there. He tells her Kate shot Derek with wolfsbane. His spell says there are two locations for the wolfsbane he needs. One's here, and the other has to be a trap.  
  
Allison shows him to Kate's room. "SHE left a bag, last time SHE was here, under the bed." They open it, and Stiles sees a labeled pine box. Allison says "it reads 'Blue Wolfsbane' in French." She hands him two bullets, and he runs out the window to Deaton's office.  
  
He gets to Deaton's and runs in, but the half door is closed completing the mountain ash circuit. Damn! He covertly uses telekinesis to move the half door to open the ash barrier built into it, and runs into the back. Derek's unconscious on the floor.

"Deaton, I got it!" He gives him one of the bullets. Deaton opens the shell, piles the wolfsbane into a small pile and lights it with a lighter. It releases blue smoke. Stiles and Boyd Lift Derek up to the table and proceeds to wakes him up.  
  


Deaton tells Derek "here's the Wolfsbane. You know what to do with it."  
  
Derek grabs it and slaps it on the bullet wound. He screams and convulses in pain as the spidering recedes to the wound and disappears as it heals. He's laying there, panting as he recovers.

Stiles helps Derek sit up, and he takes the opportunity to lean into him and scents his neck to ensure he's okay with a small subvocal whine.  
  
Derek pulls him into a hug and says "I'm okay. You got it in time."  
  
Deaton saw the embrace and confirmation, but nothing to show Stiles is a wolf or his mate. He says "Derek. I was your mother's emissary. She asked me to keep an eye out for you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you after the fire."

  
Stiles says quietly enough so that only the wolves can here "if that's looking out for you I'd hate to see what neglect looks like." Something's bothering Stiles about Deaton, but he can't put his finger on it.  
  
Boyd snorts, and Derek inclines his head to indicate he heard and agreed.  
  
Derek long ago learned to hide his emotions from everyone but an Empath. He shows a surprised face and says "you were mom's emissary?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Derek hands Stiles his phone, and says "call Erica."

When she answers, he asks "what's the status there?" He pushes through the pack bond that he wants everyone to be cautious and not say Peter's name or where he is.  
  
"I didn't see or smell any hunters here. HE's very agitated. How's Derek?"  
  
Derek takes the phone "I'm a little weak yet, but I'll live. Stiles got the antidote I needed. Did HE know Deaton was mom's emissary?"  
  
Peter says "yes. He works both sides, so I don't trust him and never have."  
  
Stiles says "Erica, ask how his Polish is?"  
  
Stiles hears him say "My Polish is in excellent condition, though my Russian is better, little one" which makes him smile.  
  
"Good." In Russian Stiles says "I cast a locator spell on the wolfsbane. It showed two locations. The hunter's House and your House. Yours is a trap, so I went to theirs. I got in through the girl's room, told her Kate shot Derek, and there's a supply of the wolfsbane I need there. The girl said SHE left a bag under the bed the last time she was there. We retrieved the blue wolfsbane bullets from it, and I rushed it here."  
  
Peter says in English "you're right, our old house is a trap. Derek, call the good sheriff and tell him Kate's in town and hiding out in the tunnels under our house. Be careful. She set a trap for us. She shot you and is expecting us, looking for the cure. He may want to take Chris to see if he can get her alive."  
  
Stiles continues in Russian "his car was still where he was shot, with the door opened, which was suspicious. I drove it to my Russian Mafia friend and asked him to search it to make sure SHE didn't plant anything in it." As he's talking on Derek's phone, he gets a text from Alexi on his phone. "Hold on. They just texted me."  
  
It says there's a bug under the seat, a tracking device under the engine, and wolfsbane in the air vent. Stiles relays this to Peter in Polish.  
  
Peter replies in Russian "have them remove those and give the electronics to the cops to track. Have Deputy Parrish go with you to retrieve it. I know in Russia and Poland the populace trust and helps the mafia more than the government because they look out for the people. It may not be the same here as it is there. I want you protected."

  
  
"Understood. It's the same here IF you prove your Polish/Russian ethnicity. Uncle, I just realized what's bothering me about the pet doctor. He said he was the mojo user for your sister's pack. He told my dad he and his father supplied the silver hunters with the poisonous herb for 30 years. That means he knew who the evil bitch was but didn't warn any of you. How do we know he wasn't working with them?"

Peter says "You're right. I never caught that. He could've warned us they were in town, but he didn't. The man knows a lot more than he's saying. Be careful, little one."

He says "I will, Uncle" as he hangs up and hands the phone to Derek so he can call the Sheriff.  
  
Before he can make the call, Stiles says "tell dad to bring Parrish with him. He's not human and mostly invulnerable. Also, I left your car with the Russian Mafia to search for plants."  
  
They saw Deaton's face go from puzzled about the Polish to shocked about the Russian mafia. He notices Deaton feels calculating and not entirely honest. He's not helping either side, just his own. He's like a druid mercenary that works for whoever pays the most. Nice to know.  
  
Stiles continues "They found a locator, a bug, and wolfsbane in the air vent. HE said to bring Parrish with me to get those so the cops/FBI can track HER with it. If Parrish could wear something to hide his uniform, that'd be great. My FRIENDS don't like cops, not even my dad."  
  
Derek says "my Polish IS rusty, but my Russian's better. I understood most of what was said." Stiles happily smiles as Derek says in Russian "HOW are you Polish and your dad isn't, with a last name like yours?"  
  
Stiles looks at the ground, runs his hand through his hair and says "that's my mom's last name. Dad took it when he got married because he didn't want to insult her with his last name."  
  
Derek looks at him oddly for a minute, then makes the call and tells John about Kate and the trap. "... and Stiles said to bring Parrish with you because he's not human and mostly immune. Bringing Chris might be helpful in trying and get Kate alive. Stiles will also need Parrish to retrieve a bug and locator his Russian Mafia friends found in my car."  
  
John says in a fondly exasperated voice "only my kid would be best of friends with the HEAD of the Russian Mafia. If Kate thinks you're there, and attacks, there won't be enough to identify. They're very protective of Stiles." Derek raises an eyebrow about that. Head?  
  
Stiles has been covertly watching Deaton the whole time. He doesn't trust him now that he knows he was supposedly working for Talia and supplying Gerard.  
  
Derek hangs up, slides off the table, but is wobbly. Stiles catches him and leans his head on his shoulder as he hugs him tightly. "Don't EVER do that again! I thought I was going to lose you." Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' waist.  
  
He holds his face to where he's looking in his eyes. "I didn't plan on this happening. You took some risks yourself, getting that wolfsbane. I'm glad you're careful, but I don't want to lose you either." He looks at Deaton. Holds his other hand out to him and says "thank you for your help."  
  
Deaton says "I didn't do that much. Just tried to keep you stable while Wilkksiezycawyc got the wolfsbane."  
  
Stiles says "I hate using my real name, call me Stiles."  
  
Derek says "what does your name mean?"  
  
"It means wolf moon howl in Polish."

 

  
  
**LATER**  
Chris Argent, Parrish, and the Sheriff come into the Stilinski house. Stiles and Derek go on alert as soon as Chris got out of his car.  
  
They're in the living room watching the news. "Chris?"

  
Chris nods at Derek and says "Stiles? Allison told me you got Wolfsbane from our house to cure Derek. How did you know where to find it and her trap?"  
  
Stiles looks up at him from the couch. "I went to where Kate shot him and cast a locator spell on the Wolfsbane used. It showed two locations. The Hale House and yours. I knew the Hale House had to be a trap and she must've forgotten she had some at your house."  
  
Chris sits in a chair across from them and says "Allison said two Witches revealed themselves to protect you. Witches don't show themselves unless it's to protect the head of their coven. You're the High Witch?" John looks shocked at this.  
  
Stiles nods and says "yes."  
  
Chris nervously and cautiously says "what you told Allison about the ecosystem IS correct. I checked the towns where every family Kate killed lived. They suddenly started having supernatural predators killing the populace. Murders went up to 70% within six months and remained there until a new werewolf pack established itself before the rate dropped back to 15% or so."  
  
Stiles nods and slowly says "I know. Hunters only look at killing werewolves/witches. They don't consider packs/covens protect their territory from ALL predators. The responsibility of the alpha/High Witch is to use their pack/coven to protect their territory, so their lands will safeguard their pack/coven."  
  
Chris adjust his collar and says "thanks for pointing out these things. Before Gerard took over, hunters never messed with stable packs/covens. They knew about ecosystems. Gerard left that fact out. I brought up ecosystems with other hunting clans. They researched areas where known packs are and where the packs were killed or driven out. They found the same things. They decided the ecosystem's better to maintain for human safety. They'll leave established packs/covens alone from now on. Some have even chosen to support those groups to keep the stability."  
  
Stiles looks relieved. "That's fantastic. That means we don't have to worry about being killed because we aren't human."  
  
Derek looks intently at Chris and says "what's your stand on it?"  
  
Chris returns the intense stare. "I want to maintain the ecosystem, and that means a truce with you to stop Kate and then leave you guys alone. Is Stiles your emissary?"  
  
Derek looks thoughtful. "He's our magic user, so I guess you could say that."  
  
Stiles looks questioningly at Chris and his dad. "Did you catch Kate?"  
  
"No. Kate got away, but we took out four of her hunters."  
  
The Sheriff steps away from the wall he's been leaning and says "I put out an APB on her. We hope to catch her soon."

 

  
Chris leaves, and Derek stays to talk with John.  
  
Parrish and Stiles go to the Russians warehouse. He's wearing his old jacket over his uniform. They aren't overly fond of cops. They bring the electronics to the bureau and have them start backtracking her with it.  
  
Parrish brings Stiles home only to find the door kicked in. There's blood on the floor, and a spent smoke bomb in the living room. Stiles pulls out his phone and tracks their phones. They're in a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Parrish calls the department. "The Sheriff was hurt and kidnapped from his OWN home. Send a crime unit to gather evidence while we track them."  
  
They go to the warehouse and find it on fire. They rush in and see Derek and a wounded Sheriff chained to the wall on the far side of the basement. They're in a cell surrounded by mountain ash and trying to stay low enough to avoid the smoke. "Dad, Derek! Are you okay?"  
  
They yell "get out of here! Save yourselves!"

  
Neither Parrish or Stiles can cross the ash circle. Stiles starts pushing on the barrier. His eyes glow golden, and his hands light up where he's pushing the ash wall. Stiles keeps pushing and is slowly pushing the barrier back. His eyes slowly change from gold to red as he continues to struggle. Derek and the Sheriff are staring with open mouths. He finally breaks the barrier and falls to his knees, panting.

  


Parrish runs up to them. His eyes glow orange, he melts the bars of the cell, and then the chains where they connect to the wall as the fire starts burning through a wall six feet away.

  
Stiles looks around for anything that can help them and sees an old sink hanging off the wall. He holds his hand out to the sink and focuses on the water deep in those pipes. He brings the water gushing out of the pipes and makes it smother the flames. It takes 15 minutes to reduce the fire enough for them to escape.

They make it out of the burning warehouse, coughing and wiping the soot out of their eyes. Parrish calls the fire department as they get in the cruiser.

Parrish looks to the Sheriff for confirmation that he did the right thing as he says "the department's canvassing your house for evidence against Kate."

John nods in acknowledgment as he's nursing his shoulder and grimacing in pain when Stiles touches his arm and leeches some of his pain. He sags from relief. They drive to the Stilinski house where the deputies cut the chains off their wrists and bag them as evidence.  
  
Stiles worriedly says "dad. She shot you to see if you're a werewolf."  
  
He sarcastically says "I figured that."  
  
Derek says "John. It isn't safe to stay here. I'll bring Stiles to my loft while Parrish brings you to the hospital. You need to get that bullet wound checked. They need to treat you for aconite poisoning. Wolfsbane kills everyone, just not as fast as werewolves. I have spare rooms if you want to stay with us."  
  
"Okay, Derek. You take care of my boy. I'll text Isaac to stay with Scott tonight. Melissa offered me a place at her house for now. After nearly losing Stiles the other night, I decided not to waste any more time asking her out and moving to more than friends."

Stiles lets out a whoop. "Yes!"

Derek sincerely says "I will Sheriff. I'll defend him with my life, as will my pack."

Stiles hugs his dad and asks for a text on his arm before he leaves with Derek.

 

  
Derek's driving Stiles to the hospital when he says "Stiles, let me see your eyes."  
  
Stiles shifts his eye to glowing red wolf eyes. "Derek? I feel strange. Different. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you. You've evolved into a True Alpha. Your alpha power can't be taken or given away."  
  
They park in the parking garage that Peter used before.  
  
Parrish brings the Sheriff to the hospital where Melissa patches him up while she's ranting. Stiles overhears it on the way to climb into Peter's window.  
  
Melissa says "what has the world come to when serial killers break into the Sheriff's house, kidnaps him and tries to kill him in another arson fire that's, of course, arson. The BITCH isn't even trying to hide it anymore."  
  
The Bureau comes and takes a statement from him and upgrades the charges against Kate since she shot and kidnapped a police officer, and then tried to kill him in an arson fire. John has to have treatment for the aconite poisoning.  
  
They climb the wall and go in through Peter's third story window. A concerned Peter asks "what's going on?"  
  
Derek explains everything to Peter.

Peter says "Stiles, show me your eyes."

Stiles shows him his red eyes with trepidation. "Do I have to leave the pack? I don't want to go away! Derek says you can't take the Alpha power away from a true Alpha!" He's close to tears.  
  
Derek grabs him in a fierce hug and holds him to his chest as he says "we're not like Witches where there's only one Head Witch. Sometimes the Alpha Pair are both Alphas. There's a pack out there with EVERY member an Alpha. If I have to, I'll let you be the Alpha. I won't lose you! Is that why you smelled upset on the way here?" 

Stiles nods sadly. 

"You need to tell me if something's bothering you. I/we" he looks to Peter for confirmation, as he nods affirmative, "can help with whatever's bothering you."  
  
Peter smiles reassuringly. As soon as Derek lets him go, he pulls him into a bear hug he doesn't release as he cradles Stiles head to his chest. Stiles relaxes in his arms and looks up at him from where he's leaning into his chest. "So it's not a problem? I don't have to go away?"  
  
Peter kisses his forehead. "No, of course not, little one. You keep showing me that my wolf chose the very best possible beta."  
  
A shocked Stiles ask timidly "I do?"  
  
A proud Peter answers "yes, little one. I'm proud of you evolving into a True Alpha." He strokes his hair. "That's very rare. You're a powerful wolf. I'm glad you're mine. When Derek's the Alpha, you'll be the best, most perfect, and strongest mate possible. I can't wait to see how powerful you become." He scents Stiles' neck.  
  
A jealous Derek says "Peter? I get the feeling you'd protect him before you'd protect me."  
  
Peter smirks and says "you're right. I'd protect him first. He was here with me the last six years, so I have stronger feelings for him. Once we rebuild our family bonds, that might change. Right now, I'd hurt you if you hurt him."  
  
Derek swallows and looks down as he says "Uh ... good to know."  
  
Stiles nervously says "Peter? I overheard Melissa patching up dad. She mentioned Kate's not even trying to make her fires look like arson. She blatantly broke into the Sheriff's house, shot him, and kidnapped him. She's getting more dangerous. Trying to take out her enemies. What if she sends someone here to kill you?"  
  
Peter offhandedly says "your dad has a sharp mind when it comes to crimes and strategy. He just doesn't know how to deal with you. If Melissa mentioned that to him, I'm sure he or the Bureau will post a guard here to protect me."  
  
Stiles timidly asks "won't a guard make it hard for you to go out and do stuff? Will that mean you'll have to AWAKEN?"  
  
He smiles reassuringly at Stiles. "I have the cell phone you provided me. I can always send and receive texts. I'd have to rely more on both of you to carry out my instructions. Kate should have more than enough rope to hang herself and Gerard by now. They know he's pulling her strings."  
  
Stiles hugs him tightly, and they scent mark each other to calm their wolves and reinforce their pack is strong.  
  
Derek and Stiles go to Derek's loft. Once inside he leads Stiles to his bathroom and has him take a shower. When he comes out, there's an old pair of sweatpants and a henley waiting for him to wear. His wolf is happy to wear his mate's clothes. He likes the way their scents mingle.  
  
He goes out to find Derek getting a spare blanket and pillow and heading for the living room, to sleep on the couch.  
  
Stiles gets mad. "Oh no! You are NOT going to sleep on the sofa!"  
  
He raises an eyebrow at Stiles and looks at him expectantly. "Boyd is in the spare room."  
  
Stiles blocks the door and resolutely says "we'll share the bed. It's a King, for Christ sake. There's more than enough room for both of us." He smiles shyly at him as he adds "Besides I want to cuddle with you."  
  
Derek laughs. "Okay. But we stay dressed from the waist down. You're only 16." He moves closer and smiles evilly at him as he adds "I want to date you before I get you naked and have my way with you." 

Stiles blushes, ducks his head, and runs his hand through his hair nervously.  
  
Derek takes his hand and leads him back up to the bedroom where they climb under the covers. Derek gets comfortable, and Stiles snuggles into the crook of his shoulder and neck. Stiles locks his hand into Derek's shirt and holds on tight.  
  
Derek barely smells he's upset. He cups his hand around his neck and pulls him closer as he asks "what's wrong, baby?"  
  
Stiles says "I nearly lost you today, twice! And I almost lost my dad. Kate's trying to take everyone away from me."  
  
Derek rolls them over to where he's laying draped over Stiles, bracing most of his weight on his elbows. Stiles clasps his hands around his back. Derek kisses him slowly and passionately. He deepens their kiss when Stiles moans into his mouth. He doesn't stop kissing him till they're both breathless.  
  
"Stiles, I don't intend EVER to leave you. We mate for life, and I intend to have a very long life with you. I'll do everything in my power to protect your dad for you. Peter and I are moving to stop Kate. I'm pretty sure since Kate escaped tonight, cops and hunters know she's in town, she started a fire to kill your dad and me. I'm sure Peter's hunting and killing the last two arsonists tonight and framing her for it. We'll deal with her, and if it's not us, it'll be your dad, the FBI, or the hunters."  
  
He continues "thanks to you, and we've got Boyd and Erica in our pack. Isaac will join us tomorrow, and we'll meet with your coven. I have the best possible mate. I can barely wait to claim you. I want you now, but I know I can't. Trust us to protect you."  
  
"I do. I want to be with you so bad."  
  
"We need to get some sleep. It's been a long day."  
  
"Derek, I was thinking. The amulet I made you makes your eyes look red, I can make one make mine look gold."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Derek rolls onto his side and pulls him close to spoon him to sleep. He's quickly deep asleep in Derek's warm arms.

TBC


	9. Isaac Joins the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected 12-1-16
> 
> last picture is by either spider999 or spiderggg

**THURSDAY, February 3rd**  
Stiles wakes up early. Heads to the bathroom with his bag and takes his next dose of wolfsbane. He's going to need more soon. 

He can get some from the preserve, but Peter doesn't want him to go alone. Werewolves would ask too many questions. Witches would want to know what he's doing with it. 

That leaves either going with Scott and Allison or asking Deaton. He COULD use a glamor to change his appearance. If he links it to someone like that Hunter, Smith, Deaton won't see through it, AND he can see how mouthy Deaton is. That's killing two birds with one stone.  
  
Stiles heads downstairs and makes breakfast for everyone. Once the meal's prepared and the smell of food and coffee waft through the loft, a very groggy Derek, Cora, Erica, and a confused Boyd stumble into the kitchen.  
  
Boyd, Erica, and Cora dig in as Derek kisses Stiles and says "Thanks for breakfast" and sits down to eat.

  
  
Boyd looks up at Stiles with an impressed face. Impressing him is very rare. He asks "can you cook every day? Your cooking's delicious."  
  
Cora says as she's devouring her pancakes. "I see you're still the best cook around. Can we hire you as our cook? As his mate, you can even be pack mom. I'm voting for pack mom."  
  
Stiles blushes and smiles. "Maybe not breakfast, but I'm sure I can arrange for dinner most days if it's okay with Derek." 

He vigorously nods his head and Stiles smile. "I'll talk it over with Dad. The loft's closer to the station and he can always pop by for lunch or dinner.  
  
Derek smiles warmly at Stiles as he says "that would be perfect for pack bonding and your group homework sessions to keep up your grades."  
  
Stiles starts ticking off on his fingers the things he and or Derek need to do today. "I need to head home and get some clothes. Don't forget about Isaac after school. My coven meeting's tonight. Not sure my place is cleared to stay in this evening."  
  
Derek tries to say casually "about that, take Boyd with you so you're not alone and I'll meet you at the hospital after school. Stay here tonight, and every night! I obviously have room. I need to set up some rooms upstairs as spare bedrooms for Isaac, Peter when he gets out, and a guest bedroom. I'll do it while you're in school."  
  
Boyd looks between Derek and Stiles before he curiously asks "so, Isaac gets turned today? What's this about a coven?"  
  
Stiles looks at him, proud he asked a question about something instead of just watching and staying silent. "It's the new moon tonight. That's when Covens always meet. I need to introduce Peter as my Alpha and Derek as my mate. Peter will ask my Witch coven if they want to join the pack as Witches, not werewolves. I think they'll accept the joining of our two groups for the protection of the town, and us."  


 

  
Stiles and Boyd go to the Stilinski house where John's drinking his coffee in the kitchen. Stiles rushes upstairs and changes. He grabs several changes of clothes in a bag and heads back downstairs to the kitchen. John's arm is in a sling.  
  
Stiles looks concerned. "Dad, what'd they say about your wound?"  
  
John sets his cup down as he says "the bullet went through and didn't do a lot of damage but I need to wear the sling for a few days, so the muscles and tissue heals. I had to be treated for aconite poisoning since Wolfsbane is toxic to all species. Stiles, I want you to stay with Derek and his pack until Kate's caught. I don't like the thought of you here alone."  
  
Stiles looks worried that he'd voluntarily tell him to stay with his boyfriend. Something else must have happened. "Okay, dad. Has something happened?"  
  
John looks down while he figures out how much he can tell him without compromising rules and laws AND keep him safe. "After Kate tried to kill Derek and me in that fire, she hunted down and killed the other two guys hired for the Hale fire. She hit them over the head with a wrench from her car's toolbox and set them on fire. Alive"

  
A confused Stiles asks "how do you know she killed them and they were her arsonist?"  
  
John's proud he logically thinks it out and not just taking someone's word for it. He want's to know the evidence. "Chris identified the wrench she dropped at the scene as one Gerard gave her on her 30th birthday to go along with the car he gave her."  
  
John looks disgusted as he says "Reddick and Unger each had arson trophies and contracts in their homes. The Hale Fire's listed in both collections. We believe they were meeting to discuss Kate's taking out all of her enemies and witnesses. One of the guards at the prison came forward. She tried to hire him to shank Meyers."  
  
Stiles looks down at the ground. He quietly says "Dad? If you need more evidence, talk to Harris, my chemistry teacher. I remember overhearing the two of them speaking in the teacher's lounge in 2005. He impressed her with a formula to burn stone. If nothing else, check the chemicals from that formula for residue found at the fire."

John wonders just how close he got to the fire and how close he got to them with his research. "Okay, I'll do that. You know what? You seem to have more information on the fire than anyone else. I know you researched off and on for the last six years. Let me see what you've collected."  
  
Stiles looks nervous. "Not everything I got was done legally, dad."  
  
John looks at him purposely and uses his 'you need to do what I tell you' voice. "Show me what you have, and if something's illegal I could use it to let me know what's out there, and I can get it legally. Your hacker friend can email it to me anonymously."  
  
Stiles sighs loudly and says "this is under duress you know?"

John arches his eyebrow and Stiles pulls his laptop out of his bag and turns it on. He opens the KAS folder. His dad asks "how did you get a folder password protected?"  
  
Stiles doesn't look at his father as he says "my hacker friend's very talented."  
  
John reads through the folder and sees he positively identified Kate at nine arsons including the Hale fire. He started investigating Gerard and Kate as Kate Silver. It took some time to recognize Argent as the real name but how did he ID Gerard as being involved from the very beginning? There's financial information on a multitude of bribes to fire investigators, judges, police officers, prison officials, feds, and even a few to McCall over the years. Wait, there's surveillance footage from a gas station where Gerard filled up two jerry cans with gasoline 1/2 a mile from the Hale house the night of the fire. Was Gerard here that night?  
  
John looks up and says "this a lot more than either the Feds or I have. Send me a copy of this, anonymously. I'll have Graeme start legally acquiring duplicates of this. I'm very impressed with your attention to detail and how much you pieced together. I can see why you're afraid of Gerard."  
  
A startled Stiles professes "I'm not afraid of him."  
  
Boyd heard Stiles' heart pick up when John said he's scared of Gerard and it skipped when he tried to says he wasn't afraid of him. Stiles IS afraid of him. He doesn't frighten easily.  
  
Stiles attempts to change the subject."Dad? The pack also told me they want me to stay with them till Kate's in prison. I'll be making dinner there every day, and it's closer to the station. I suggested you stop by for supper, daily. I want to be able to see you."  
  
John smiles fondly at him as he says "okay son. I like that. I get to eat your cooking, see you, as well as know you're safe and protected. That's a win-win for all of us."  
  
Stiles runs upstairs and switches from a small bag of several days clothes for a suitcase with a couple of week's worth of clothes. He rushes back downstairs. He and Boyd go to school.  
 

 

  
**DURING LUNCH**

  
Allison and Scott join Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, and Stiles. Stiles feels Allison's worry, concern, and fear. Scott's following her around like a puppy.  
  
Stiles studies them before he says "Allison. Why're you afraid and concerned?"  
  
Allison shyly sits at their table as she informs him that "Dad and Scott told me Kate shot your dad and tried to kill him in a fire. Your dad's the Sheriff and human. She's got to be batshit crazy to do that."  
  
Stiles calmly and rationally explains "It's not just crazy. Kate's raised to believe she's better than everyone else and the law doesn't apply to her. Gerard taught her to bribe or kill all witnesses. She always 'tidies up.' And anyone not like her has to be killed. What's she going to do when she finds out your dad's letting you grow up with people and supernaturals and not teaching you to hate and kill as she does?"  
  
Allison almost looks like she's pleading for something. "Dad's worried about that also. He said he'd rather I take my chances with the werewolf pack than with Kate or Gerard. Dad told me you're their emissary or magic user. You're their healer and protector. Scott and I want to stay friends with you, all of you. I don't mind being human members of your pack. You're better people than they are."  
  
Erica hugs her. "We'd love you guys hanging out with us. Scott, you seriously need to work on your friend skills, though. I won't have you hurting Stiles because you don't know any better."

  
  
A chastised Scott says "you're right. I don't know how to be a good friend. I'm begging for you guys to teach me. If I say or do ANYTHING mean, wrong or inconsiderate, slap the back of my head and tell me. Even my mom said she's surprised he's still my friend because I'm not very nice to him. I'm an idiot, okay. I want to do better."  
  
Stiles says "Wow! You've seriously thought about this. I'm impressed. Yeah, we can all be friends. I miss hanging out with you, bro. Right now, with my house being a crime scene, the four of us are staying in Derek's loft. Soon to be five if Isaac wants to stay there. You know how to find us."

  
  
Lydia joins Stiles' table. He feels her nervousness and anxiety. She hands him a note in Ancient Latin. He raises his eyebrow as he looks at her. "Do I want to know how you knew I know this language?"  
  
Lydia cautiously says "my mom said to talk to you, and grams always spoke to you or your mom in Ancient Latin. You're the only one that can help me." The betas look at each other.  
  
Stiles reads the paper silently. It says "Stiles. I'm having nightmares of the Hale fire. I see you save Cora and Peter though your mom dies. You felt her die. I saw the fire when Kate tried to kill your dad and Derek, last night. I see you, and four teens stand up to Harris, surrounded by lightning while fire surrounds him. I'm having nightmares where I'm in darkness, running, but going nowhere. When I stop I'm in a grave so high I can barely see the sky. I see my grams screaming a sonic scream. She tells me to run to you. You can protect me and wake me up to what I am. What am I? Mom says grams wasn't human and was killed in Eichen House. She says I'm like her. What're we? How do we wake up? What're you?"  
  
Stiles looks at her. Sighs. Takes out a piece of paper and writes in Freehand Calligraphy an Ancient Latin reply. "Your grandmother was a banshee. Banshees are screaming women that see death. Hence the sonic scream. They see beyond life and death. You feel like her. Banshees are immune to supernatural venoms and toxins and most spells. To awaken fully, my Alpha would have to bite you. Being immune, it won't turn you. You'd go through an allergic reaction where your body seems to fight off an infection, and you'd be nearly comatose while your body awakens. It's painful. You need to decide if you want to go through this. We'd want you to be a part of our pack, not as a werewolf, of course. As for what I am. I was born a Witch with empathy. I fought my way into being the Head Witch of our coven. I was bitten by my Alpha and am now also a werewolf. I'm the mate of Derek Hale. I'm underage, so he's waiting till I turn 18 to claim me. I'm also the emissary of the Hale pack."  
  
Lydia reads it and goes pale. She rereads it and thinks about it. Stiles feels her dread and then her decision. "Thanks for telling me. I accept, and I like all of you enough to take membership. That severe, I'd need a weekend to recover. I'll move my schedules around and get back to you when I've arranged it. At least 2-3 weeks." She gets up and leaves.  
  
Boyd raises his eyebrow. Stiles says "I'll tell you at the loft. Too many ears around."  
  
Stiles notices Matt taking pictures of Allison, covertly. He focuses on Matt and feels his anger, betrayal, and hurt at Allison being with Scott.  
  
Stiles looks at the table of werewolves. He says quietly enough so humans at the table can't hear him "Cora, See Matt, the sneaky human by the post with a camera. He's using a telephotos lens."  
  
Cora nonchalantly looks at him. "Yes. Is he taking pictures of Allison?"

  
Stiles off-handedly comments "that's what it looks like. He's not on the yearbook staff and using a telephoto lens. Hiding. It feels like he's a stalker. Definitely up to no good. Can you covertly follow him and see what he's doing? Maybe even get a look at his shots? Make sure he's not connected to Kate or Gerard?"  
  
She whispers in his ear "no problem, Stiles. I'm on it." She then blends in with the teens and moves to a better vantage point.  
  
Stiles sees Jackson across the room. "Scott, Jackson feels curious about us, angry and jealous of you with Allison. Be wary of him. He's trying to find out why we're suddenly hanging out together now."  
  
Scott snarks "there you go again, mixing up your words."  
  
Stiles angrily glares at him. "Don't correct me. I'm not mixing up my words, Scott! I'm an Empath. When I say, someone feels a certain way. They feel a certain way."  
  
Scott recovers quickly and says "really? Cool. That explains so much."  
  
Erica says "yeah, and werewolves can smell your emotions, so they do the same thing. Some people are good at hiding their scents, especially the over medicated. Adderall hides the werewolf scent."  
  
Stiles thinks "How did this become my life?"  
  
 

  
 **AFTER SCHOOL**  
Cora, Boyd, and Erica go to the loft while Isaac and Stiles go to the hospital. They go to Peter's room. Stiles locks and closes the door. He casts the silence spell on the room.  
  
Peter talks to Isaac about the pack hierarchy, presenting Derek as Alpha and the importance of playing human and not attracting attention. He goes on to tell him about the fire, Kate, and the hunters.  
  
Isaac agrees to obey the Alpha, keep up the image of Derek as Alpha, and obey Derek as second when Peter's not around, and Stiles when Derek's not available.  
  
He bites Isaac, who quietly screams as he bites his lip. Derek had to hold him down. Then they both show him how to control his wolf and the abilities that come with it. It takes five hours.

  
Isaac leaves. The silence spell is still in place but only activate when the door is closed. Stiles sits in his chair and tells Peter about Lydia "... and she'll join our pack if you bite her to awaken her inner banshee. She'll need a weekend to recover so arranging her schedule. It may be two or three weeks."  
  
Peter feels immensely pleased. Stiles tells them "my Witch coven meets in an old barn on the west side. The barn's 200 years old."

He leaves early to make an amulet to hide his red eyes. They'll meet him at the barn at midnight. It's 8 pm now, so he has four hours.  
  
Stiles makes the amulet and then goes to Deaton's. He makes a glamour tied to Jeff Smith, the hunter, and wears it as he enters the vet's office.  
  
As Jeff Smith, he sees Scott cleaning up in the back. Deaton is at the counter. "Are you Deaton?"  
  
Deaton says "yes, how can I help you?"  
  
He says conspiratorily "Gerard tells me you're the man to see if I need wolfsbane. I find myself in need of dried wolfsbane."  
  
Deaton says "I do have some. It's $10 for two pounds."  
  
He hands Deaton the $10 and receives the wolfsbane. "Gerard's right. You don't want to know why I need it?"  
  
Deaton says in a bored tone "what you do with it's your concern. I'm just a supplier."  
  
He says happily "thanks, man."  
  
Smith leaves and goes around the corner where he melts into Stiles. He hears Scott asking "isn't it unethical to give Wolfsbane to possible hunters without asking if they're going after innocent pack members and kids."  
  
Deaton resignedly says "Scott, werewolves are never innocent. Predators are always looking for your weakness. One of these days they'll use it on you."  
  
A flustered Scott says "Come on Deaton. That's like saying all dogs will attack you one day, if you don't kill them yourself, supply the killers with the weapons of mass destruction so they can kill them for you."  
  
Deaton talks as if he's talking to a small child. "I didn't say they're all murderers, but they're all predators. That makes them dangerous. Never fully trust them because we're their prey. That will never change, no matter how friendly they appear."  
  
Stiles thinks "what a hypocrite."  
  
   
  
**AT THE BARN**

 Seven people enter the barn and go to the basement. There's a pentagram drawn on the floor. Danny steps to a corner, and the bowl lights with blue flames, and he sits in his stone chair. Greenberg, Nyssa, and Tabitha go to their corners and do the same. Stiles walks to the head of the pentagram. His bowl and the entire pentagram lights as he sits in a raised, almost throne-like chair.

Stiles leads the assembly by saying "we're all here. Does anyone have any old business that needs to be settled or addressed?

Greenberg says "I need more mistletoe and patchouli for my supplies."

Stiles looks at him as he says "there's a herb shop that opened downtown. They claim to be pagans but not like us. They're learning magic from books and call themselves Newage Witches. They do have good quality dried herbs."

They wait a minute, and no one else says anything.

Stiles looks around and says "does anyone have any new business?"

Danny and Greenberg say "we revealed we're Witches to Allison Argent when we thought she was attacking you, Stiles."

Nyssa hisses "An Argent! Argents are worse than Satan himself!"

Stiles looks at her and says "About that. Allison, Victoria, and Chris are okay. His sister Kate's the one that burned the Hale family six years ago. She came back to finish the job she started then. SHE hates werewolves."

Stiles points to the Hales and says "this is Peter and Derek Hale. Peter's an Alpha, MY Alpha. He bit me on the full moon. Derek's my mate."

Tabitha says "that means you're a werewolf now, but still a witch?"

"Yes, I'm still a witch. I've been working with them to bring justice to Kate Argent and have her arrested or killed resisting arrest. She's committed an arson every year since she was four. Each arson was a family she wiped out. Some were werewolves. Some were Witches. Peter wants to talk to you. Peter?"

Peter steps up and lets them see his scars. He tells them "Kate seduced my 14-year-old nephew to kill our entire family. My human wife was nine months pregnant at the time. I lost eight family members. Stiles lost his mother pulling me out of the fire. Stiles was nearly killed trying to save my wife. Being an Empath, he felt my unborn babies emotions the strongest and wanted to rescue them. I offer membership in my pack. Combine our territories and powers to protect ourselves and our region, together. I'm not asking you to become werewolves. I'm asking you to join our pack. I have six betas, counting Stiles. Once Kate's dealt with, Derek will be Alpha and Stiles will be the Alpha Mate."

Stiles remains on his throne while the other witches move to a corner and discuss it in their language. They come back, and Danny says "we agree to join your pack as witches. Having werewolves to help us protect our borders will make us stronger."

Peter says "Thank you. Derek's loft's the meeting place for our pack. Do you meet here every new moon?"

Danny calmly says "yes. That's part of the covenant. Did you think it odd this barn is over 200 years old yet still standing and undisturbed? No one can enter without one of us consenting to lead them in here."

Stiles says "everyone exchange phone numbers. Danny's the techno-witch,

 

Greenberg's the healer,

Nyssa's an animorph,

Tabitha's a telepath.

I'm an Empath and the potions master."

Tabitha says "Stiles is also a water elemental. He controls water. Empathy is water-based, but that's not his primary defense. His primary ability is telekinesis."

Stiles looks at her reprovingly. "Telepaths always know everyone's secrets. Luckily Tabitha keeps tight control of her tongue."

Derek says "that's how you got into the back of Deaton's shop? Did you use telekinesis to open the ash imbued doorway? And the fire, I thought you used magic to draw water out of the pipes to suppress the fire enough for us to escape."

Tabitha haughtily says "Stiles isn't allowed to tell what he is or what his special powers are. All head Witches attain higher magic, and they're bound to the coven and the land. They get extra abilities to protect us. Part of the bond's not being able to tell what you attain when you reach that rank. He'd have told you both if he could. He can't. So I did, for him."

Stiles sarcastically says "Thanks, Tabitha." Stiles feels the pride coming from Peter, like a miniature sun. Derek seems shocked but in awe. Some pride there also.

He says "it's getting late. One last thing. I told dad about Kate talking to our local warlock Harris, and he impressed her with his burning stone formula in the teacher's lounge. He may try to take it out on us if he gets roped into the investigation. Be wary of him."

"If there is nothing else to discuss?" Stiles looks at each Witch and then says "I proclaim this meeting adjourned. See everyone here on the next new moon, March 4th. Don't forget Beltane is coming up soon. All the witches in town will gather at the usual mass meeting place. Unfortunately, we're all expected to be there. Let's try not have any major fights or battles this year."

Derek kindly says "the door to my loft is always open. If any of you just want to hang out or do homework with my pack you're always invited."

They say "Thank you."

Peter goes back to the hospital while Stiles and Derek go to the loft. Boyd, Cora, and Isaac are already asleep in their rooms. Stiles starts to walk to a spare room when Derek grabs his hand and says "I'd rather you share my bed. Totally platonic, of course. My wolf is calmer when we cuddle with you all night. Isn't yours calmer in my bed?"

Stiles looks at him fondly. "Now that you mention it. Last night was the best sleep I've had in weeks." Stiles follows him to his room and takes his shower. He curls up in the big comfy bed while Derek takes his shower. He's nearly asleep when Derek climbs into the bed and pulls him tightly into him as his little spoon.

 

 

TBC


	10. What to Do about Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and correct 12-2-16

**FRIDAY, February 4th**

Stiles wakes up laying on Derek's chest with his arms wrapped around him. He's still sound asleep. Stiles notices when he's sleeping, his face relaxes into a not so grumpy, handsome face and he looks so young and innocent. Stiles lay there watching him for a while before sliding out of his arms and the bed.

He goes to the bathroom to get ready and takes his next dose. He finds when he increases the dosage he can now raise it a full grain higher at a time. He figures wolfsbane bullets hold 2 grains of wolfsbane, once it's burned. He should, theoretically, be able to take a shot or two of wolfsbane bullets and it not hurt him.

 

He goes downstairs and makes breakfast. Everyone comes to eat once the smell of coffee's wafts through the air.

Stiles casually asks "Derek are you going to see Peter this afternoon?"

Derek pauses and looks at him before saying "I hadn't planned on it. Why?"

Stiles hugs Derek as he says "something came up in school yesterday, and I want to go over it with Peter and you."

Derek asks "what happened?"

"I noticed someone following Allison, with a camera and a telephoto lens. He smells heavily medicated, and he feels like a dangerous stalker. I had Cora tail him to find out if he's indeed stalking Allison."

Derek looks at her and says "Cora? What did you find?"

Cora looks up at him and says "He's stalking her. He has since she moved here. I was able to look at his home computer, and he's photoshopped himself into a bunch of pictures of her, holding hands and kissing. There are no parents around. It's just him. I couldn't find any evidence there are parents. He lives next to Isaac's house."

Derek. "Isaac, do you know this guy?"

Isaac shrugs his shoulders. "Not personally. Matt was friends with my brother. They were comic book geeks. My dad hurt him, badly. I don't know how, but it was years ago. He hasn't been the same since. He does have parents. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen either of them in months."

Stiles looks surprised as he says "that's odd." He grabs his bag and pulls his laptop out of it. He goes onto the police net and uses his dad's codes to check out something. "His father died of an overdose last year, and he found his mom at the bottom of the stairs with a broken neck, eight months ago. The autopsy says they can't prove foul play, but that kind of break is typically from twisting the head around and not from a fall."

Derek cautiously asks "Stiles, if he's stalking Allison, how does this affect us?"

He looks up from his computer and intently looks at Derek. "Both Kate and Gerard would use him to get at Allison or keep tabs on her. If we keep tabs on him, we can better predict and see either of them make a move. Kate's been trying to bring Allison into the hunting lifestyle for years, but Chris wouldn't let her. I think, since she went after a cop, she might bypass Chris and try to force Allison into it, if not hurt her outright because she prefers us to them. Allison would be leverage to force Chris to hunt us."

Derek lowers his head with a heavy sigh. "You're right. Kate won't personally go after Allison. She'd get someone else to do it for her. Matt would be the perfect puppet for her and Gerard. We'll take turns watching Matt and see what comes up. We'll discuss it with Peter this afternoon. I understand why he says you'd be the perfect left-hand."

Stiles adds "Scott and Allison have an invitation to hang out with us as well."

Derek pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek "okay. It's best to have Allison as our friend and not our enemy and by extension Chris. Not so sure about her mom, she's nurse Jennifer's sister and a Calavera, after all."

Erica confides "Scott asked us to slap him and point out when he's not a good friend to Stiles so he can learn the proper way to be a good friend."

Derek smirks at her. "Good. I'm not too thrilled Scott, of all people, inferred Stiles is less than smart."

 Stiles nuzzles his neck as he adds "one other thing. Jackson's getting suspicious of us. Why we're suddenly hanging out together. Why Lydia's with us and Allison's with Scott and they're both trying to be our friends. He's looking for anything not normal about us."

Derek strokes his hair as he says "Continue to be careful. All of you do well hiding what we are. About Scott, would you ever consider turning him?"

Stiles thinks about it for a few minutes. "Not unless I HAD to. He has a black and white view of life. After his dad left, he thinks he's the man and doesn't have to listen to anyone. He doesn't even listen to his mom. He'd fight listening to you and Peter. There's a big chance of him being an omega. The only way I see him accepting it and making peace with the wolf side would be a life or death decision and Allison pushed him into taking it."

Derek sighs. "Okay. I trust your decision. What about Jackson?"

Stiles searches for the words to explain how he feels. "Jax isn't right with himself, believes he always has to prove he's better than everyone to everyone, has no feelings for anyone except Lydia and Danny, and denies they matter to him. My instincts say if it's not fixed first he won't be a wolf. He'd be something else. Is that possible?"

Derek balks. "Yes. A kanima is someone bitten by a werewolf with too many personal issues for the wolf to take hold. He doesn't know himself, so they become the mindless puppet of someone wanting vengeance or revenge. A killer with no mind. They don't know who they are when they shift."

Stiles looks worried. "That doesn't sound good."

Derek looks at the rest of the pack and says "Stiles, and I will talk to Peter after school. Isaac follows Matt today. Switching who follows him not only keeps him from catching on but, gives you each a chance to practice tracking, stalking, and using your senses of smell and hearing to monitor him."

Isaac nods and says "okay."

Erica looks at Derek and says "so it really IS Stiles that picks our pack members?"

Derek smiles as he grips Stiles' shoulder and says "yes. Between his knowledge of people, his empathy, and his magic, he has the best feel of who'll make a good pack member and what needs to happen first to make them stable. Besides, Peter trusts him more than he does me. You and Boyd are happy together? Do you each notice the other smells good, like home?"

They look at each other and say "yes."

Derek says "that's the perfect mate smell. It's your wolf telling you they're perfect for you. They connect with you in every way as does their wolf. We believe every werewolf has the perfect mate somewhere, but there's no guarantee you'll meet them. They could die before you reach them or be in another country."

Erica asks "do werewolves wait to find them or move on at some point?"

Derek thinks how to reply. "Typically, if you don't find them by the time you're 30 you choose to wait or find a spouse and make a family. Peter chose not to wait. I was stupid and listened to the humans around me that thought I needed a girlfriend. I paid a hefty price for it. Twice. Think I'd learn the first time."

"We better get to school." Boyd and Erica go in Boyd's car while Stiles drives Cora and Isaac.

The day goes rather smoothly. Lydia and Danny join them at lunch. Erica grabs Stiles arm and points through the window to his dad going into an empty classroom with Harris to get his statement. They listen in.

Harris is acting put out and irritable about having to help. He says "Okay, I met this beautiful blonde in a bar, about a week before the fire. She acted interested in me and chemistry. We had a lot to drink. I vaguely remember she asked me about a formula to burn stone."

An annoyed John says "Our witnesses placed your conversation here, in the teacher's lounge. The blonde was a substitute teacher. Want to be a little more helpful? She's a serial killer. I'd hate to arrest you for aiding and abetting."

Harris is flustered. He says "okay. It WAS here. I don't remember her name, but she wore this medallion." He draws the necklace Kate wears.

John Forcefully says "I need that formula."

Harris writes it out.

John looks it over and says "you can go, but if I find you lied to me, AGAIN, I'll arrest you! If you see the blonde again, let us know. Deputy, make a copy of this and see if the school has any records of these chemicals disappearing from the school. Check the chemistry class logs first."

A few minutes later he runs back and says "Harris reported these chemicals missing from his classroom the day before the fire. Here's a copy of the report."

John says "If he filed a report, especially BEFORE the arson, then he's not involved. We found traces of these chemicals at the scene. At least we have more evidence against Kate. I'll make sure her lawyers drown in the evidence."

Isaac huffs and says "Harris is going to be an ass today."

The police leave.

Stiles looks around the cafeteria and sees Jackson across the room, watching them, nonchalantly.

 

 

 

Harris tried to give Stiles detention for the week, for no reason. He stood up to him and told him "if you have a problem with my dad, tell him. Don't try to take it out of his minor son. I'd hate for the principal to know you're sleeping with one of your underage students, wouldn't you? I mean, that's a felony. By the way, the textbook's wrong. Ag is silver, not gold." He turns and walks out. He did NOT fist pump and dance a jig when he got around the corner. He didn't. Well, maybe a little one.

 

 

  
 **AFTER SCHOOL**   
Stiles and Derek arrive at Peter's room at the same time. Derek closes the door, but Stiles holds his finger to his mouth for silence. He feels a bad buzz under his skin and looks around but can't pinpoint it. He texts Danny to come over to the hospital. They wait ten minutes for him to arrive and Stiles writes "I feel an extra buzz. Can you find it?"

Danny lets his eyes glow white and looks around. He finds a transmitter in the flowers. Stiles texts "thank you." Danny bows and leaves.

Stiles borrows a roll of Coban from a med cart in the hallway. He makes a loop large enough to go around the flower vase, puts the transmitter back in the flowers and casts a variation of a silence spell on the circle, which turns blue. He closes the door and locks it.

Stiles looks at both Hales and says "They can't hear anything from the transmitter while it's in the circle and the silence spell I cast last night activates every time you close the door. It's my version of soundproofing. Someone planted this today. Were you out of your room today?"

An annoyed Peter says "yes, they took me for a bath."

Stiles thinks for a minute and asks "how do you play comatose while females are bathing you. I know you like women. IT doesn't move at all?"

Peter laughs. "It's not easy. I imagine it's my sister. Besides, there IS some activity below the waist in comatose male patients even though they're comatose. If I slip up, they think it's a physical reflex. You can feel the electricity from transmitters?"

Stiles runs his hand through his hair as he says "A little. That's why I called my techno-witch. Danny can see and feel the electricity. Do we tell dad about this bug? Or do we use it to feed misinformation to whoever's listening? Verify you're still comatose. Dad might post a guard and make it too hard for you to get in and out."

Peter smiles softly as he says "I like the way you think. So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Derek? Stiles comes every Friday, but both of you?"

Derek explains about Matt and everything they discussed this morning. Peter sits and thinks about everything. Finally, he says "keeping tabs on the boy and gathering all the info we can on him is the best step. We can smooth out a truce with Chris by bringing him onboard to watch the boy. We can have him, and his hunters watch the boy after school and nights. We can keep an eye on him before and during school. It reduces the risk to the girl and gets us hunter allies."

Derek sits down on the bed as he says "Chris has been driving her to school lately. I can talk to him in the parking lot."

Stiles shakes his head and says "That's because he knows Gerard will show up to bail out his little angel. I have an idea. Chris will want proof. I'll tell Scott to bring her to the Hawaiian Shack on Main St, where all the tables are outside, tomorrow for lunch. You meet Chris across the street at Wendy's. Have the window seat where you can watch them. When Chris shows up, point out Matt stalking her."

Derek is impressed with his improvement to the plan. He smiles and says "that sounds better but WE, meaning you and me, will meet him there."

Stiles nervously says "I can do that."

Peter looks at Derek calculatingly as he says "Is anyone watching him now?"

Derek says "I'm switching out our betas following him. I said it gives them practice hunting, stalking, and using their hearing and smell to track. Cora followed him yesterday and got his address. Today it's Isaac. Matt lives next door to Isaac's house."

Peter smiles because Derek has impressed him. He needs to readjust his mental image of him as a caveman. The boy does have a brain. "That's great thinking. Turning it into a training exercise is an excellent alpha thing to do. Fantastic job, nephew! I'm proud of you."

Derek smiles happily at the compliment.

Peter thinks for a minute. "Stiles, I need some more of that herb for our experiment."

Stiles looks intently at him as he collects the nerve to ask Peter for permission as he says "no problem. I just replenished my supplies." He reaches through the pocket spell in his bag and pulls out an airtight jar of powder and gives it to Peter.

Peter takes it and hides it in his closet. He can tell the lad's mulling something over. He'll wait for the boy to bring whatever it is, up. Shouldn't take long with how antsy he is.

Stiles looks at Peter questioningly. "Peter? I wanted to see how far we can trust Deaton or how fast he'd sell us out. He sold wolfsbane to someone he believed to be a hunter."

"You, under a glamour?" 

Stiles arches his eyebrow in confusion. 

"I told you not to go in the preserve alone and getting Wolfsbane's not an errand you'd bring a new beta with you. The only choice is to buy it from someone. You can't exactly find it over the counter at CVS."

Stiles sighs, sits in his chair, and says "yes. I linked a glamour to Jeff Smith, the hunter so he couldn't see through it. He never asked why I wanted it. Scott asked if it was unethical to give it to someone who may be targeting kids or innocent werewolves."

Peter growls angrily. "I never did trust that druid."

Stiles continues slowly. "Deaton's response was werewolves are never innocent. They're all predators, and humans are their prey. Sooner or later they turn on you."

Peter angrily says "nice to know how he feels about us."

Stiles lays his hand on Peter's hand as he looks into his eyes and asks "can we tell Derek about our experiment?"

Peter thinks for a few minutes, leans down and embraces Stiles. "Of course, little one. Derek, Stiles came up with an experiment that appears to be VERY beneficial to us. He reminded me you built up resistance to Wolfsbane with your bad habits. He decided to see if we can build up a tolerance, possibly even an immunity."

Stiles feels Derek's anxiety and nervousness. He asks "how, exactly, are you building up a tolerance?"

Peter says "I started same as he did, ingesting 1/2 a grain of dried wolfsbane. Dried's more potent than fresh. We've steadily been increasing how much we take every day. Twice a day. Once in the morning and once in the afternoon. I'm now up to 3 grains. Stiles is at a higher dose than I am. That's enough to be shot by Wolfsbane and it not hurt me."

Derek thinks as he asks "Any adverse effects?"

Stiles smirks as he says "it hurts like a bitch the first time, but after that not so much. I find I'm increasing the doses by larger portions than when I started. I'm hoping to build it up enough to possibly be immune to it."

Derek determinedly says "this sounds like it'd be beneficial to me as well. I'd like to get in on this experiment."

Peter claps him on the shoulder as he glances at the boy. "Stiles can start you on it tonight."

They talk about what to discuss for the transmitter and decide on reading to Peter and then talking about their school days, Derek's mom and sister.

Stiles asks "do either of you know ASL?" They both do. Cool!

Peter gets back in his chair, and Derek hides the loop for later, behind the curtains. Stiles opens the door.

Derek says "hi Stiles, great to see you again."

Stiles laughs as he replies "I'm here every other day and Fridays. Just like clockwork." Stiles gets a book off the shelf.

Derek says "you read to him every time you visit him?"

Stiles matter of factly says "yeah, it's proven that listening to the human voice stimulates a comatose patient's brain and increases healing. His monthly brain scans show steady improvement since I started reading to him. It's slow, but it's healing." Stiles reads for half an hour and then Derek decides he wants to be a good nephew and reads for half an hour."

They put up the book. Derek regretfully says "Stiles. I'm sorry you lost your mom pulling my uncle out of the fire. It's my fault the fire happened."

An annoyed Stiles says "stop right there. It's not your fault. You were 14. What kind of warped psycho has sex with a 14-year-old boy so they can kill his family. Kate was 30, and it wasn't her first time nor was it her last. I know it's awful of me to say, but I hope that evil slut chokes on her hatred."

A guilt-ridden Derek says "I should've listened to you when you told me she felt off and your instincts said she was a predator. I lost almost my entire family and deprived you of your mother."

Stiles signs don't say anything about me witnessing the fire, or they'll see me as a loose end to kill. He nods.

"Mom had great instincts and saw Peter's worth losing her life to save him. I've been ensuring he's not alone, like me."

Derek confusedly says "But you have your dad?"

Stiles bitterly says "no. I don't. Beacon Hills has my dad. I have his ghost."

Derek decides to change the subject. "Tell me about your mom."

Stiles smiles sadly as he says "she was beautiful. She was a music tutor. Your late girlfriend, Paige, was one of her best students. I play piano, violin, and guitar. Mom could sing with the best of them, but she was shy about outsiders hearing her voice. She only sang to her students and me."

A shocked Derek says "Wait! She was Paige's music tutor. Are you the kid she had a crush on? That's how you knew so much about us."

Stiles downplays the importance of that with an "I guess. I was nine when Paige died and liked guys. The word crush wasn't something in my vocabulary at the time. I told her she had the wrong equipment for me."

Derek laughs. "You told Erica the same thing when she asked you out."

Stiles really wants to talk about something else now. "Tell me the good things about Laura. I only got to see the bad side of her."

Derek wistfully says "she was power hungry, but that was to protect us. She did keep me isolated, but she was trying to protect me, protect us. Before the fire, all Laura wanted to do was play basketball, and go to college someday. She wanted a sports scholarship because she wasn't that smart. She wanted to teach English. She loved to read."

Stiles adds "Dad said Peter loved to read during college. Did you know they were roommates? For four years. Peter was his closest friend. I guess he still is. Dad has a hard time making friends. Once he makes a friend, he keeps them forever. Derek? Do you think Peter will ever wake up? I know he's getting better, but six years is a LONG time."

Derek hopefully says "Yeah, I think he will. Could be tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, next decade. No one can say when, but I think he will. Someday."

Derek thinks a little before he starts his next question. "Stiles? You were in most of my classes six years ago. I didn't realize you were only ten at the time. What's your GPA?"

Stiles isn't sure where he's going with this but answers all the same "4.9."

Derek looks intently at him as he asks "Lydia has a 5. Did you throw it and let her have a higher GPA?"

Stiles smirks slyly. "IF I did, you can't prove I didn't make a mistake and write Ag for gold instead of Au. The textbook's wrong. I could use it to have that question thrown out and get the 5.0. But I don't want to be valedictorian. Technically, I already took the exit exam and the scholarship exam. The awards aren't announced until August. Several colleges have already approved my acceptance. One wants me to teach in exchange for a full scholarship. Unfortunately, I can't go because of what I am." He looks down sadly. "Everything has its price, Derek."

Derek and Peter are obviously shocked. Peter signs "I knew you were a genius." Stiles blushes.

Derek doesn't want to let that one go. "What colleges?"

"Oh, um," He shuffles around "that doesn't matter. I can't go."

Derek strokes a hand over his leg and says "Tell me, please?"

"Yale, Stanford, UCLA, Harvard, and Columbia."

Derek's jaw drops. "Those are all Ivy league. Damn!"

Stiles blushes and runs his hand through his hair. "Don't tell my dad. If I find a particular spell I'm looking for I may be able to go to one but not sure if I ever will find it. Don't want to get dad's hopes up if I can't leave Beacon Hills for more than a day or two at a time."

Derek smiles reassuringly at him."You'll find it. What degree do you want to go for?"

Stiles feels this discussion is a waste of time because he doesn't think he will ever find a teleport spell. "I'm superb at math and science, and I love it. Medicine fascinates me. I had to do a lot of research to ensure I chose the right therapies for Peter to match what his tests show. I want to be a nurse."

Derek strokes his cheek as he looks him in the eyes and says "I'm rather well off. I could offset the expenses of college. Think of it as a thank you for looking after my Uncle all these years. When I get into an official relationship with the right person, I want to provide for them, and that includes education."

"WOW! Are you serious? You don't have to do that! Whoever gets you is going to be one lucky person."

Peter signs both of them will pay for his college. Stiles hugs him.

Derek sadly says "I'm not sure anyone would be lucky to have me, but I'd be fortunate to have them. I'm a bit damaged."

"Enough of the negative attitude, dude. Don't put yourself down or sell yourself short. You're a great guy. Anyone would want you. I need to go, though. See you later Peter."

"You talk directly to him? He can't answer back, you know?"

"Yeah, it stimulates their brain to speak to them. I don't expect a response. I'd probably have a heart attack if he did respond."

Derek says "Well, in that case. See you later Peter."

Both Derek and Stiles scent mark with Peter and then they head to the loft.

 

When they arrive at the loft, they see Matt down the street, hiding behind a light post, watching for Allison to come out. They pretend not to see him and go inside. The others are playing Mario Cart, so Stiles and Derek go to the kitchen to make dinner.

Derek's cuts the vegetables while Stiles's makes the sauce.

Stiles takes the sauce off the burner and is piecing together lasagna when Derek suddenly grabs him from behind and holds him flush against his body as he licks and nips at Stiles' neck. Stiles can't help but moan and lean against Derek as his hand goes up and behind him into Derek's hair. He arches his neck to give Derek more access.

Derek sighs into his neck. "Stiles, you have no idea what you do to me."

 

 

"I feel and smell just how you're feeling right now." He wiggles his ass against Derek's groin, making the older man moan.

They hear Cora in the other room say "us kids don't want to hear our parents going at in the kitchen. Can you and mom wait a little while or go upstairs?"

Derek laughs. "We still need to have our first date. How about Sunday night I take you to Claim Jumpers. I can wine and dine you and then have a serious make-out session afterward. I promised your dad no penetration till your 18 though."

A very embarrassed Stiles says "You and dad talked about us having sex? Seriously?"

Derek smiles mischievously. "There's plenty of other ways to have sex without penetration, baby. Can't wait to show you."  He smirks and goes to the living room with the pups.

Great. Now Stiles has an awkward boner. How do these things happen to him? He finishes putting the lasagna together and puts them both in the oven, sets the timer, and does his homework while waiting for it to cook.

At supper, Allison and Scott eat with them, and Allison's goes crazy over Stiles cooking. Scott's grinning like a maniac. "Wait till he makes dessert."

Stiles smiles fondly at them as he says "I made mock apple pie."

They all have seconds. Allison asks "what kind of apples are these?"

Stiles laughs. "There are no apples in it. It's called mock apple pie because it's made to taste like apples when no apples are available. I made it with Ritz crackers, butter, sugar, cinnamon and lemon juice. It's my grandmother's recipe."

No one can believe there are no apples in it.

Stiles says "Scott, have you brought Allison to the Hawaiian Shack on Main Street yet?"

Allison replies in a surprised tone "no, I haven't been there. Is it good?"

Scott says "it's the best. I'll take you there for lunch tomorrow."

Derek smiles at how easily Stiles got them to go tomorrow at lunch. They finish eating and pick up. Allison and Scott leave. Isaac follows Matt.

The others finish their homework and head to bed.

Stiles gives Derek a low-level dose of wolfsbane. He's in pain for a little less than an hour. Then they cuddle on the bed. Derek looks around the room and says "I need to soundproof OUR room."

"Our? Sounds nice. But, soundproof all the bedrooms. No one wants to hear anyone else having sex, even if it's solo. I could always cast my silence spell on it like I did Peter's hospital room. That won't take long."

"I'll call contractors to do it tomorrow. If they can't get it done, use your spell. I want to have something in place by Sunday night." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Stiles laughs and boops his nose.

 

TBC

 


	11. Derek Meets with the Argents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and correct 12-3-16

**SATURDAY, February 5th, 2011**

 

Derek and Stiles take their dose of wolfsbane. He's shocked at how high Stiles' dosage is. His reaction isn't as severe as last night and lasts half an hour. Stiles acts like he barely noticed his dosage.

Derek's teaching the betas how to fight as Stiles makes breakfast. Stiles then sets the table for everyone to eat.

Boyd looks pointedly at Stiles as he says "How come he's not training? Doesn't he need to know how to fight?"

Derek crosses his arms over his chest as he says "he knows how to fight, but it might be interesting to see how well he CAN fight. I heard he beat up three bullies at the same time."

Stiles smiles as he says "I don't like to fight in front of witnesses but, okay. I can show you a little of what I've got."

Stiles drops into the horse stance, and Derek says "UH OH." Stiles has him pinned on the ground in a matter of seconds.

Derek pouts. "No fair! You didn't say anything about martial arts. What systems are you trained in?"

Stiles smiles conspiratorily. "Aikido, Krav Maga, Wing Chun, Russian Sambo, and Systema. Alexi wanted me to know how to defend myself, and so did dad."

Erica hides a chuckle as she says "let's eat. I'm starving! We built up an appetite fighting."

After breakfast and cleanup, Derek calls Chris Argent on the phone. "Chris Argent? It's Derek Hale."

Derek smirks. "Yes,  I'd like to meet with you today. At Wendy's in the town square, say noon today."

Chris Argent says "my wife and I'll meet you then." The line goes dead.

Stiles turns and is focusing on something. He realizes he feels Scott's happy puppyish emotions approaching with Allison. He's driving his mom's car. Derek asks "What is it, Stiles?"

"Scotts approaching with Allison. We need to leave at eleven, so we can set the scene with Chris and Victoria. Erica, can you make sure Scott leaves for his date with her by noon?"

She leans on him as she scents his neck and smirks. "Yeah, no problem."

Derek looks at the Betas, deciding which one will follow Matt. He straightens up and says "Boyd! You follow Matt today."

He salutes and says "Okay boss."

About 5 minutes later Scott and Allison walk in. Erica, Cora, and Allison go off and do girl things in Erica's room while Scott and Isaac play Call of Duty. Boyd ignores everyone and reads a book.

At a quarter to twelve, Derek announces he and Stiles are leaving as they walk out the door. Stiles asks "are we driving or walking?"

"It's safer to walk. I don't have to worry about anything being planted in my car that way." He scales a nearby building, and Stiles follows him as they jump building to building, Hulk-style, to get to the meeting. They arrive eight minutes later and get the window seat. They order baked potatoes and soup.

Chris and Victoria arrive three minutes after noon and approach them at the counter by the front window.

Chris apparently doesn't want to be there and trying to get it over with as soon as possible. He asks "What did you want to talk about, Derek?"

Derek cautiously says "What's your stand on Kate and Gerard? Will you protect and hide them or will you protect Allison from their poison?"

Victoria bitterly says "We don't want them near her."

Derek relaxes a little bit and says "Good. Stiles noticed a situation that might be a danger to her which might make it a threat to us."

Chris arches an eyebrow and asks "What situation is that, pray tell?"

Derek motions them to sit down and then calmly says "Stiles is an Empath, and he noticed a boy following Allison."

Stiles adds "He feels like a dangerous stalker."

Derek squeezes Stiles shoulder as he says "we checked, and the mysterious accidental deaths of his parents might not be accidents. I have one of my betas following him. Cora found candid photos of your daughter in her bedroom that he photoshopped himself into."

Stiles feels them filling with rage and nervousness. Victoria looks a little paler than usual.

Stiles says "please control the rage a little bit. Both of you feel like a bear about to attack. We want to protect Allison, and ourselves." They pull their rage in and get control.

Derek stresses that "Stiles believes Matt would be the perfect puppet for Kate and Gerard to get at Allison. We've been following him. That way when they make contact with him, they won't see us because they're focused on Allison. We thought we'd see if you and your hunters want to help us keep tabs on him. We can watch him in school where your people can't go unnoticed, and you can watch him nights and after school."

A reluctant Chris says "we need proof."

Derek points out the window as he continues. "There's Allison and Scott on their date. If you look behind that van, you can see the boy with his camera and telephoto lens taking pictures of Allison. If you look on the roof over there, you'll notice Boyd watching Matt. Is that the proof you need?"

Victoria's furious he'd DARE to stalk her daughter and Chris's angry and protective of his baby.

Chris bites out "yeah, I'd say that's proof. You're right about Gerard. He's the perfect puppet. I'll research him and see if I can find what they'd use against him. If we take him out of the equation, they'll just find someone we don't know. That would be a bigger threat than watching the one we identified."

Victoria glances at her husband. He nods in agreement. She says "I'll contact some people to start watching him. Do you have his address? I don't like him stalking my little girl, but I do like stalking her stalker. We'll search his house and bug it to see if we come up with anything."

Derek hands her the address.

Stiles asks "So, do we have a truce between us?"

Victoria nods her head in agreement, and Chris says "yes, we have a truce."

Stiles says "We should exchange phone numbers so we can coordinate who's watching him when."

Victoria says "Your pack's currently watching him. It will take a little time to get someone here and briefed. Continue watching him while we check out his house. Has he tried to approach Allison?"

Stiles takes a sip of his drink and informs her "yes, but she's always with Scott or us. Since she found out about Kate, she makes sure she's not alone. Allison's amazingly sweet. I don't want her to lose that innocence, and I don't want to see her turn out like Kate. THAT would be a crime against nature."

Chris sadly says "we want her to enjoy her childhood. One reason we were waiting till she's 18 to tell her about werewolves and hunters. This mess ruined that notion."

Everyone shakes hands. Before they get up, Chris says "Derek? I'm sorry she killed your family. She broke the code. They were innocent and Stiles, I'm sorry about your mother."

Victoria grabs and holds Stiles' arm and says "an Empath would've felt the emotions and pain of the wolves and humans together. It'd feel like twice as many people. That's why your mom was at the fire?" Stiles swallows and nods.

Victoria continues, more for confirmation that the research is right than an actual question. "My research on empathy says your ability is muted until you're 13, but you would have felt that because it was so strong. You were there, weren't you? The EMT's said a young boy covered in soot and blood was struggling to drag Peter and your mother away from the fire when they arrived but disappeared before anyone could talk to him. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Dad doesn't know I was there. After the fire, he put me in Eichen House for observation. That place is evil. Then I stayed with Scott for a couple of months while dad was dealing with the bottle and I got my emancipation. I HAD to get away from Agent McCall. Dad can't take care of himself, let alone me. I've been the adult. If dad realized I saw my mother on fire, I don't think he could handle it. Please don't tell him."

"Okay. We understand. You've both gone through hardships because of my family. I truly am sorry."

Victoria says "I researched why Gerard didn't tell anyone about ecosystems. It appears he goes in and kills a stable, established pack. When the murder rate goes up, and property values drop, he buys a lot of property. His hunters go in and kill the predators for profit until a werewolf moves in, and the hunters leave. Property values go up, he sells his real estate, making a killing, and then he moves on."

A shocked, angry and disbelieving Derek says "he's doing all of this to make money in real estate?"

Chris says "when Gerard comes to town, Derek, be very careful. One of his last hunters informed me he has cancer. When his medication arrived, the package was damaged, so they opened it to repackage it before sending it on to him. One bottle was his meds, and the other was a particular type of Wolfsbane that ensures the bite will take. He wants lycanthropy. Knowing him, he won't be happy as a beta. He wants to rule, so he'll kill the Alpha he manipulates into biting him."

A nervous Stiles says "that's disturbing."

Derek shakes Chris's hand and says "thanks for the warning."

Chris and Victoria leave in their SUV. Derek and Stiles finish eating their lunch. Stiles looks at Derek and says "we need to tell Allison. If she finds out we didn't trust her enough to let her know; she's going to hate us. I don't want her as an enemy."

Derek looks at Stiles as he mulls it over. "You're right. I'd get mad if mom didn't tell me even though I was kept safe. I'd still want to know there's a threat to my safety."

Stiles smiles at him and says "I'm glad you agree. Allison just noticed us and they're coming this way."

Scott and Allison walk in and join us at the counter. Allison says "Hey guys, I thought you had a meeting?"

Derek taps the seat next to him for her to sit down and says "we did. With your parents. It went better than expected. Stiles believes we need to tell you everything. You deserve to know."

She nervously looks between Stiles and Derek. "What's going on?"

Derek calmly says "Allison sit here with your back to the window and promise me you'll let us tell you everything before you take any actions, okay?"

"That's serious." She thinks about it for a few minutes. "Okay. I promise I'll hear everything before I do anything."

Derek looks at Stiles questioningly and says "Stiles, can you tell her?"

Stiles nods to Derek and says "Allison, take out your compact and act like your checking your lipstick but, use the mirror to look behind the green van across the street."

She angles her compact to look at the proper vehicle AND spots Matt. "It's that guy from the yearbook, with his camera. Why is he here? There's nothing school related here."

Stiles lays his hand on her arm. "He's not on the yearbook staff. He's been stalking you. We followed him and got a look on his computer. He photoshopped himself into a lot of pictures of you in your bedroom. His parent's deaths might not be accidents. We believe when Kate or Gerard make a move against you, they'll use him as a puppet. Neither of them acts directly."

Stiles feels Scott's indignation and Allison's fear which she's working on turning into resolve. He's impressed.

She asks "He's stalking me? He possibly killed his parents? Why don't we arrest him?"

Derek says "because we know about him. We now know where he lives. Your parents are searching his house while they plant bugs and cameras. If we take him out of the equation, they'll find someone we don't know, and they COULD hurt you, take you, and use you to force your parents to kill us. Look at the roof of that building over there."

"That's Boyd."

Derek says "our pack's watching him. We'll keep an eye on him in school, and your parent's people will observe him after and at nights. Your mom's calling in people now. She has to brief them. We're doing everything to ensure your safety."

Stiles says "we don't like him stalking you. If we know the stalker, we can hunt him. If we don't know, you could be hurt before we ever realize you're in danger. Do you understand what we're saying?"

She thinks this over rationally as her mom taught her. Keep things clinical, so your emotions don't get in the way. "Go with the lesser of two evils, and it's better to stay with the evil you know?"

Derek smiles at her and says "yes. Continue your regular pattern and routine. Don't be alone. Every time Matt's tried to approach you, Scott or one of us joined you, and he stayed away."

Allison thinks everything over and tries to figure out what to do. Scott hugs her and rests his head on her shoulder. She looks up and says "You're right. You're following the safest path for me. I'm never alone, so I'm perfectly safe, and you're monitoring him to ensure he can't hurt me. I wouldn't know about it if you didn't tell me. I'll pretend I don't know and continue as I have been. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me what's going on behind the scenes." She hugs Derek.

Stiles says "just promise me you'll never go anywhere alone. Call one of us, you have the packs numbers and know most of us. The pack's family and we take care of each other."

She smiles at him and says "I promise." Her heart didn't skip so they know she'll keep her word.

They leave holding hands. 

Derek calls Claim Jumpers and makes a reservation for tomorrow night. He looks at Stiles. "Looks like it's a good thing we're hiding who the Alphas are. I don't want them going after you. If he gets the bite, he'll kill the Alpha that bit him. I need you to stay safe and away from them." He pulls Stiles into a hug and rests his chin on his head as he sighs wearily.

Stiles says worriedly "everyone believes you're the Alpha, and they'll go after you first. Waiting for the shoe to drop makes me nervous. I know he's preparing to take us on and it scares me. I don't want to lose you or any of our pack. We won't be safe till they're gone." Stiles squeezes him as he snuggles in a little closer.

Derek texts Peter "the meeting went according to plan. We have allies. They're searching and bugging his house. Their people should be here in a few hours. Stiles is nervous about waiting for their move. He knows they're preparing to attack us. Chris says G. has cancer and taking special wolfsbane to ensure bite takes. G wants to rule."

Ten minutes later he gets a text back "understood. Ensure Stiles is safe. Good thing we hide who the ranking ones are. Be careful nephew. See you tomorrow when you come for your visit. Hope little one cooks another burger. His cooking's divine."

Derek text back "Of course. He's now the pack mom. He likes that position, and we love his meals. Boyd said I should hire him as our chef."

Peter sends back "I'm proud I picked him" and a happy face emoji.

Derek and Stiles go back to the loft and cuddle on the couch as the others play games. Cora's bloodthirsty in those fighting games. Boyd comes home about two hours later. The hunters have taken over watching Matt.

Stiles stops mid-motion, setting the table for supper. He feels his dad's emotions approaching the loft. He checks to see if anyone's with him. It feels like Parrish is with him. He grabs two more place settings for the table. Derek raises his eyebrow. "Dad and Parrish are just down the street."

Derek asks "how far is your empathy range? It's a lot further than our senses."

Stiles says "I can sense people I'm close to at a greater distance, but my average distance is 20-50 yards, depending on how strong the emotions are."

 

 

**At dinner**

Stiles asks "how's the case going?" He feels his dad's frustration and anger. "Why're you angry? I can understand the frustration."

John bites out in a clipped voice, "the FBI got information on Gerard but won't tell us. They amped up looking for him."

Stiles looks at Derek as he says "it probably has something to do with his cancer. That means he has a deadline and nothing to lose. Gerard's even more dangerous because nothing's holding him back. His daughter's wanted, his son refuses him, and he's dying. Chris says he wants to be a werewolf to cure his cancer, but he intends to be king. He'll kill whoever he gets to bite him to be the Alpha."

A shocked John says "are you serious? He knows about Derek, and I'm sure he suspects there's a pack since someone saved Derek and me from the fire."

Derek looks at John and says "don't forget she shot me with a Wolfsbane bullet. They know there's another wolf somewhere. They don't know who or how many. They know you're not one of us, though, thanks to Kate."

Stiles looks between John and Derek as he says "wait a minute! Kate shot you with wolfsbane, knowing you're the Alpha. The bullet was supposed to kill you and trap us. That means Kate doesn't know he wants to be a werewolf or she wouldn't try to murder the Alpha."

Derek resolutely says "hunters are taught to kill themselves if we bite them. She'd see that as a betraying the code HE taught her. We can use THAT to drive a wedge between them."

Stiles says "The fire. Parrish reported she took dad when I came home, and WE went to rescue him. That makes Parrish and me the prime suspects for being something other than human. Going through the mountain ash means something other than wolf or human. If she researches mom or her bloodline, she'll find I'm a Witch. That makes me the target. If I were her, I'd go after me. Isolate and take me because I've got some link to both of you."

Derek and dad say "I'm not going to let her take you." The pack can smell his nervousness.

"You won't be able to stop her. She took both of you once already, and you were together. Dad, get me a transmitter. A small one I can hide in my shoe or something. Maybe one that looks like a bracelet or a watch. That way you can track me, just in case."

Parrish says "I'll get one now." He gets up and leaves.

Erica, Cora, Boyd, and Isaac all say "we'll stay with you at school and not let you be alone. Not even in the bathroom."

Stiles smiles at them and says "thanks, guys." He's not as nervous now.

About 20 minutes later Parrish comes back. "Stiles, this is a transmitter watch. I misappropriated it from the FBI. Sheriff, here's the tracking unit." He turns it on and shows it's reading the location.

Stiles says "dad? I think she's got someone inside the FBI telling her your plans or you'd have nabbed her by now. I mean, she got to McCall. What's to say she didn't get to someone else as well."

John says "you're probably right. That means when she gets nabbed we need to watch whatever transport is set up and make sure she doesn't escape."

Stiles brings out his Chocolate Dipped Peanut Butter Rice Krispy Treats. "There's no cholesterol and 6 grams of protein a slice. It still has sugar. No more than two, dad."

The Sheriff and Parrish leave, and Stiles works on his report for history. Cora says "that's not due for two weeks."

He looks up at her with a smile and says "I don't like to procrastinate. You never know if something's going to prevent you from working on it."

Derek and Stiles go to their now soundproofed bedroom. Stiles ups his dosage and Derek doesn't take as long to recover from the wolfsbane. "You can up your dosage in the morning. Can you just hold me for a while? I need some Derek cuddles."

TBC


	12. Sunday February 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected on 12-4-16
> 
> picture of the date was made by Thepsychicclam

**SUNDAY, February 6th, 2011**

Stiles gets his keys and about to go out the door when Derek asks "where are you going?"

Stiles looks at him with a _DUH_ look on his face. "To see Peter. I visit him on Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Like clockwork."

"Hold up. I'll go with you. I don't want you going alone, and I want to talk to Peter also." He heads upstairs and changes into jeans, a Henley, and his leather jacket. He grabs his keys, and they take the Camaro.

They park in the same garage a block away and as soon as they park Stiles instincts tell him that someone's hunting him. He looks around and doesn't notice anything, so he outlines their parking spot in chalk, and his eyes flash white as he puts a spell down.

Derek curiously asks "what did you just do?"

Stiles looks at him while he thinks how to answer it in layman's terms. "I put a reveal spell around the car. When we come back, I'll activate it to show us if anyone crossed the line and what they did. Like a 3d movie."

They go in Peter's room, close and lock the door, and put the ring around the transmitter.

Peter hugs Stiles and asks "how are you holding up?"

Stiles sits in his chair as Peter sits in his wheelchair. "I'm a little nervous knowing an already extremely dangerous Gerard is going to be even more dangerous. I also know he's going after Derek while Kate will go after me. Hopefully, they leave you alone, since you're comatose and all."

"Little one, you know we'll do everything in our power to protect you from them."

Derek sits on the other chair and squeezes Stiles shoulder and looks concerned. Stiles hides his emotions too well, and he doesn't have a clue how he feels until Peter asks him. There's a thought. Maybe if he uses words and asks how he feels, Stiles will tell him like he does Peter.

Stiles timidly says "I _ **know**_ you'll try, but I also know anyone he goes after dies or disappears. Alphas included. Gerard blinded Deucalion and killed his people to make it look like werewolves did it. I just want them dealt with already" he whines.

Peter croons, soothingly "I know, little one. You were smart to get your dad to get a transmitter for you to wear, just in case. You always try to think ahead and figure out what they'll do. If you were them what would be your next move?"

He blushes at the praise. "I don't think they're together. I think Gerard will wait for Kate to make her move and fail before he makes his. I think Kate will go after Allison and me. She'll go after Scott to distract us. The easiest way to get us alone and ensure no one can help is to go after me at school."

Derek confusedly says "but the others are near you at school."

Stiles tries to explain his reasoning. "At school, I have each class at a set time, which is public knowledge. The others can't leave their class to help because the teachers won't let them. If Kate takes me from school, it could easily be over an hour or two before anyone would know. She's always got at least six hunters with her, and we don't know what kind of special weapons she has."

Peter curiously asks "have you thought of a way to shorten that window or a way to throw a wrench into her plans?"

Stiles nervously says "Yeah, I've been working on an idea. It's just an idea right now. We text each other after each class if we're okay. Another idea I was wondering about was, Chris said a hunter's sending Gerard his meds and the wolfbane. Chris can check who's supplying his meds. We could switch out his meds with capsules of mountain ash and possibly change the wolfsbane with similar appearing wolfsbane, ensuring if he gets the bite, it won't take. I hear bite rejection kills you."

"That's an excellent idea. Derek, call Chris and check on that, will you? We'll institute a text check-in after every class till we deal with Gerard."

Derek calls Chris. "Chris?"

"Yes, Derek?"

"Stiles came up with an idea. Can you find out who's supplying Gerard his meds? Switch his meds with mountain ash capsules and switch the Wolfsbane for different wolfsbane."

"That's an excellent idea. Yes, I know who it is. I'll show them Gerard's trying to get the bite and switching meds will prevent it. I'll let you know what he said. Not taking meds will mean cancer kills him faster. Was there anything else you need?"

"No. That was it." Chris hangs up.

Petet says "I like the way you think, little one."

Derek says "I'm glad he's on our side. Having him as an enemy would be scary."

Stiles blushes at the praise. They move the silence spelled loop, and both Derek and Stiles read for half an hour each.

Then Derek says "Come on Stiles we have a date to go on. Our reservations are at 3. See you later Peter." He hugs Peter and scent marks his neck.

Stiles says "see you in a couple of days, Peter." He also scent marks him.

 

 

At the parking garage, Stiles activates the spell. They see a hunter tried the locks and even sought to jimmy the lock but failed because he was interrupted. He didn't do anything else to the car, so they get in and leave.

On the way to the restaurant, Stiles says "we need to find a safer place to park or a different vehicle."

Derek glances at him and says "I can buy a cheap beater car for visiting Peter. They're looking for your jeep and my Camaro. I'll look tomorrow while you're in school. The fire insurance adjuster contacted me about the payoff. They're going to write _**me**_ the check, and I'll split it three ways between Cora, Peter and me."

Stiles pats his hand on the gear shift with a smile. "That's good."

They go to Claim Jumpers. Derek makes the rule, no discussing hunters or Argents. They have a VERY nice time, and they even get dessert. Derek asks him about college.

Stiles nervously tells him "as High Witch; I can't leave Beacon Hills. Nowadays I can get a degree online at most colleges. There's even a California online nursing degree program. I've already taken my PSAT's and applied for scholarships. I find out this fall if I scored high enough to get one. I can start taking the courses next year. Term begins March."

Derek curiously says "I didn't know you can't leave here."

Stiles sadly says "It's been our territory for centuries. The Head Witch can never leave, at least, not more than a few days at a time. It's the price of being the Head. We're tied to the land and the Nemeton in a way that means we can never leave, but to us, it keeps our territory safe, so it's an acceptable price."

 

 

**AT THE LOFT**

It's a pack meeting to discuss check-in texting after each class. Erica says "so after each class, we send a mass text to the others with ok?"

Stiles says "no, that's too easy to fake. We need a code and change it after each class. That way if we do get grabbed. They won't know it rotates so would use the same code, and that would alert us. How about birthdays. We text a different pack birthday."

Derek smiles as he says "Yeah. That works."

Stiles says as he's thinking it out "We'll have a paper that tells the order of the birthdays but not the birthdays, just in case. I'm paranoid, so I'd erase my texts sent."

Everyone was surprised to find out Stiles turned 16 on January 27th and Derek's birthday IS Christmas.

Stiles nervously says "my mom's Polish. She didn't give me a Polish name. I was born on the wolf moon, January's full moon, and she heard a wolf's howl when I was born. Wolf Moon howl's Wilk księżyca wyć and my first name is Wilkksiezycawyc. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with a name no one can say except dad and Peter. Stiles is so much better than Wilkksiezycawyc."  


Erica says "we aren't surprised your birthday is in January, we're surprised how young you are. I thought you were close to 18. You seem way too mature to be barely 16." She ruffles his hair fondly, and he smiles at her.  


They agree not to use the year because that makes it too easy to break. Just month and day. Stiles would be 0127 and Derek would be 1225. They decide to include Allison, Lydia and Scott's birthdays in the rotation. That makes nine, and there are six classes and lunch so Monday would start the first one on the list and Tuesday would be number seven.

They went with the order they joined the pack: 1 Peter, 2 Stiles, 3 Derek, 4 Cora, 5 Erica, 6 Boyd, 7 Isaac, 8 Allison, 9 Scott.

Derek brings up "Included me in on receiving the texts. Since I'm not in school, I can start looking for the trail outside of school immediately. Okay, now that our _**safety**_ meeting's over with I'm going to spend some quality time with my mate."

Derek picks up Stiles, throws him over his shoulder, and heads upstairs with Stiles yelling 'put me down.' Erica and Cora high five each other as Isaac laughs. Boyd just shakes his head.

Once they're in their room, Derek locks the door and drops Stiles on the bed. Stiles says "what the heck dude, are you a caveman or something?"

Derek arches his eyebrows, sensually removes his shirt and slowly climbs between Stiles' legs and kisses him dirty and demanding. "You like me dominating you, Stiles! Think I can't smell it?" He kisses him slowly while his hands roam under Stiles shirt and play with his nipples.

Stiles arches his back and moans into the kiss allowing his tongue access to map out his mouth thoroughly. His hesitantly moves his hands up Derek's back. He notices Stiles nervousness.

"You can touch me. I'm not going to bite" Derek arches his eyebrow in a leer and evilly says "at least not till your 18." He removes Stiles shirt and opens his pants. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want, and I can't go all the way till your legal. If I do something you don't like or want to stop, tell me. I'll stop."

"You feel too good to stop. I've never been with anyone and not sure what to do." 

Derek growls huskily at the thought that no one has touched _**his**_ mate. He's the _**first**_ to do this with him. "You realize being your first at this is going to make me very possessive of you?"

Stiles smiles lovingly at him "I kind of like the sound of that."

They go back to kissing as Derek strips him of his remaining clothes. He gets up and removes his clothes and quickly blankets Stiles body with his own. He rolls his hips and grinds against him making the teen arch and moan.

Stiles arches his back, moaning Derek's name as cums. A moment later Derek cums as he gasps Stiles' name. They both lay there panting for a moment before Derek gets them up and heads to the shower for clean up.

Derek decides he's going to wash Stiles and the wash devolves into stroking and rubbing leaving Stiles panting and moaning.

After an unusually deep and dirty kiss, he slowly strokes Stiles into full hardness, drops to his knees, and takes him all the way down his throat in one go. Stiles head falls back and cracks the tile as he moans loudly.

" _ **OH. MY. GOD!**_ Derek. Uhhh that feels so good."

He shouts Derek's name as he cums down his throat. Derek swallows it all and licks him clean. He gets up and kisses him passionately.

When they get to bed, Stiles returns the favor. They roll over, and Derek pulls Stiles into him as the small spoon. He says in Stiles' ear "I prefer us to sleep naked like this from now on. I want to be able to feel you and smell you wrapped up in my arms and my scent. I'm pleasantly surprised by how taut and firm your body is under all those layers you wear."

Stiles moves closer to Derek and says "I can handle that." He kisses him and goes to sleep.

TBC


	13. Kate Makes Her Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected 12-4-16

**MONDAY, February 7th**

Derek's faster to awaken when they're skin to skin, and he feels his mate moving away from him. He pulls Stiles back to him and kisses him slow and deep till they have to stop to breathe. They take their next dose, and head to the kitchen to make breakfast together.

 

**LATER IN SCHOOL**

 

Scott gets called to the office. Stiles say "what did you do? Without me?"

Scott worriedly says "nothing that I know of." He grabs his bag and goes to the office.

Ten minutes later Allison's called to the Principal's Office. Stiles arches his eyebrow as he thinks that's odd.

About ten minutes later Stiles is called to the office. He's worried now. None of the others are in his class. If it's them, they have Scott and Ally.

He gets to the office, and there's no one in the outer office. His witch senses death and his empathy feels Kate's feeling of victory and triumph with a little gloating thrown in. Kate and her hunters. Scott and Allison are in there. Crap!

He knocks, and a guy says "come in." He walks in, and the man wraps an arm around his neck. He reflexively flipped him across the desk and knocked out the other guy attacking him with a fist to the solar plexus and a knee to the face. That's when Kate holds a knife to Scott's neck and says "that's enough! I see your dad taught you how to fight."

He looks around and sees Allison unconscious on the floor with a broken arm. Kate shoots Stiles with a tranquilizer, and everything goes black.

When Stiles doesn't check-in after class, Boyd sends a text asking him to check in from the third period. Kate searches through his pockets and his bag. She finds the numbered list and sees Derek is third so she texts '3.Derek.'

They immediately know hunters have him, so they rush to the office and see the bodies. Erica calls the cops from the secretaries desk in the outer office while Boyd calls Derek from his cell phone. Cops are on the way.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Derek's in Peter's room, and the Sheriff's talking to him about Stiles check-in methods and ideas when both John and Derek get phone calls. They both answer and hear "they got Stiles, Allison, and Scott."

John says "hold on a sec."

Derek smells Peter's worry and anger as he puts his phone on speaker and says "calm down and tell me what happened."

Boyd says "Stiles didn't check-in, so I texted him to check-in from the third period. The text I got back said '3.Derek'. Isaac, Erica and I ran to the office because we heard them page him, Allison and Scott to the office close to the same time."

Boyd continues "we got there and found the principal and secretary beaten and dead. They took them. There's blood on the floor, but I can't tell whose it is. They smashed his watch on the ground, they knew about the transmitter."

John says "That means they have his phone. We'll track it." He speaks into his phone "deputy track Stiles phone. They sent a text on it trying to imitate him, but blew it by a mile."

A couple of minutes later John gets the location. He tells the deputies "get the boys and our swat team there, _**ASAP!**_ I'll meet you there." He hangs up.

Derek says "I'm going _**with**_ you. He's my mate and my pack."

John hurriedly but stressfully says "okay, but you have to stay behind me and let the cops handle this. Tell your pack we're on it, and I got SWAT moving on their location. Tell them to go back to class. You can call them with an update. Later."

"Okay. I'll be right out. I need to hug Peter bye." Derek hugs him and tells him where only he could hear "we'll get Stiles back. I'll be back here with him later".

Peter says "Get him back in one piece. Make sure the bitch is dead!"

Derek nods and leaves with John. He texts the pack from the car as they speed through town with the sirens blazing.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Kate's trying to convince Allison to join her on some holy crusade to wipe out werewolves when Stiles wakes up. He looks around and sees he's chained to the wall with iron chains to keep witches from using magic. Scott and Allison are in a cell across the room.

Allison says "Kate. You're crazy. They aren't the monsters, you are. How could you kill babies and pregnant women? The werewolves never did anything to anybody."

Kate says "they procreate and turn people. God never meant for monsters like them to exist. They'll turn on you because they're predators. Those babies were monsters, and the women were pregnant with monsters. I need to destroy them. They're poison."

Allison says "I'd rather take my chances with _**them**_. You're the one that broke MY arm. You're a filthy pedophile. You didn't have any problem having sex with werewolf teens."

"That was so I could wipe out their families. If they survived, they'd know they helped kill their entire family. I'm sadistic like that. Got it from Gerard."

One of the hunters walks up to Stiles and zaps him with a taser. He spasms in pain but only glares. He says "I'm going to have fun torturing you. I like boys with a high pain tolerance."

"What is it with you hunters playing with little boys. Are you all pedophiles?"

Kate walks over and says "I see the emissary's awake. Yeah, I found out your mom was a witch, means you're one. Hanging out with the pack means you're their emissary. Notice the chains won't let you use magick? I want you to call the wolf pack and tell them to meet me at the Hale house."

Stiles says "No! I'm not helping a psychotic, murdering pedophile. You fucked up when you shot and kidnapped the Sheriff. Now you got the cops, FBI and my pack gunning for you. Besides none of the pack's 13-14 years old. I'm the youngest at 16. Get a date from the elementary school. Sure there's plenty of young pubescent boys there."

"I had to see if the Sheriff was a werewolf." That means she doesn't know he's a werewolf. "Doesn't matter, he allied himself with them. He needs to die also."

She punches him in the face and splits his lip. His spits his blood on her, his eyes glow white, and his voice echoes as he says "curse you."

She backs up, looks down at the blood on her shirt. "You shouldn't be able to cast magic. I bound you with iron!"

Stiles smirks. "Curses, especially blood curses, don't require magic generated. Just the magic that lives in our veins. You won't live past sunset. Enjoy your _**very**_ short life, bitch! It was sweet of you to provide me with enough of my blood to cast it."

Allison laughs. "You screwed up now."

There's a loud crash as the SWAT team smashes in the door. Derek howls outside. The hunters run around and aim their guns at the cops. Kate screams in a fury and throws a knife at Allison.

Scott shoves her out of the way and takes the knife in his chest. It punctured his lung. Stiles can hear blood filling his lung. Being asthmatic means, he'll last a little longer because he's used to breathing shallowly.

Allison screams and grabs Scott as he falls to his knees. The cops swarm in and take out the hunters. Derek, Parrish and the Sheriff run to Stiles and see Kate with her gun. John yells " _ **STOP!**_ You're under arrest! There's no way out of here. Drop your weapon!"

She laughs and points her gun at him. They open fire on her. She's now very dead.

Stiles says "Derek, get me out of this. Can't use magic in these chains! Scott's dieing. That knife punctured his lung."

Derek rips the chains off Stiles, and they rip open the cell door and run to Scott.

Derek looks him over. "Allison. He's dying. We can't get him to the hospital in time."

A crying Allison says "turn him. Lycanthropy will heal him! He'll live! Please turn him! Don't let him die! Please?"

Derek sighs and looks to Stiles. He nods okay, so Derek says "Scott. We can turn you if you want it. You know the disadvantages. As a werewolf, you'd need to listen to the alpha of the pack and be _**part**_ of our pack. Do you want this, can you do that?"

Scott wheezes "Yeah. I'll obey the Alpha and be in the pack if Allison can still accept me as a werewolf."

Allison says "I'll always love you, no matter what you are."

Derek says "leave him with us for a few minutes. I don't think he wants you to see him scream."

They leave Derek and Stiles with Scott. Scott passes out. Derek says "Stiles, do it. I know you don't want to lose him and he says he can accept us and lycanthropy."

Stiles takes a deep breath and shifts enough to bite him like he saw Peter do. Scott screams as he wakes up with Stiles' fangs in him. Stiles wipes his mouth and covers the wounds with his hand. Allison runs back in as Scott struggles to breathe.

His dad and Allison see Stiles hand covered with what looks like water flowing in and out of the wound.

John's worried for Scott but shocked and confused about what Stiles is doing. He asks "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to keep his lung from filling with blood. Blood's a fluid I can control. I'm hoping the lycanthropy will heal it fast enough to stop the hemorrhaging. He's not accepting the wolf fully, and it's slowing down the change considerably."

Allison panics and nearly shouts at Scott as she says "Scott, you need to embrace being a werewolf or you could still die!"

Stiles says "If you die, who'll take care of your mom? She'll be devastated. If you can't accept it for yourself, accept it for her."

Scott says "your right. I need to survive for mom. I don't want to be a monster, and Derek's not the monster, Kate was."

Stiles shakes his head sadly before he says "Scott, do you see me as a monster?"

"No, of course not. But witches are different."

Stiles shines his eyes. The amulet makes them look gold. "I'm a werewolf and a witch. I have been for a while. I like being like this. I'm better able to help people. That's how I knew Erica was going to have a seizure."

They see Scott thinking it over and see him make the decision to accept it. His body starts to heal. He takes a deep breath, and the wound heals shut. Stiles leans back against Derek. Tired and drained.

The Sheriff pulls Stiles into a bone crushing hug before looking into his eyes and asking if he's okay. Stiles says he's okay just exhausted right now.

Allison says "that curse you threw on Kate must've been powerful since she's already dead and it's not close to sunset yet."

"I'm the High Witch, and I used my blood to cast it. That and Karma sped it up. We need to get you and that broken arm to the hospital. Call Chris and Victoria to meet you there."

Allison gets their phones from the table, hands Stiles his and calls her dad to meet them at the hospital.

Derek picks up Scott and carries him to the cruiser. Stiles tells the deputies "thanks for coming to my rescue guys. I appreciate it." Derek puts Scott in the back of the cruiser and closes the door. He grabs Stiles arm, brings him around, puts him in the middle next to Scott, and climbs in himself. Allison sits up front.

Derek grabs Stiles into a cradled hug while they're driving to the hospital. "You scared me. Don 't ever do that again."

"I didn't try to. The bitch shot me with a tranq gun." He leans into Derek as he looks at Scott, strategizing.

Stiles calculatingly says "Scott, this is one of the good things about being one of us. Allison let me see your hand."

She reaches back, and Stiles takes it and does the pain leech thing. She asks "you can take someone's pain?"

Derek says "yes, all of us can. The stronger we are, the more we can take. Scott, try it." Scott takes her hand and takes some of her pain.

He happily says "wow, I can do this to anyone?"

Derek cautiously says "yes. Any living thing, as long as you don't attract attention."

Derek texts the pack "we got Stiles, Scott's now a reluctant werewolf by his choice to save his life, and we're bringing Allison to the ER for her broken arm. They all text back either okay or understood.

When they arrive Stiles says "Scott, I suggest telling your mom. She's always known mom, and I are witches. She'll be your biggest protector. I told dad pretty soon after I turned."

They go to the ER, and everyone gets checked out. Scott pulls his mom aside and tells her about werewolves with John's help.

Melissa took it pretty well. She hugged him tightly and said "well, now I don't have to worry about your asthma finishing its progression into COPD and killing you. I was going to sell my soul to save you from that fate." Scott looks at her in total shock.

Chris and Victoria rush in and grab Allison in a huge hug. They look over her arm to see how bad the damage is. They say "it's a good thing the cops killed her because we'd tear her to shreds and bury the pieces all over the field."

She tells them "Scott saved my life. The only way to save him was to turn him. I love him no matter what he is. You can't hate him. Being a werewolf's the result of taking the knife that Kate meant for me."

Victoria smiles warmly at her as says "it's okay honey. We learned most of what Gerard and Kate preached is total bull shit. He always has our gratitude for saving you. We'd rather you marry him than half the young boys we've seen. We know he'll protect you and treat you right."

Derek and Stiles go to Peter's room. They close the door, and Stiles hugs Peter as he hugs him back. Derek puts the silence loop around the flowers as Peter asks "are you okay, little one?"

Stiles looks up from his chest and says "I'm okay. They found us amazingly fast. She chained me with iron so that I couldn't use magic, punched me in the mouth, and split my lip. Should've seen her face when I cast a blood curse on her. She was furious when I told her she gave me access to enough of my blood to cast it."

Peter asks "how long after that did she die?"

Stiles thinks about it. "About ten to fifteen minutes. Now that Kate's dead Gerard should be making his move shortly."

Peter looks thoughtful. "I agree. Gerard will attack while everyone's congratulating themselves they took out Kate. Or he might wait till everyone is trying to fix the damage she made."

A worried Stiles says "Peter? I had to bite Scott for him to survive. He was dying."

Derek helpfully says "He's decided to accept his wolf and said he'd listen to our Alpha and be part of our pack."

Peter says "Understood. Stiles, your dad's impressed with your check-in system. I think we can move from after every class to before school, after school, and at bedtime. Was Allison hurt in today's excursions?"

Stiles nods. "Kate broke her arm. They're checking her out now. Victoria said everything Gerard preached about us was bullshit and they'd rather she marries werewolf Scott than another guy. Looks promising for an alliance with them."

Peter smiles fondly at him as he says "yes it does, little one. Come, Derek. Join in the hug." He drapes himself over Stiles and noses into his neck, breathing in his scent. "You should head home and get some rest. You look and smell tired. I know casting a blood curse drains you."

They go back to the ER and find Scott. Derek says "Scott are you going to come hang out with the rest of the pack and do homework until you need to be home?"

Scott looks undecided. Melissa says "that's a good idea. I like the idea of him having a big brother person watching over him. Take care of both my boys, Derek. I'm working a double tonight, can he stay with you guys?"

Derek smiles appreciatively at her. "I will. I have a spare room or three."

Scott follows them to Derek's Camaro in the parking lot.

Back at the loft, the wolf pack mass hugs Stiles.

A confused and miffed Erica says "I tried to get your homework assignments from the teachers, but they told us you don't have homework since you took the exit exam last year and graduated already. You're waiting on the scholarship paperwork for college. Danny says several Ivy League colleges have accepted you. Why didn't you tell us?"

Stiles slowly explains "as Head Witch, I can never leave Beacon Hills. So leaving for college is out. Before I got bit, I was going to retreat to my witch coven stronghold after this year and be a recluse. I wasn't going to tell anyone. Couldn't accurately explain that to dad. He'll be disappointed to find out I was accepted to Harvard but can't go."

Stiles runs his hand through his hair. "Tabby suggested a teleportation spell that would allow me to take classes there and return here daily. I'd still live here. Every witch in Beacon Hills is looking for it. If it's found, I have a chance of going to a college I can afford. It's still a big if, so I'm not exactly making plans for that."

Scott says "you're going to withdraw from everyday life and not say anything to anyone but your coven."

Stiles looks at Scott in exasperation. "You didn't hear a damn word I just said! Yes, Scott. I _**was!**_ The only reason my mom didn't do that was, she married dad. I was tired, so very tired, of playing human and being around everyone's out of control emotions. It caused me pain. My empathy is easier to deal with now. My wolf doesn't let others anger, fear, and disappointment cause me pain anymore, and that's a relief for me."

Scott looks at Derek with an annoyed and angry look as he says "Derek, sounds like you timed biting us at the right time, forcing both of us into your pack."

Stiles growls angrily, and his eyes glow. He removes his amulet for everyone to see his red eyes. He hands Derek his amulet and balls his clawed hand into a fist. Everyone smells his profound fury.

He turns angrily to Scott as he pulls his rage in so no one can smell it, but they can see his anger. "First of all _**SCOTT**_ , you had a choice, not everyone does! Secondly, I bit you not Derek. Third, would you have rather died and left your mom alone? Fourth, Derek didn't bite me, our Alpha did, so I suggest you stop your attitude and stop with the poor little me crap! Hate to tell you this. You _**ARE NOT THE VICTIM HERE!**_ "

Stiles storms upstairs and slams the door. He decides to take a long soothing shower.

Scott stares at him with open mouth as he processes what just happened. He says "Crap! I think I just fucked up! Royally!"

Derek removes his amulet to show his blue eyes before putting it back on. He slowly and as calmly as he can, considering his mate is angry and upset by this kid, explains things to Scott. "I'm our pack's second. Stiles didn't have a choice. Our Alpha turned him without asking, and he did force this on him. In our Alphas defense, he was very insane at the time, and he already had a pack bond to Stiles."

Scott squawks out "Stiles was forced into this? He keeps our Alpha sane? How is that possible?"

Derek continues. "Yes, Scott. Anchors. Stiles is his anchor. We use anchors to controls our wolfish instincts and desires. Our Alpha's unavailable, and I act the Alpha with this medallion Stiles made to hide my eyes. He's evolved into a True Alpha. Once Gerard is gone our Alpha will make me the Alpha and Stiles will be my Alpha Mate."

Derek continues "That's why Stiles _**had**_ to bite you! I can't. Only an Alpha can turn you. Gerard wants lycanthropy. He's trying to manipulate me into biting him, and he plans on killing whoever bites him so he can be the king wolf."

Derek gets a text from Chris. "The hunter switched out G's meds with mountain ash and wolfsbane like discussed and sent on to G."

He smiles as he replies "thanks for the update. This should help us all."

Erica says "we want you to be pack/family with us. We don't want to force you to do anything, but you haven't listened to anyone since your dad left. Our Alpha and Derek tell us what to do to protect us and keep us safe. The reason we found out so fast you three were taken is Stiles came up with a check-in system. He didn't check-in, and Kate sent the wrong message."

Isaac says "we work together to protect each other. We don't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do because we've already seen how smart our Alpha, Stiles and Derek are and they look out for us and have our back."

Scott asks with trepidation "who's our Alpha?"

Boyd looks to Derek who nods, so he says "Peter Hale."

A shocked Scott says "Peter Hale! The comatose guy Stiles has been visiting for years?"

Erica says "yes, and he's not comatose. That's his alibi while he continues to heal from the fire damage. Having a pack helped him heal faster and better. He's keeping the external scars to keep his human cover."

Derek says "My sister kept me in NYC away from Peter and Cora. She signed Peter over to Stiles, years ago. He's been visiting Peter and taking care of him. Peter's wolf woke up first. At nights it took control of his body and looked for an Alpha or pack to heal his human half. When he became an Alpha, it woke Peter up. Peter wasn't sane. Stiles tending him for years built a pack bond with him."

Derek continues "All he could focus on was healing, and pack helps you recover. He hunted down Stiles and turned him. Stiles being a powerful witch helped him heal better and faster. Stiles clung to him and wouldn't let him go on a killing spree to avenge my family because that would get him killed. Stiles has been curbing his insanity. Making Stiles has anchor gave him his sanity back."

Scott is totally shocked and flabbergasted. His mouth is hanging open like a fish."

Derek continues "our Alpha loves him more than he does me and he'd probably kill me if I ever hurt Stiles. He sees Stiles as his child. The son he had lost in the fire before he was born or a favored nephew. God help anyone that hurts him, and we let them live because he won't, he'll hunt them down and tear them to shreds."

Scott's mulling everything over as says "so, when he said not everyone had a choice, he was talking about himself. I just insulted him. I _**had**_ a choice, and I'm whining about it. I'm such a jackass!"

Isaac says "this is where you think about things before you say them. He made our lives better, and we love him for it. Stiles got me away from an abusive father. He got Erica a cure for a medical disease that controlled her life way more than your asthma ever did. He gave Boyd a pack/family that cares about him and has his back, and he's not alone anymore. Cora was trapped in the foster care system, and that's torture for werewolves. Derek was full of misery, self-hatred, and loathing. We're healing and have a family helping us live our life."

Scott suddenly realizes that becoming a werewolf not only saved his life but his mother's. He says " _ **OH GOD!**_ Mom said my asthma was progressing into COPD and would've killed me, slowly. She was planning on selling her soul to save me, meaning I'd have lost her so I could live. I'm such a complete idiot."

Erica looks at him understandingly as she says "sometimes you _**are**_ , most of the time you're a sweet kid. You just got bit and need to learn control, so you don't wolf out or hurt anyone." The betas start showing Scott how to control the shift and are still working on it when Stiles comes back down in different clothes with damp hair.

He heads to the kitchen to make dinner. Derek follows him and embraces him from behind, snuffling at his neck. Stiles leans into him and sighs. "Are you okay, baby?"

Stiles sighs. "Yeah, our pack looked for me quickly. I got zapped a couple of times, but I'm okay."

Derek says into his neck "they're very smart and knew what to do because you and Peter thought ahead."

Stiles turns around in the embrace and says "Derek, I'm worried about Allison. She came out the worst. Her Aunt broke her arm and was killed in front of her. I know she's putting on a brave front, but she grew up thinking Kate would do anything for her, only to find out she used her. She wanted to brainwash her into being like her. Allison will have nightmares from this."

Derek strokes his cheek as he sadly says "I know baby. Kate ruined a lot of peoples lives. Allison's a sweet girl. What do you want to do about her."

Stiles guiltily says "she tried to separate Kate from her Aunt. That's why she dropped saying Aunt. So it won't hurt when she's taken away or killed. It still hurt her. I felt her pain, misery, and guilt. There's not anything I can do to help her."

Derek huffs. "You need to stop trying to take care of everyone else and let us take care of you once in a while. We'll all be here to lean on, for Allison and you."

Stiles looks into Derek's eyes. "Leaning on someone isn't what she needs. She needs to be shown she's not guilty because of Kate, or for not realizing from the way Kate talked she's a pedophile. She needs someone to listen to her and hear how guilty she feels and let her know she's making herself feel guilty because Kate never could."

Derek smiles lovingly at him. "You should be a psychiatrist like that girl on Star Trek, the Empath."

Stiles smiles "Deanna Troi. Sorry, I spent my entire life taking care of dad, Peter, Cora, Scott, my coven and now our pack. That's what I do. I take care of everyone. I need to get dinner made." He starts pulling out things to make dinner and setting them on the counter.

Derek watches Stiles trying to take care of their pack. "I corrected Scott on his assumptions about our pack and you."

Stiles stops and looks at him. "Does that mean he's going to accept us now? I don't want to see him be an Omega. Packless wolves don't survive long."

Scott walks into the kitchen followed closely by the rest of the pack. He says "I'm sorry Stiles. I've always played the poor little me card and never realized that's what I was doing. As kids, I lost my dad because the bastard was abusive, more to you than me. I found out I have a sister, Malia, three months older than I am, different mom. You took care of her and me. Your mom dies, and I didn't do anything to help you. I expected you to keep looking after me. I never thought about how mom was affected by dad, or you losing your mom the way you did. I get the bite to save my life after you and Derek ask me if I wanted it. My life changes and I feel sorry for myself without thinking about Allison getting hurt and losing her Aunt, or what they were going to do to you."

Scott takes a deep breath and says "I'm sorry to both of you. I had no right to blame you for something Allison asked for, and I accepted. You saved my life, and I never said thank you. I'm a self-centered brat that needs to grow up and think about things first. I'm sorry. You've made all our lives better and never asked for anything in return. Being pack makes us safe and protected. You're trying to protect us, not take advantage of us."

Scott joins in their hug, making it a group hug. The others join in and make a mass group hug. Scott says "Stiles, don't leave! I heard you say you were planning on being a recluse _**before**_ Peter bit you. Don't leave us. I know I'd be lost without you and think the others feel the same way."

They all say "Don't leave us, Stiles."

Cora says "We need our pack mom."

Stiles smiles and says "that's what I was planning on before. Things changed after Peter bit me and I realized Derek's my mate. I don't plan on leaving my mate, my pack, or my coven. I think they'll visit tomorrow after school. I need to make dinner. I'm sure everybody's starving."

Derek says "how about I order take out? Then we can help Scott with control, and you don't have to worry about cooking."

Scott says "I need a lot of work on my control. I don't see how you guys learned in hours. I can barely manage my claws."

Isaac laughs. "Stiles said that's probably what would happen if you got bit. It would take you days because you'd fight your wolf and you have a black and white view of life."

Scott blushes. Derek orders a lot of Chinese food with no MSG. They all go back to the living room, and Stiles says "Scott try looking inside yourself, find what feels different, get to know it, trust it, accept it. It'll make it easier. That's your wolf or wolf instincts. If you embrace them, it'll make the change easier and control ironclad."

Derek says "Peter said with Kate gone we can move the check-in system from the end of each class to before school, after school and bedtime." He explains the system to Scott and gives him a copy of the list. Each number tells us what to texts, but an outsider would text the wrong thing like Kate did. The last one was three so tonight we text Peter the birthday of the fourth name on the list."

Scott curiously asks "How did you get the order of the names on this list?"

Boyd smiles and says "that's the order we joined the pack."

 

TBC

 


	14. Gerard is Collecting Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corrected and updated 12-4-16

  
TUESDAY, February 8th  
  
  
Stiles and Derek take their next dosage and head downstairs to make breakfast for the pack. Everyone comes to the table when they smell the coffee.  
  
Boyd asks "who's going to watch Matt today?"  
  
Derek says "Erica, keep an eye and ear on him from the first bell until 5 pm when one of Chris's hunters will relieve you."  
  
She salutes and says "Okay, boss."  
  
  
LATER IN SCHOOL  
  
  
Stiles hears a worried Erica say "Stiles! There's movement on the kid. What do I do?"  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Stiles is suddenly standing behind the tree next to Erica. He startles her, so he covers her mouth, so she doesn't scream.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Erica points to a hunter behind a tree in the woods watching Matt as he takes pictures of Allison. He's dialing his phone. "Erica, can you take a picture of him watching Matt? We also need a close up of him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They listen to the hunter's call. "Boss. I got something. The girl's never alone, BUT there's a kid following her and taking pictures. You can get him to assist in getting the girl, or a distraction if nothing else."  
  
They hear the voice on the line say "first we need to see who he is. How we can use him in my plans to get Allison, forcing Chris to obey me, and do his duty massacring those mutts."  
  
Stiles quietly says "Sends those pictures to all of our pack and Chris. I'll call Derek and tell him about the phone conversation."  
  
Erica sends the pictures to everyone including Peter and Chris. Stiles calls Derek and tells him what they heard and asks him to inform the Argents.  
  
The guy breaks into Matt's car and searches it. Victoria shows up in off the rack, nondescript clothes, more natural makeup and a wig. If I didn't smell her, I'd never recognize her.

  
Stiles is shocked and asks "Mrs. Argent? I'd have never known it was you. What did you find out about Matt?"  
  
Victoria says "Thank you. Coach Lahey and the swim team drowned him at their 2006 championship party. He now has Aquaphobia, on medication for night terrors and panic attacks, wants to kill the 2006 swim team, but too afraid to do it. He's tracking them. Killing them's the hook to get Matt."

  
Stiles thoughtfully says "so G. would grab him, bring him to kill one of them, maybe plant evidence to make it look like Matt did it, and make Matt get Allison?"  
  
Victoria nods and says "that's what we believe."  
  
We see Matt heading for Allison because she's by herself, watching Boyd, and Isaac practice. Stiles says "that's my cue. See you later."  
  
Stiles uses his speed and runs as a blur near Allison. He walks up to her and says "Is this seat taken?" He sees Matt stop and then walks past and hide behind a tree.  
  
She smiles happily. "Stiles!" She hugs him and dusts off the seat. "I was hoping you'd join me. I was getting lonely watching the guys play. Where's Scott?"  
  
He thinks about Scott's shaky mastery of lycanthropy and says "He stayed with Derek to master his control. It's still a little shaky."  
  
She worriedly asks "IS he okay?"  
  
He gives her a half smile. "He's okay. We talked. He decided to stop playing the victim, accepted his wolf, and progressing. I believe it'd help him tremendously if you stopped by after school and showed him you ARE okay with him being one of us. My coven will pop in after school."  
  
"Sounds like something I can't miss. I'll be over. Can you give me a ride?"  
  
He smiles and nods. He doesn't want to do anything to upset their truce with Chris. "Sure. Better tell your dad about your plans, though. Just because Kate's gone doesn't mean the one pulling her strings is."  
  
She calls her dad and tells him her plans. He says "that sounds like a good idea but don't leave alone. I'll pick you up around seven."  
  
"Okay, dad. I love you." She puts away her phone, and they watch the rest of practice together.

Danny comes over and whispers to Stiles in their language "our coven will meet at the loft at 5 pm. Should we bring anything for dinner?"  
  
Stiles thinks and replies in their language "dessert and drinks would be fabulous. Tell Nys she needs to keep her raging hormones in check. My pack won't react well if she smells aroused near me." He thinks and adds "neither will my mate."  
  
Danny says "will do, boss."  
  
Greenberg gives him a one-armed hug and says in the same language "I'll get some chips and dip. Guarantee Nys brings buffalo wings and dip?"  
  
They go back to the field, and Allison asks what was that? "Eh, just coordinating what they'll bring with them. Chips and dip, dessert, sodas and Gatorade, buffalo wings and dip."  
  
"Should I bring anything? How about a deli tray and veggies with dip."  
  
"That sounds great, Ally." They get their bags and head to their next class.  
  
Victoria's following the hunter. Erica's keeping tabs on Matt, when she can't see him, she follows him with her hearing.  
  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
  
Stiles, Cora, and Allison drive home in the jeep with Boyd and Isaac following in Boyd's car. They stop at a deli on the way, and Allison gets a couple of deli trays. On to the loft.  
  
Erica's following Matt by rooftop.  
  
At the loft, Scott hugs Allison while Derek embraces Stiles, kisses him sweetly and, nuzzles his neck. "I missed you, baby."  
  
Stiles looks at him with a puzzled expression. "Baby?"  
  
He smiles and says "I'm robbing the cradle, so baby, is appropriate. Do you object?"  
  
He smirks. "No. I was just wondering what made you pick that endearment."  
  
Derek smiles and says "glad you approve, baby" as he squeezes his ass and pulls him closer. He nips at his ear causing the boy to shiver.  
  
He tries to let the boy go and walk away, but Stiles grabs his hand and pulls him back. "Come here. I missed you too." He kisses Derek. "We need to do homework. My coven members are coming over around 5 pm to work on bonding with our pack. The hunters are relieving Erica then. It looks like we'll have a little potluck."  
  
They do their homework together. Stiles explains an easier way to do the math and explains the theories of chemistry, so everyone understands it.  
  
Stiles goes into the kitchen and starts making tacos to go with the finger food theme.  
  
Come 5 pm Danny, Greenberg, Nyssa, and Tabitha arrive with more food and drinks. Erica walks in and grabs some turkey rolls and cheese. Stiles introduces each person.  
  
"This is Allison Argent. She and her parents are working with us to stop Gerard. Kate's already dead. Sorry, you had to find out about them that way." He rests his hand on her shoulder. "If you need to talk to anyone about nightmares, trust me, I have lots of experience with that."  
  
"Everyone knows Derek, our Second and my mate."  
  
"Cora's Derek's little sister and a born werewolf."  
  
"Erica's BAMF and has the best sniffer of our Beta's."  
  
"Boyd's our rock and the best Zamboni driver ever. He and Erica's together so don't even think about it, Nyssa."  
  
"Isaac's our best tracker, and he loves comics and games, like Scott and Greenberg."  
  
"Scott's our newest werewolf and still adjusting. He's with Ally, NYS." Stiles looks pointedly at Nyssa. She holds her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Everyone knows Danny. He's my second and a techno-witch."  
  
"Greenberg's our healer, and he's a great artist. He can draw anything."  
  
"Tabitha's our telepath, and she's almost as sweet as Allison."  
  
"Nyssa's an animorph. Animorphs touch any living thing, get the genetic code and turn into an exact copy. The first time she uses a form, it takes her a minute to masters its instincts and for her mind to get control."  
  
"Everyone knows me. I'm the High Witch, an empath, and the potions master."  
  
Everyone grabs a plate of food, talks, and laughs as they get to know each other.  
  
Cora asks "why do you keep pointing out if a guy is with someone to Nyssa?"  
  
Nyssa replies "because I'm always looking for sex from someone and not always caring who I get it from. I tend to go after any guy I find attractive. Can't tell you how many times Stiles has said no."  
  
Most of the teens compete in Mario Cart and Call of Duty. Erica, Allison, and Cora are scarily competitive. Nyssa gets a little too close to Stiles on the couch and the pack smell she's aroused.  
  
A few of the pack growl at her. Stiles looks at her and says "put it away, Nys. That's NOT a very smart thing to do in front of my mate AND our pack. We're trying to make allies, not enemies."

  
Derek picks up Stiles, sets him in his lap, shines his eyes, and growls at her. She says "sorry, man. Nothing would ever happen. He only likes guys and believes in monogamy. We've known that for a LONG time. Stiles, can I go for Isaac? He's kind of cute."  
  
Stiles laughs, "I don't mind BUT don't scare the poor boy, you can be a little too aggressive sometimes."  
  
She moves next to Isaac and tries to get him into a conversation with her. Derek isn't letting Stiles go anytime soon. He buries his nose in Stiles' neck, holds him tight to his chest, and says "You're mine, I'm not sharing."  
  
Stiles strokes his hair and says "I don't want you to share me like that, love."  
  
Around 7 pm Chris knocks on the door and they let him in. Derek says "How's the surveillance going?"  
  
"Victoria's still following the hunter. She says they found the info on Matt and passed it on to Gerard. We expect them to make their move on the kid tonight since I noticed several shady hunters camped out down the street from our house."  
  
A stunned Allison says "wait a minute! Mom's following the guy following Matt?"  
  
Chris pats her shoulder as he says "yes, baby. Don't worry. She's amazing at stalking. They'll never recognize her. Some of my men will take over at 8 pm."  
  
"But isn't it dangerous for mom to stalk hunters?"  
  
"No baby. It's more dangerous for them than it is for her. She can more than take care of herself. She SCARES me, and I'M scary."  
  
Derek looks to Stiles for confirmation that they are doing this and then says "Chris. There's one important piece of information we haven't disclosed about our pack. Peter woke up weeks ago but is playing comatose. He needed more time to heal, stabilize, and keep his identity intact."  
  
Chris matter of factly says "I'm surprised he's not insane or running around slaughtering everyone involved in killing the Hales."  
  
Derek looks down and shuffles his feet before he says "Stiles kept him from doing that. A pack bond developed between them from Stiles caring for him for so long. He pointed out killing people draws hunters, and you'd kill HIM, leaving Stiles alone. Peter sees Stiles as his child/cub and needs to protect him at all cost. The thought of leaving him an Omega made him stay his hand. Stiles gathered evidence, and I talked Meyers into confessing."  
  
He purposely continues "Cora's return made a pack of four. Three Hales, born wolves connected by bloodline, and a High Witch. I watched him regain his sanity. Having a large, powerful wolf pack helped him heal better. He plans on officially waking up soon."  
  
Chris thoughtfully says "Thanks for telling me. I can see why you waited to let me know. He's sane now, right?"  
  
Derek quickly confirms with a "totally. Hunters tend to kill werewolves that aren't rational. I'm protecting my uncle."  
  
Chris nods and understanding the need to protect close family as he looks at Allison. "I understand. Allison, we need to get going."  
  
Stiles moves forward and says "one other thing Chris. I found a transmitter in Peter's room about a week ago. I suggested we use it to feed misinformation to Gerard. When we need to talk privately, I use a portable silence spell so it can't pick up what we're saying."  
  
A shocked Chris says "wait! There's a transmitter in Peter's room?" He breaks into a predatory grin. "We can use it to set a trap for the bastard. Derek, who's your strategist?"  
  
Derek smile. "Left-hand. Stiles and Peter."  
  
Chris says thoughtfully "let's meet with Peter tonight and plan a way to trap Gerard, or lure him out of hiding."  
  
Stiles says matter of factly "the nurse makes her last round at 9 pm. We can get to his room without being seen at 9:30 pm."  
  
Chris needs his plans for Ally. He looks at her and asks "Allison, can you spend the night at Lydia's tonight?"

  
Allison says "let me check." She calls her, and a few minutes later she says "Lydia's by herself tonight. I can, but you won't like that."  
  
Stiles says "ask Lydia if she wants to have a slumber party at the loft with you, Cora and Erica. We can push the beds together in the spare room. I can make popcorn, and we have plenty of finger foods. You can watch movies on Netflix and Amazon. And before you ask Chris, Scott's staying with his mom. He'll pick her up at 10 pm when she gets off work."  
  
The werewolves wince when Lydia screeches in happiness. Take it that's a yes. Chris says "I'll allow it as long as you do your homework."  
  
She bounces up and down. "We already did our homework together. Stiles even explained an easier way to do the math that makes sense."  
  
Chris kisses her forehead and leaves.  
  
  
LATER AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
  
Chris holds onto Derek as he scales the wall up to Peter's room and Victoria holds onto Stiles.   
  
Stiles can feel Peter and his wolf grumping about Victoria's scent on him, and he's pouting. He feels Peter's desire or needs to remove her scent from him, but he's trying to control it and show he's stable and rational. He hides his smile.  
  
They're discussing what kind of trap to lay for Gerard when Stiles freezes and focuses on something outside the window.  
  
A concerned Peter asks "what is it, little one?"  
  
Stiles is locking in on it as he says "Gerard. He's in the parking lot. Waiting for Scott. He knows Melissa's schedule and Scott's picking her up."  
  
Peter looks at Derek as he says "Derek, call Scott and have him park on this side of the hospital when he arrives. I want to see and hear what Gerard has to say to the boy."  
  
Derek calls him, and Scott agrees to park under Peter's window. He says he'll be here in a little over 5 minutes.  
  
Seven minutes later Scott parks. They see Gerard approach Scott in the shadows.  
  
He stabs Scott in the stomach with a knife and says "careful mutt, don't want to attract any attention that'll get your poor mother hurt. She's going to be heartbroken to find out you're a monster."

  
  
Scott pants in pain. "What do you want?"  
  
He smiles fatherly, as if he could ever act fatherly. "See Scott. I knew you could be reasonable. Matt says you're over the moon for my granddaughter. You want her, but mutts can't be with her. Now, if I were head of my family, I'd ensure you can. You won't have to sneak around her parents. You have to help me get what I want first."  
  
Scott's still in pain from the knife Gerard's holding firmly in his stomach. "What DO you want?"  
  
He scoffs and arches his eyebrow in a DUH face. "I want justice for my murdered daughter. I need Victoria to voice I'M head of the clan, not her! I need to kill the Hale pack. You're going to help me get the Hale Alpha, Derek."                     
  
A shocked Scott says "Justice!? They were justified. You want revenge!"  
  
Gerard pushes the knife in a little further. "Justice depends on your point of view."  
  
Scott groans in pain and says "it's just Derek you want?"  
  
"No, but killing the alpha makes it easier to kill the others. You're going to help me isolate Derek so I can deal with him. If you don't, I'll tell your mom what you are, mutt, just before she has that fatal accident."  
  
A disbelieving Scott asks "mom's human. How can you kill people so quickly?"  
  
"It's up to you." He pulls the knife out of Scott's stomach and walks away. Scott falls to his knees and pants as he heals.  
  
Peter steps back and says "this changes things. He got to Matt, and now he's after Scott. Stiles, can we trust Scott?"  
  
Stiles says "he didn't reveal Derek's here, he already revealed himself to his mom, and has permission to see Allison. If we pull him in now, to join our talk, we can trust him entirely. If we wait, he'll feel he has to save his mom on his own and betray us."  
  
Derek questioningly asks "Stiles, is Gerard gone? Do you sense anyone else watching?"  
  
Stiles verifies where he went. "He's gone, and he was alone. He went to the parking garage."  
  
Derek nods, jumps out the window, grabs Scott, throws him over his shoulder, and climb to Peter's room.  
  
Stiles calmly says "Scott, are you okay?"  
  
He dazedly looks around the room and sees that everyone saw the entire showdown. "Yeah. Gerard threatened my mom. He doesn't know as much as he thinks he does. What do we do? I can't have mom hurt."  
  
Stiles calmly and matter of factly says "I know a supernatural that's been hunting Gerard for 20 years. I can give him a glamor to pose as an orderly to work with your mom so that he can protect her."  
  
Stiles continues "the FBI are looking for more proof on Gerard. Chris, can you plant cameras where Matt listed the swim team members work and live? If we get him on camera killing or attacking those people with Matt, they'll be on the most wanted list. Matt will roll on him to stay out of Eichen House."  
  
Chris nods. "Yeah. I can do that."  
  
Stiles pulls out his phone and dials a number from memory. As it's ringing Derek says "do you even use your contact list? You always dial people from memory."

Stiles looks at him. "I'm a witch and hunted my whole life. I learned to take precautions, to protect the others I know."

The phone answers and they hear a weird accent, similar to British, answer and say hello.

"Jonathan Tremaine? It's been a while. This is Wilkksiezycawyc."  
  
"The Head of the Blue Witches in Beacon Hills."  
  
"You've heard of me?"  
  
"Every magic user within three states has heard of you. You've got a reputation. I vaguely remember you from one of the Beltane celebrations. How can I help you, my lord?"  
  
Stiles looks surprised he used that title over the phone but continues "I heard you chose to be a vamp. You're hunting Gerard and Kate Argent for slaughtering your family when you were five. Are you still hunting him?"  
  
"Yes, the bastard keeps eluding me. Why do you ask?"  
  
"He's here in Beacon Hills. I know who he's hunting. I'll make a daylight ring for you if you protect someone he's threatening so they'll help him kill some wilkołaki."  
  
They hear a loud crash. Jon must have fallen out of his chair. "A DAYLIGHT RING!? Just for protecting one person? Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course. I always keep my word. Can you bring the proper stone I need for the spell, I'd appreciate it."  
  
"Can I kill G if he goes after whoever you want me to watch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm three states away. Running, I can be there in 45 minutes. Evan as a vamp, I'm not as fast as you are. I heard of your ability to blur. Where do I meet you?"  
  
"I'm in the Beacon Hills Hospital, in the long-term care wing. Call me when you get to the hospital."  
  
"On my way, my lord." The line goes dead.

Stiles mutters "I hate when they use my title outside of witch circles."

Chris thoughtfully says "Tremaine. I thought Gerard killed all those witches 20 years ago."  
  
"Jon hid in a crawl space under the house for three days before crawling out. He heard everything they said. Kate's laugh as they butchered his family still haunts his nightmares."

Victoria demandingly says "isn't my lord a term that witches use for a witch king or queen? A High Witch that controls three or more covens."

Stiles runs his hand through his hair. "Jesus. Does everybody know everything about witches?" He looks at her and says "yes it is. That term is only supposed to be used in witch circles. Do you have a problem with me being one?"

Victoria shakes her head. "No. I'm more thrilled to ally myself with a witch queen than a mere witch or High Witch. That was a blur you used at the school today?"

Stiles smiles to himself. Figures she would want the most powerful witch for an ally. "Yes, it was."

Peter grabs Stiles and pulls him close to him. He huffs in annoyance. "Can't wait anymore for them to leave, you smell like outsiders. My pup should ONLY smell like us. I need to ensure you only feel like our pack."  
  
As Peter scent marks him and strokes his back to cover Victoria's scent, Victoria chuckles, and Scott asks "what's a daylight ring and why is he so desperate to get it?"  
  
Stiles wiggles a little to get more comfortable on the bed in Peter's arms. "A daylight ring gives a vampire immunity to sunlight. As long as they wear it, they can swim at high noon. You can't wear another's ring. There're only four bloodlines with the spell. There's a safeguard built into it. The caster can turn it off at any time."  
  
Scott's watching Peter desperately scent mark Stiles with a raised eyebrow and nods at Derek who shushes him.  
  
Victoria asks "are you sure he's entirely sane?"  
  
Stiles says "yeah, he's stable. His emotional attachments are still a little skewed, but his reasoning is totally fine. He's VERY overprotective and possessive. His wolf sees me as his pup, his LITTLE child. I'm also his anchor."  
  
Peter looks up at Chris standing in front of Victoria and says "Gerard will go after Matt's chosen targets, so he'll get Allison for him. He'll go after Derek. Do we take him out or let the FBI and cops arrest him."  
  
Chris says "he's too powerful and has too many high-placed connections. He needs to be put down."  
  
Peter says "we need a place we control to take him out. We need to lure him and his hunters there."  
  
Stiles says "Derek is only alone when he comes to see you or me. There're too many innocents here. The nurses will call me when you wake up since I have medical power of attorney. I'll come and give you a rundown about Kate and Gerard. Tell me about some grimoires you've got in storage in a warehouse that I could use on Gerard. Derek can get them since he has the codes. You put them in storage to make your babies nursery."  
  
Peter squeezes Stiles a little tighter when he says, baby. He says thoughtfully "that might work. But we need to set up the warehouse to look like it has the books. Stiles, can you use a glamor for that?" He nods. "Chris, can you set up some traps there?"  
  
He nods and says "Not a problem."  
  
Stiles says "my concern is, if he gets Derek to bite him he'll kill him, immediately. How do we protect him?"  
  
Chris says "can you make me look and sound like Derek?"  
  
Stiles puts his hand on Chris's shoulder, and his eyes glow white as he makes Chris morph into Derek. He says in Derek's voice "How do I look?" He looks in the mirror. "That's amazing. I'm wearing a bulletproof vest, and yet I look like Derek dressed in a T-shirt."  
  
Victoria says "So Chris goes as Derek. When he thinks, Derek's about to bite him, drop the glamor and let him see it's Chris. All of us converge on the warehouse and take out his hunters and him. Sounds like a plan."  
  
Stiles says "I feel something's overlooked. I don't know what, but it'll bite us in the ass. Chris do you have a vest Scott can use?"  
  
"Yes. I have an older one small enough to fit Scott."  
  
Stiles says "I got it. We're overlooking Scott and Matt. He'll have Matt grab Allison, and he'll have Scott either keep me away or go to keep Derek isolated and off guard."  
  
Peter says "you're right. Allison can be protected by having her with the pack as for Scott. We need to come up with a way to keep him out of it."  
  
Victoria says "Stiles use a glamor so that I look and sound like Scott."  
  
Stiles says "we need a way for you both to use the glamor when I'm not there. Chris is that your wedding ring on that chain you wear?"  
  
"Yes. I see where you're going with this. You want to cast a glamor on something we wear so we can put it on and off easily." They each hand him their wedding rings. His eyes glow white, and he sets each ring with a glamor. He then drops the one on Chris.  
  
They each put on their rings and see the glamours look and sound like the werewolves. They take the rings off and put them on their chains until they need them.  
  
Stiles says "I know I will probably regret this but ... "He takes a deep breath and leans a little closer to Peter as he calms himself. "Chris, I have a not so hypothetical question. Kate was big on trying to take out witnesses. IS Gerard the same way?"  
  
Chris thoughtfully and then guardedly responds "Yes. WHY do you ask?"  
  
Stiles runs a hand through his hair as he nervously fidgets. He snuggles closer to Peter and says without looking at the Argents. "What if there's a witness that can place him AT, sorry let me rephrase that, IN the fire, ensuring no survivors."  
  
Chris looks shocked. This is information no one had before. "Wait. WHAT? Was he in the fire?" Chris stops and thinks about things that weren't quite making sense.

He looks up. "That's how you connected Gerard to Kate and her actions before we ever got on the scene. Did he shoot you and leave you for dead in the fire?"  
  
Derek says "that's how you knew to bring me to Deaton after Kate shot me with wolfsbane."  
  
Peter grips Stiles tighter and growls.  
  
Stiles says "yes. I must've been unconscious for about an hour. That's why the fire did so much damage to mom and Peter. I still don't know how I got the three of us outside. I screamed for Danny in my head. He heard me and brought me to Deaton to remove the bullets, and Greenberg gave me something for the aconite poisoning. Deaton plays both sides, so we didn't fully trust him."  
  
Victoria says "we can use that to draw him out. We can let the Sheriff know there's a witness and ..."  
  
Stiles says "NO! He'll go after my dad. They've no problem going after cops. I'm not going to put my dad in any more danger than he already is. Besides dad will lose it if he finds out I nearly died when mom did, especially with all the shit I went through for several months after that."  
  
Derek says "that's why you have nightmares. Being shot and left in a raging fire to die! You should let your dad know why you have nightmares."  
  
"After this is settled. Hope Deaton doesn't say anything about witnesses at the fire. He'd say something to get attention off of himself."  
  
Scott's phone goes off. It's Melissa. Peter says "tell her to come to my room. Being kept in the dark now could be dangerous for her."  
  
Chris and Victoria say goodbye and jump out the window.  
  
Scott looks at Peter snuffling Stiles, STILL. He says "Okay. That's not weird, not at all. Derek, I'm surprised you're not jealous. How are you not jealous? I would be!"  
  
Derek laughs and says "I was initially, but Peter said Stiles is more his child, not his mate. That's how werewolves treat their young children. They feel agitated if too many non-pack touches their cubs and leave their scents on them."

  
Melissa walks in and sees them in Peter's room, and she notices Peter's awake. Scott says "Shh! We need to tell you the whole story of what's going on."  
  
Peter and Derek tell her everything from when Peter woke up till now, minus a few suicides that weren't suicides, how Laura died, and the burned arsonist Peter framed Kate for.  
  
Melissa wasn't happy to find out Stiles didn't have a choice but understands. Stiles says he likes how he is because it makes his empathy not painful anymore, so she drops it.  
  
Stiles phone rings, and he answers it. He tells Jon we're in room 313.   
  
A few minutes later Jonathan walks in, and Melissa asks "how is a 15-year-old boy going to pretend to be an orderly?"  
  
Stiles says "He's 25. He became a vampire ten years ago so he could stop Gerard. Jon, do you have the stone?"  
  
He holds up a lapis lazuli. Stiles holds the stone in the palm of his hand, his eyes glow watery, silver flames rise from his hand, engulfing the gemstone, and wind blows, indoors. When the flames and the wind die down the stones is in a beautifully ornate bracelet. He hands it to Jon who puts it on.

  
  
"Jonathan, Melissa. Melissa, Jonathan. He was five when Kate and Gerard butchered his family. He was a witch. You can be a vampire or a witch. You can't be both at the same time."  
  
Derek asks "why not?"  
  
Peter gravely says "to be a vampire, you die. They're created with magic and blood, never born. Witches are the born descendant from a Nephilim or gods/demons mating with humans. That means their powers are life-based. If they die, that energy dissipates or passes on to their descendants, as the alpha power does with us."  
  
Derek says "that explains why witches don't consider themselves to be human."  
  
Jonathan says "my bloodline is from Athena. We believe Stiles is from Baccus or Poseidon. He can control water and blood. Of course, the big three's descendants CAN'T say who they're ancestor is."  
  
Stiles glares at him and doesn't notice the shocked look on Derek's face as he remembers Stiles keeping the blood from filling Scott's lung. He used the excuse blood's fluid, and he controls fluids.  
  
Jon, Melissa, and Scott go to the McCall house. Stiles says, "Peter, I think you may have overdone making the Argents believe you're a harmless, eccentric, barely sane werewolf."  
  
Peter says "not all of that was an act." He pouts. "I don't like you having her scent on you. I'm sure Derek will make sure he finishes removing her scent from your skin when you're alone." Stiles blushes and Peter chuckles as he kisses him on the forehead and shoos them out the window.

 

 

Back at the loft, they take their next dose. Derek kisses Stiles and strips him. He then leads him to the shower. "I don't like non-pack scents on you either. My turn to ensure my scent is all over you."  
  
He washes Stiles, as they make out in the shower. Derek thoroughly enjoys the loud moans he elicits from Stiles as he rubs his hot hands up and down Stiles until he's moaning his name only to lean bonelessly against his broad chest.

After Stiles gets his breath back, Derek picks him up, forcing him to lock his legs around his waist and rubs both of their members together as he pins him to the shower walls totally taking him apart with his kisses and rolling hips.

  
  
Derek gently strokes his chest and abs as he leans back against his chest, turning to kiss him passionately. He says "I can't wait until you turn 18 and I can have my VERY naughty way with you and your delicious body."

  
  
He nips Stiles' neck and shoulder. Stiles says "We need to get out before we're pruney and get in trouble for doing something we're not supposed to do."   
  
He moans softly. "The things I want you to do to me." They kiss slowly and deeply before they get out, Derek slowly dries him, and they get in bed, naked, the way Derek wants them to be in bed and they make out for another round on the bed.

Stiles says "you're insatiable."

Derek says "but you love it."

They both smile and cuddle up for sleep.

  
  
During the night Stiles has one of his nightmares. It wakes Derek who calms and soothes him by gentle stroking his back and whispering he's there in his ear before it progresses into the full screaming and thrashing it normally does.  
  
He wakes, looks up at Derek, and cuddles into his chest and clutches him tightly.  
  
Derek says "you're cold. Werewolves run hot. Why are you so cold, baby?"  
  
Stiles looks up at him and says "I'm water based. When I panic my temperature drops to hide me. Enemies look for heat not cold."  
  
Derek asks with a little trepidation "was it triggered by us talking about what Gerard did to you?"  
  
"Possibly. I keep that suppressed. Hoping once Gerard's gone, I won't have them anymore. Hold me? I feel safe when I'm with you and Peter." He sighs, snuggles closer to Derek and goes back to sleep.

 

TBC


	15. Peter Oficially Wakes Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and corrected 12-5-16

WEDNESDAY, February 9th

 

Isaac is stalking Matt today.  
  
Stiles is in chemistry class. The sheriff and the Principal walk in and stand behind Harris who's leaning over Stiles desk. They're letting him finish talk before they collect Stiles.  
  
Harris says "I'll keep you in detention the rest of the week since your dad embarrassed me in front of the entire school."  
  
Stiles knows they're behind Harris so says "Harris, I already stated if you've got a problem with my father, tell HIM. You can't put me, his minor son, in detention because your feelings got hurt. You're supposed to be an adult, not a teenage bully."  
  
Harris says "I can discipline you for whatever reason I want, kid. That includes your obnoxious dad embarrassing me over Kate. If you say anything to him about this, you lose your precious B+ in my class. I don't think your dad will want to see your grades drop to a C."  
  
Stiles huffs. "Considering I already graduated, it's not going to affect anything. But you can ask him." He leans over, looks at his dad, and says "Hey dad? Harris has a question for you about my grades."  
  
Harris whips around and sees the Sheriff AND the Principal glaring at him, gulps and goes as pale as a sheet. "Sheriff, what a surprise. Did this troublemaker cause problems?"  
  
John bites out "no! But you just did."  
  
The Principal says "Harris! My office! NOW!"

The Principal and Harris go to the office. Stiles curiously asks "what's up dad?"

John gets between Stiles and the door and says "I got a call from the hospital this morning. Peter disappeared."  
  
Stiles jumps up "WHAT!? How can you lose a comatose patient?" He grabs his stuff in a rush and tries to leave when John stops him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"Stiles, calm down! They called me with the missing persons as I walked into the hospital to talk to Derek. Melissa found him a short time later in the courtyard."  
  
"Is he okay? How was he when he woke up? I mean he lost six years."

"Derek called Deaton to check him out. Parrish and I questioned him about the fire. I mentioned needing a witness that got a better look at the arson. Deaton speaks up and says to ask you since Gerard shot you in the Hale fire. Danny brought you to him to remove the bullet."

  
Parrish says "this is the first time we heard he was there. There aren't any reports you or Gerard was there, aside from the EMTs saying a kid was at the scene but, disappeared before they could talk to him. Technically that could be anyone."  
  
Stiles is running his hand through his hair nervously, and darting looks at the exits. He wants to bolt. "Trust Deaton to throw someone under the bus to get the spotlight off him."  
  
John grabs his shoulder and says "calm down, son. Why didn't YOU tell me you were there or Gerard SHOT you? I spent months trying to get myself straight, and never noticed you were hurting. I assumed the nightmares were from losing your mom or McCall's abusing you. I never suspected you saw her ON FIRE! How close did you get to dieing? I feel like a self-centered ass right now."  
  
The rest of his pack hear their conversation from their classes and are converging on Stiles as he tries to calm down. They curl protectively around him, snuffling his neck and calming him. He lets them. He needs it, desperately.  
  
John continues "Deaton says there's no way you could've survived. Gerard shot you in the heart with a wolfsbane bullet. It was still buried in your heart when Deaton removed it. He says witches don't manifest their powers till they're 13. If a witch uses their death to pass their abilities to their child, saving them, it makes their powers active, no matter their age."  
  
"It doesn't activate our powers. It gives us their powers. Ours are still asleep until we're 13."  
  
Parrish says "Peter tells us you felt your mother's death. Is that's what happened?"  
  
John says "IS that what happened?"  
  
Stiles leans into Boyd and holds onto Erica and Cora's hand as Scott drapes himself over his shoulders. He takes a deep, steadying breath and looks at his dad with a 'do I have to answer' look.  
  
John says "It's okay, son. But I do NEED to know what happened."  
  
Stiles answers shakily in a choked voice. "Yes. No. That's part of it. I was already dead, and mom was dieing, in tremendous pain, she gave her life so I'd live. She brought me back from the dead. I remember being dead, dad."

  
  
He's trying not to cry. "I remember being so utterly cold. It felt like my veins flowed with ice, and I'd never feel warmth again. I saw the Hales spirits walking around in the fire, crying and confused. I felt mom die. Her energy slammed into me, tore me to shreds, rammed me back into a body three sizes too small, forced me to breathe through the blood in my lungs. It hurt worse than anything you could EVER imagine."  
  
Stiles' hands are shaking, so John joins the group hug. "Dad, I don't remember anything from my first breath until after the EMTs took them and asked about ALL the blood. Danny and Greenberg took me to Deaton. I don't know how I got the three of us out of the house. I can't remember! It's just not there. I've tried to remember, but I can't."  
  
Stiles is crying freely now. He suddenly remembers he's in a classroom. He looks around to see who heard him and saw Parrish cleared the class except for his pack. They're leaning on him and trying to comfort him. He gives Parrish a grateful look.  
  
John calmly says in a pained voice "can you tell me about the arson, son?"  
  
"To empaths, it felt like twice as many people's emotions were screaming in pain. As we approached the house, I smelled an overpowering Lavender perfume. I looked around for it, spotted my French teacher Kate and, felt the emotions of three others gleefully running away. The doors were chained shut, but mom broke the chains, and we forced the doors open. I broke the mountain ash seal inside the door, and Cora ran out in a panic."  
  
He looks at Cora, and she nods for him to continue. He continues "Inside the house, I felt ..." He looks at the Sheriff and tries to explain. "An unborn child's emotions are stronger, purer and, their pain hurts us more than adults do. I used that as a focus to find Peter's very pregnant wife."  
  
Parrish asks "Different emotions HURT you differently depending on how intense or pure they are?"  
  
"Yes. Adult's rage, children's terror, not to mention an unborn baby's pain all cause empaths pain. I like being a werewolf because my wolf stops the pain, but I can still feel your emotions. It doesn't hurt anymore to be empathic."  
  
John says "Stiles? You went after Peter's wife. What happened?"  
  
"Mom finds Peter and is trying to get him out. A burning beam falls and pins them to the floor in the living room. I finally help his wife hobble into the living room from the study. I scream for mom, and I hear a gun cock behind me. I turn and see an older gentleman pointing his gun at me. He says the mutts have to die. They shouldn't live in the human world. I don't understand why he's talking about mutts. We want to save them. Stop their pain."  
  
"He shoots Peter's wife in the stomach and head. I scream no. He shoots me in the chest, and I fall to the ground. I can't breathe. I'm drowning in my blood, and he's watching me die with a big smile on his face. A couple of minutes later I'm dead, and I see the others standing near their bodies. Mom and Peter are screaming in agony. I still hear those screams in my nightmares."  
  
Stiles sniffles a little and Parrish hands him some Kleenexes.  
  
Stiles takes a ragged breath and continues "I'm already dead and can't help. They're trapped and burning. Peter's body tries to heal as he burns, but not mom's. She screams my name and tries to use magic, but the pain makes it impossible. She looks at my spirit, tells me she loves me, and to take care of you. She throws her energy into me, and then I'm in my body fighting to breathe and expel the blood from my lungs. I vomit it everywhere."  
  
He looks at his dad "like I said, that's the last thing I remember until the EMT's take mom and Peter. Deaton says the man's Gerard. I start tracking them both. It takes me a year to figure out they're Argents. I never say anything because you're trying to deal with mom's death and don't need more grief. I'm already either in Eichen House or under that bastards roof trying to avoid the beatings."  
  
The pack and the Sheriff hold Stiles for a few minutes. The Sheriff says "Peter wants to see you. He remembers a young boy getting him out, but he was unable to move before sinking into the coma. We need to take your statement of seeing Gerard inside the Hale house."

  
  
Stiles tiredly says "He didn't identify himself. I'm not sure it could be of much use. I didn't know him from Adam and never saw him before. I can draw his face, though. I'll never forget that." He looks at the pack. "Erica and Cora. Keep close to Allison. Don't let her go anywhere, not even the bathroom, alone."  
  
They salute and say "yes sir." and leave the room.  
  
Boyd hands Stiles a sketchbook and a pencil. He draws Gerard pointing the gun at him and gives it to his dad.  
  
  
Stiles, Parrish, and the Sheriff go to the bathroom so Stiles can wash his face before heading to the hospital.  
  
Parrish is driving. John's phone rings so he answers it. It's the principal. "I'm sorry Sheriff. I now believe everything Stiles tried to tell me about Harris harassing him, and messing with his grades."  
  
John says "so what're you doing about it?"  
  
"I had the honors chem teacher go over ALL of Stiles reports, essays, and tests. Stiles should have a higher grade. The pieces he wrote are exemplary. We verified the notes Stiles wrote on his tests about trick questions and found Stiles was correct. We've moved his grade from B+ to A+."  
  
"What does that mean to him?"  
  
"I'm moving him to the honors class he requested to be in originally. Stiles new grade means he's the valedictorian even though he's already graduated. Please tell him he's now in the honors class starting tomorrow. Mr. Harris is taking an extended vacation while we evaluate if he should remain at our school."  
  
Dad says "So this has been an ongoing problem and Stiles has gone to you about it before? You didn't believe him, so he started documenting things in his test and reports to prove his point."  
  
"Well sir, Mr. Harris proclaimed Stiles was a half-assed student that thought he was self-entitled because you're his dad. We believed him."  
  
"You never saw anything to verify Harris' story, and no one else ever said anything about that kind of behavior. Didn't you make an attempt to look into it? Did you take Harris word for everything? If one grade change puts Stiles as valedictorian, that shows he's an excellent student and not half-assed. How could you take the word of one teacher against everything else Stiles did?"  
  
"Unfortunately so. This won't happen again. I can assure you of that."  
  
"I have to go." He looks back at Stiles. "Stiles, you didn't use magic to keep him from hearing us walk in, did you?"  
  
Stiles holds up his fingers in the little bit sign. John sighs and says "smart thinking son."  
  
  
They go into Peter's room, and Stiles sees Peter and Derek talking on the bed as Deaton packs up his medical equipment. They see his eyes and know he's been crying. He's greatly upset and not bothering to hide it. Something's up.  
  
John shows the drawing to Deaton. "Is this Gerard?"

 

  
  
He studies the drawing for a minute. Obviously impressed with how close of a likeness it is. "This is how he looked a few years ago, before cancer. He's thinner, and the birthmark on his head is a bit more pronounced. Yes, this is an incredible likeness. Stiles is an excellent artist. Another skill I never knew he had."  
  
Deaton faces Stiles. "Stiles, I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't. How did you survive? Gerard shot you in the heart with a wolfsbane bullet. I pulled it out myself."  
  
Stiles says "I didn't. You know that. You told dad mom brought me back to life."  
  
"No. I said there's no way you could've survived. I don't know how you're standing here now. I don't understand how witches function."  
  
Stiles looks at his dad in confusion, "but you said...you...you tricked me! How'd you know?" Peter and Derek are looking confused.  
  
"I didn't. You said you felt your mother die. When your mom was on life support, you kept saying she felt dead. You couldn't feel her energy. It's just her shell. She died in the fire. I put two and two together, made an assumption, and hoped if I worded it as something Deaton said you'd give me more information."  
  
John shakes his head and says worriedly "I've got to say your description of what it's like to be dead, to feel so cold it's like ice in your veins, makes me shudder."  
  
He continues "now I understand why you're cold as ice when you wake from your nightmares. Screaming, thrashing and not able to breathe as you fall into a panic attack. At least, I thought they were panic attacks. Now, I'm not so sure."  
  
Peter and Derek say "WHAT?"  
  
John says "You remember dieing and being dead. Cold and not breathing like you are after you wake up. I don't know what excuse you've been telling yourself to explain those things but deep down you know the truth. You just don't want to remember."  
  
Stiles rubs his hands down his face, cocks his head to the side, and says "Would you, dad?"  
  
"Not really. No."  
  
Deaton leaves.  
  
John waits a few minutes to make sure Deaton's gone.  
  
John says "You were always different than what I'd expect an average kid to be like. On your 13th birthday, all your scars suddenly healed. Now, I figure that was your magic waking up."  
  
Stiles looks at him speculatively. "Yeah, dad. That's why I healed. I didn't think all of them would, but happy they did. Didn't like the scars from Deaton cutting me open, the burns, or the injuries from Agent McCall."  
  
John asks, already knowing the answer, "the burns were from the fire?"  
  
Stiles shoulders sag as he says "yeah."  
  
John thinks for a minute and then asks "Stiles? You said while you were dead you saw the spirits of the dead Hales walking around in the fire. Do you still see the dead? Your mother once said that if a person comes back from the dead that part of the prices is they continue to see and hear the dead. Is that how you sometimes know things no one else does?"  
  
Stiles looks down as he says "dad, you understand I can't tell people what I can do."  
  
John says in a demanding father's voice "I know you can't volunteer the information, but once someone figures something out you can confirm, deny, or explain what they discovered. Can you still see ghosts?"  
  
Stiles sighs and says "Most people's spirits are only around until their bodies are found and either buried or cremated. They move on. Ghosts happen when someone has unfinished business, or they feel the need to stay around to protect someone. There aren't that many ghosts. Yes, I can see and hear ghosts. Most of the ones I've talked to wanted me to pass on a message and moved on."  
  
John says "is Laura still around?"  
  
Stiles leans forward and clasps his hands together in a nervous manner. "No. Laura moved on when Derek was no longer an Omega. Dad, you realize as soon as Gerard's FBI informants tell him I'm the kid from the fire and witnessed him kill someone, I'll be his primary target?"  
  
John clasps his shoulder and says "I'll make sure you're protected."  
  
Stiles reaches into his bag and pulls out a tin. He opens it and hands his dad a bullet casing with a Fleur de Lis design. "Here's the bullet Deaton dug out of me. This engraving on it is the Argent seal. They carve it on their personal ammo. Each seal's a little different. Look at the tip in the bottom of the center. That's the letter G. Chris uses something like a 90-degree angle for his C, and Kate's has a K."

  
A shocked John says "you still had this?"  
  
Stiles shrugs and says "another witch said we might need it in the future, so I put it away till now."  
  
Peter says "I have some old grimoires in storage. I put them there so my wife and I could turn my library into a nursery for our baby. Can you use someone else's grimoire?"  
  
Stiles sits up and looks at Peter. "Yes. As long as no witch owns it or freely gives them to me. Every witch puts a hex and curse in front and back to protect the books they own."  
  
He looks to his nephew and asks "Derek, can you fetch them?"  
  
Derek acts like he's trying to remember about the warehouse. "That's the one on Maple and Elm?"  
  
Peter nods and says "Yeah, that's the one."  
  
Chris walks in and greets Peter, Derek, John, Parrish, and Stiles.  
  
The Sheriff says "Peter. I'll be posting a guard at the door until the doctors clear you to leave. How long are they going to keep you for physical therapy and medical observation?"  
  
Chris asks in a clinical manner "I suppose you have a lot of muscle atrophy from the six years you were comatose?"  
  
Peter says "not as much as it could've been. It seems young Stiles insisted on physical therapy even though I was comatose. The doctor says that alone reduced possible muscle atrophy by half. They still say it may be over a month before I'm walking unassisted. Stiles already knows all of the requirements for my PT since he assisted with it on numerous occasions. At least, that's what Nurse McCall says. I assume you're going to help me, so I don't have to stay in a nursing home while they work on me."

He looks questioningly at Stiles "since we're in the same pack now, I'd like to get to know my best friend's son a lot better. You can call me Uncle Peter."

Stiles smiles and hugs him as he says "I'd like that Uncle Peter."

Peter continues "Sheriff, the doctor, says they want to keep me at least two to three weeks to watch my recovery and run some tests."  
  
Derek says "and we'll get you 'surgery' for the burns as well." Peter smiles at him.  
  
The Sheriff says "Chris tells me Stiles is the pack mage or something like that."  
  
Peter laughs at that and says "Emissary. We call our magic user and healer, our Emissary. Thank God Deaton hasn't wormed his way into our pack like he did Talia's. I suspect he had something to do with the fire but can't prove it. Speaking of the fire, I understand Gerard's still lurking in the shadows trying to kill us."  
  
Chris says "yes, unfortunately. The bastard hasn't been caught yet."  
  
Peter looks at him with his eyebrow raised. "Isn't he your father? Are you sympathetic with us on this?"  
  
Chris says "he broke the code and killed innocent people. I'm aware your wife was due within a few weeks when she died. I'm sorry you had lost your child before he had a chance to live, not to mention your wife. I'm working with the police to ensure he's punished for his murderous actions." 

He looks at Stiles and says "thanks to the talk we had this morning I hate and loathe him more than anyone or anything. We verified everything you told us. I wish to God it was lies, but it wasn't. In some cases it was understatements. Thank you for telling me everything. I personally hold GERARD" he says the name with such disgust and hatred even John can feel it "responsible for all of Kate's actions and her death. I sincerely hope she finds the peace she never had in life."  
  
Peter looks at Stiles wondering what talk they had but seeing whatever it was about cemented a permanent alliance with him as he says "thank you, Chris."

Stiles looks at his dad and says "I think it's evident Deaton had something to do with the fire. He told you he and his father have been supplying Gerard with wolfsbane for 30 years. He didn't warn them that Gerard and Kate were in town even though he knew who they were and all the wolfsbane must have come from him. Mountain Ash has to be used by a magic user to work. HE said that looked like Gerard before cancer. That means he's seen him since he got cancer and that was in the last three months. He told me the man that shot me was Kate's father, Gerard, while he was pulling out the bullet. If he wasn't outright supplying information, mountain ash, and poisons to them he was aiding and abetting."

John looks at Stiles in shock. "I never caught that. You're right. Parrish, call Graeme and have her and another deputy bring him in for questioning."

Parrish says "right away" and hurries off to make the call.

Derek nervously says "I better get those grimoires from storage for Stiles. Sheriff, how long till your guard gets here to protect my uncle?"  
  
John thinks for a minute and says "a couple of hours."  
  
Derek looks at Peter and says "Chris can you stay with Peter until the guard arrives?"  
  
Chris nods and says "Yes, no problem."  
  
Stiles says "I'm staying here also."  
  
  
Chris puts on his ring and morphs into Derek. Stiles places a glamor on Derek to look like Chris. The Sheriff's about to ask what's going on when Stiles puts his hand over his dad's mouth and holds a finger to his lips.  
  
Chris leaves as Derek. Derek shows John the transmitter and writes "a trap for Gerard. Hope it works."  
  
John says "I have to get back to the station. Stiles, we'll talk later."  
  
As soon as John leaves Stiles closes and locks the door. He morphs into a doctor and says "Mr. Hale, we need to do some test to see how much muscle atrophy and damage you have from the extended coma, this may take a while, but I understand if you want your friends and family to go with you."  
  
Peter says "thanks, doctor."  
  
He morphs back and puts the silence ring around the flowers.

Peter asks "what conversation did you have with Chris this morning to make him so disgusted with Gerard?"

Stiles looks at the corner of the room and then turns back to Peter and Derek. "Derek, did you notice my shower last night took several hours?"

"No. I didn't check the clock."

"When I walked into our room I saw Kate. When people die, they lose their insanity. Death brings a clarity. She told me about her life with Gerard and how he abused her. She wanted me to tell Chris why she was the way she was and she wanted me to make sure he can't harm Allison the way he abused her. He raped her on a regular basis from her 11th birthday until she was 15 and the hunters started hanging around Gerard. Then he abused her when she was alone which is why she never got a house or apartment and slept in the bed of her truck."

Derek says "you looked in the corner first because she's still here?"

"Yes. Kate wants to make sure Allison is safe from him before she moves on."

Peter says "you're not hiding you're greatly upset and from the look of your eyes you've been crying. What else is bothering you, little one?"

Stiles uses a spell to manifest his family bestiary. A huge handbound tome in a strange language. Stiles magically flips the pages to the section on alpha werewolves and the use of their claws to access memories of others even if those people can't access the memories themselves.  
  
He turns the book so Peter can see it and slides his hand over the passage, changing it to English, old English, but English.

  
  
He takes a deep breath and says "Uncle Peter, is this accurate?"  
  
Peter reads the passage and says "it's scarily accurate. I never stopped to think about how it works or does that. Yes, that's true. Why're you asking? What's going on?"  
  
Derek grabs him into a tight hug saying "we're not pleased to hear you died in that fire. We don't want to lose you. What's bothering you, baby?"  
  
Stiles takes a deep breath and orders his thoughts. "When I was talking to dad about how I died, and mom brought me back with to life. I told him I don't remember getting the three of us out of the house. The telekinesis was her power. You saw Danny's eyes glow white in the parking lot. Did you notice my white eyes are different than the others? Mine are watery?"

  
Derek confusedly says "yes, I noticed. I thought maybe it had something to do with you being High Witch."  
  
Stiles says in a controlled panic "I was modified and I don't know how or by whom! It had to be a first gen creature that supposedly died out centuries ago, if not millennia. I do things I shouldn't be able to do. Like sense the transmitter, read first gen grimoires, I can feel dad and Danny's emotions on the far side of town which should be out of my range, controlling water is one thing, but I can become water, and not to mention the telekinesis. None of my coven have telekinesis."  
  
Peter curiously says "so what does that mean? What do you mean none of your coven have it?"  
  
Stiles shakes his head and says confusedly "The Head Witch can use all of the abilities those in their coven have. I don't know what it means yet. I need to know what I can't remember. I don't remember anything from when I took my first breathe until the EMTs took you and mom from me and then I was suddenly so weak Danny and Greenberg had to carry me to Deaton's."  
  
Peter says, deep in thought, "you need me to go in your memories, to the fire, and see what you can't remember. See what happened?"  
  
Stiles nervously and with a little trepidation says "Yes."  
  
Peter nods and says "yes, I can do that. We might get a clearer picture of everything involved in that arson. Would you have a problem if I included Derek in this? I can bring his mind and mine into your memories. The three of us, due to the trauma of that memory, would be spectators. I don't want to scar you mentally, little one."  
  
He sighs in relief as he says "that's fine. I'd rather not be alone or relive it, to be honest."  
  
Peter lays in the middle of his bed against the headboard and tells Stiles and Derek to almost cuddle on his chest, one on each side. He tells Stiles to think about the fire and for them to relax. He curls his hands around each of their necks and without warning his claws sink into first Stiles neck and then Derek's.  
  
The three of them are now standing outside of the Stilinski house. They feel the pain he felt from his empathy.  
  
Peter says "is that what the pain from empathy feels like?" Stiles nods. "I see why you didn't like that part."  
  
Claudia grabs Stiles' hand, and they run to the preserve. They see the flames shooting up into the sky and hear the screams. They smell the Lavender and see Kate running off, and they can feel three ecstatic people running off with her.  
  
They watch Claudia focus her telekinesis on the rock she hits on the chains making it 100 times more powerful as she smashes it.

  
  
Young Stiles breaks the seal. Cora runs out, and they feel her panic. They run inside and only feel two people alive. Claudia says she'll go after the man in the basement and young Stiles will go after the pregnant woman in the back study.  
  
They watch the beam fall on Peter and Claudia. Stiles and Peter's wife hobble in from the study. They see Gerard shoot her in the stomach and head before turning the gun on Stiles. He falls, they hear him gasping and see him struggling to breathe before going still. Gerard laughs, puts his gun away and leaves.  
  
Since Stiles is dead, the three of them are now spirits like Stiles. They see his ghost and the those of the others walking around. They hear Claudia and Peter screaming. She tries to use her powers, but the pain keeps her from focusing. They smell her imminent death. She knows she's dieing. She looks at Stiles and her eyes go white. She says "I bequeath my power and my life to my son, Stiles."  
  
They see her energy leave her, slam into Stiles, and force him into his body. He struggles to breathe. He vomits the blood out of his lungs. The ceiling collapses and traps him there. His blood rises from the floor and forms into a man.  
  
He says in a concerned voice "young one. You'll die unless you let me help you. I can save you and the man next to your mother. You need to protect the man because he'll be important to your survival. I can ensure you have your mom's body to entrust to the earth in burial. You know who I am."  
  
Stiles is coughing from the smoke and the aconite. He wheezes "why, me? Why would you help me? I'm no one. You were a god."

  
  
He smiles warmly at the boy and says only "you're the last of my bloodline. I need my bloodline to continue. That means saving you. Your closer to my water magic than any of the others ever was. Trust me. Let me help you. I'm being purely selfish here, trying to ensure my bloodline survives."  
  
Young Stiles looks around at the flames everywhere, and the blocked exits. There's not another way out. His mother died to bring him back. "I don't want mom's death to be in vain. Okay. You win."  
  
He takes over Stiles body and silently screams for Danny to come to the Hale house to help Stiles. Encases his body in water and smothers the fire on them with the curtains. He then picks up Peter in one arm and Claudia in the other. He carries them outside and absorbs the water back inside his body.  
  
He lays them on the ground. Peter stopped breathing, so he does CPR on Peter until he starts breathing again. They hear the siren in the distance.  
  
The EMTs take Peter and his mom and start working on them. They see him leave Stiles body as Danny arrives. Stiles collapses in his arms.  
  
Danny gets him out of sight and calls Greenberg to bring his wagon. They get Stiles in it and get him to Deaton.  
  
Deaton cuts Stiles open to remove the bullet and says the man he saw must have been Gerard. Derek points out he cut a lot bigger opening to get the bullet than anyone should've needed. Almost like he's hoping Stiles either doesn't survive or gets an infection and dies.  
  
Greenberg uses some herbs that help close the wound and prevents infection. He's obviously going to scar from that and the burns on his side and his leg.  
  
Peter removes his claws and holds both of them until they fully recover. He says "I didn't know my wife died from being shot and not burned. He shot her in the stomach first to kill our baby. Was that one of the Greek gods? The one Jonathan mentioned the other day?"  
  
Stiles tiredly says "Yeah. It was."  
  
Peter curiously says "what does HIM possessing your body mean?"  
  
Stiles snuggles closer to Derek and Peter as he says "it means if ever I'm about to die and lose consciousness, he can take over my body. It also means if I'm cornered and have no way out; I can call him up and willingly let him take over to do whatever needs to be done to save myself and whoever else I need rescuing."  
  
Derek shivers and says "that's a scary thought."  
  
Stiles says "THAT'S what modified me into a stronger witch. I guess it means I'm not the weakest link, anymore."  
  
Peter and Derek both say in unison "You were NEVER the weakest link!"  
  
Peter says "we both would go to great lengths to protect you because we love you, obviously for different reasons, and you're important to us, not because you're helpless. You are the strongest person I've ever met, and I'm not just talking about magic, little one. Don't sell yourself short."

  
  
About an hour later Chris and Victoria walk into Peter's room with John. They don't look happy.  
  
Derek asks "what happened?"  
  
Victoria says we got to the warehouse and Gerard was already there. He found our trap and disarmed it. He thought it was one of your safety measures.  
  
Chris smugly says "he shot at me. We got him to admit on tape he wants the bite so he can be a werewolf. Gerard told Victoria/Scott he'd kill Derek to be alpha and then he'll either master or kill the wolves in Derek's pack."  
  
Victoria smirks as she says "I sent the recording to all the hunter clans and the council. He's on his own now. They're all giving evidence against him to the cops and FBI. They'll soon have enough solid proof to bury him."  
  
Peter says "I take it from the long faces he got away. He's still out there."  
  
The Sheriff joins in and says "We got a call about shots fired. Parrish and I arrived with sirens blaring and got in on the fight with Gerard. Two of his hunters are dead, two arrested and the other two left him when they heard he wants to be an alpha werewolf."  
  
Stiles says "Well I suppose that helps us in it increases the enemies he has. Now he has hunters, werewolves, police and FBI after him. Where could Gerard possibly go where he's not hunted?"  
  
Chris says "Possibly France. Bloodlines mean more than race there."

TBC

Save


	16. Malia's In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and correct 12-6-16

  
FRIDAY, February 11th

 

  
Lydia, Allison, and Scott come home with the pack after school and do their homework together. Lydia's impressed when Stiles explains the theories in Chemistry and the formulas in math. She wasn't aware how intelligent he is. Boyd and Stiles get into a serious discussion about shadowing techniques changing the perception of 3d in drawings and how to alter the focus of where the eyes are drawn to on your drawing.

Stiles meets Peter under his window at 9:45 pm and shows him just how fast he can run while carrying him on his back. By accident!1 Peter's cursing up a storm as they walk into the loft about nearly suffocating because Stiles moved so fast there wasn't any air to breathe. Stiles never realizes he stops breathing when he runs top speed so didn't know to tell him to hold his breath. Stiles is blushing in embarrassment.

Derek's trying to hide a smirk as he watches Peter's conniption fit. He hugs Stiles and kisses him on the cheek to ease his embarrassment.

Danny, Tabitha, and Lydia are already hanging out in the loft. Danny's laughing. He says "Peter, ask Stiles about the time he broke the sound barrier running from a hunter. They heard the sonic boom in the next town."

Erica says "I remember that. No one could figure out what caused it. That was you?"

Stiles blushes and says "make one mistake, and they never let you forget it. It was an accident! I didn't mean to do that!" He looks so adorable when he pouts.

Stiles gets a text from Malia. It says "tell Scott I can't make the meeting with him tonight. Maybe next time. I still want to get to know my little brother but had something with mom's family pop up. I got your number from the deputy on duty tonight. Hope you don't mind?"

Stiles says "what the hell? Scott, did you schedule a meeting with your big half-sister, Malia? To get to know her better? Tonight?"

Scott raises an eyebrow in confusion. "No. Why?"

Allison says "you have an older half-sister?"

Scott acts offended and says "yeah, by maybe a couple of months. It turns out my bastard father was married to two women at same time. A child with each. He was using mom to pay for his college. Well, technically he never signed the marriage licenses so was never legally married to her mom. Common law marriage doesn't hold up in court."

Stiles thoughtfully says "this sounds like a Gerard plan to get leverage on you, maybe me." He calls the number Malia used. "Malia? Hate to tell you this. Scott didn't set a meeting. That's someone trying to get leverage on him, possibly me. If you get any message saying it's from Scott, double check with me first, please?"

She says "okay, bro. We're moving Sunday, and I'm transferring to your school on Monday. Think mom arranged for me to be in all of your classes."

He air fists. "YES!" He acts embarrassed about it and goes back to his phone call. "Sounds like her. Scott has a girlfriend we want to introduce you to, at lunch. By the way, Scott's a wilkołak now."

"How did that happen?"

He nervously says "I had something to do with that. My group joined up with the one Scott's in, and we're all one big group now."

"Can I join yours now that you can have more than five. You know I qualify."

He smiles happily. "Of course, sis. I always have a spot for you."

"Oops. I got to go. I'm supposed to be packing. See you Monday."

Derek arches an eyebrow and says "wilkołak is Polish for a werewolf?"

He runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah."

Peter lays his hand on Stiles' shoulder and leans into him as he inquires "his sister's a witch? And she's been waiting for you to find enough witches to expand your circle to include her? Joining our pack means you no longer have to follow the magical number patterns?"

Stiles guiltily says "yeah. Pretty much. Except, there's one vital piece of information no one's mentioned. My dad and Scott's father are brothers. Dad took mom's last name when they married."

Scott angrily adds "that's why the Sheriff let Stiles stay with us. He had no clue my bastard father would abuse him like that."

Stiles smiles gratefully at Scott before turning back to Peter and adds "his half-sister's my cousin. Well, Scott's my cousin. Malia and I are VERY close. When they showed up on McCall's doorstep, we all found out about him having two families."

Scott huffily says "we didn't know her deadbeat dad was my dad until then."

Stiles says "she's like my big sister. I stopped her from becoming a warlock. She's protective of me, especially after the four of us compared notes on the shit McCall did to EVERYONE. I might not have mentioned half of the things you now know about but still. Scott didn't want to have anything to do with her because McCall's her father, even though she fiercely refers to him as her mom's sperm donor."

He nervously rambles on trying to stress how important she is to him. "They moved out of my territory for a while. We lost touch as Malia's mom was trying to cope and find her identity."

Peter turns his chin up to calm him and have him look in his eyes as he asks "is accepting or rejecting her a deal breaker?"

Stiles is close to panicking. "I hate to say it, but she's indispensable to me, and I can't be anywhere she's rejected. I told Scott the only way we stay friends is if he never says anything bad about her and doesn't try to exclude her when I need to spend time with her."

Scott speaks up "he was going to cut me off if I couldn't accept he needs to keep her in his life even if I refused to have her in mine. I never knew she was a witch, course I never knew Stiles was one either."

Peter pulls Stiles into a big bear hug. "I'm not going to exclude anyone important to you, little one. I need to meet her, as soon as possible. Bring her to the hospital after school. Now. I need to see to waking up Lydia's banshee. Mind helping with your silence spell?"

Stiles smiles gratefully at Peter as he calms down and says "sure, no problem."

Peter walks to Lydia, takes her hand, helps her up and leads her and Stiles to the spare room upstairs. Once upstairs Stiles remembers Derek soundproofed all of the bedrooms. He frowns and looks at Peter as he closes the door.

Peter says "I know. I needed you with us, so Lydia doesn't panic. And because of the position you'll soon hold in the pack. Think of it as training. Now Lydia. We need to discuss joining our pack and the bite I need to give you."

They go over werewolves, positions, pack bonds, banshees, and responsibilities of the pack.

Peter says "Lydia. I bit the others on their side for turning. On the shoulders for mating, on the wrists for trust and awakening. I'm not turning you or mating with you. You need to show you trust me enough to bite your wrist. It'll awaken your banshee, but you'll be bedridden with a high fever as your body fights my bite and awakens your inner banshee."

Lydia hands him her wrist and says "Do it, alpha. I'll submit to you as my alpha and as part of your pack."

Peter bites her wrist as she moans in pain. He picks her up and tucks her into bed. He places a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water next to the bed on the table. Stiles and Peter go back downstairs.

Chris picked up Allison and Scott while they were upstairs. He's dropping Scott at home on their way home.

Stiles says "I'm sorry about earlier. Do you want me to bring you back?"

Peter says "I know you are." He kisses Stiles forehead. "It never occurred to you that you stop breathing at top speed. It makes me think you could stay underwater indefinitely if you don't need to breathe. Must be how your lustrous ancestor does it. I'll run back on my own. You and Derek come with me, and I can teach you more about being a left hand and strategizing. You're a natural. Just need to work on having more than one backup plan. I also need to teach Derek more about being an alpha."

They run to the hospital, and Stiles runs at their speed.

  
SUNDAY, February 13th

   
Lydia's fever finally broke around 9 am, and she's okay to go back home.

Stiles is driving the pack crazy. He's nervous and excited about seeing Malia tomorrow and practically bouncing off the walls.

Derek finally grabs Stiles and pins him against the wall as he kisses him passionately. When he moans, Derek's tongue finds its way in, and he totally maps out his mouth.

Stiles hands slowly move up his broad chest and around to the back of his neck. Derek's hands slide down his sides, locking onto his hips, pulling him closer as they continue to kiss deeply and thoroughly.

Once they stop for air Derek nips at his neck and asks "want to do more exploration in our shower upstairs?"

Stiles pants as he says "I can't turn down that kind of a suggestion from you." They disappear upstairs for a couple of hours.

Stiles finds out he likes Derek totally dominating him.

They eventually go back to the grand living room and cuddle on the couch as they watch the others play games, read, and study. The pack breathes a sigh of relief Stiles has calmed down.

About an hour later Stiles bolts up, grabs his jacket and keys, and heads for the door. Derek grabs his arm and says "where are you going, baby?"

He looks confused for a minute. "Malia's mom's in my territory and asking for permission to move into it. I need to make a response, in person."

Derek calmly states "I'm going with you." Erica and Cora volunteers to come along.

They go to a ranch-style house near the preserve. Corrine Tate's waiting with Malia on the porch. As they walk up to the house Corrine approaches them with Malia following a short distance behind her. She does a small formal bow and says "My Lord. My daughter and I formally request to move into this house inside your territory."

He nods to her in acceptance of her performing the rite of acceptance. "Will you keep peace with other witches and warlocks in my lands and bring any disputes with them to me?"

She says "Of course. I'll also protect my daughter from hunters and inform you if we see or detect any of them."

Stiles says "I approve your request."

She turns to Malia and says "tell him you'll follow the rules and keep the peace, baby."

 

Malia walks up, and Derek notices Malia and Stiles have the same eyes, same hair color, same general height, and same skin tone, only Stiles has moles. They look like more like twins than cousins.

Erica speaks up and says "you look like twins."

Corrine laughs and says "they're identical cousins. Like the Patty Duke show. Now if I knew where that bastard McCall was I'd curse him and ensure he dies a slow horrible death."

Derek arches his eyebrow as he purposely tells them "he tried to attack Stiles while he was in the hospital. John arrested him for violating a restraining order keeping him away from Stiles, assaulting me, attempted assault on Stiles, child abuse on Stiles, embezzlement, theft, falsifying legal documents, abuse of power, stalking, and harassment. He's in jail for a LONG time." He cheers internally because he knows they won't let McCall get away with hurting his mate.

Corrine and Malia's eyes glow white. THEY both say "child abuse? He abused Stiles?"

Cora angrily adds "yeah, and he took his mother's life insurance money and his college fund."

Corrine gestures for the front door and says "let's discuss this further, inside."

Malia's flirting with Cora, who's flirting back. Stiles looks at Derek and laughs. "My honorary sister and your sister might be hooking up. That's not something I expected to see."

Corrine smirks as she says "Come on Stiles. I've expected the two of you to go after siblings ever since I caught you checking out that Hale boy. What was his name? Daren or maybe it was Drake. I know it started with a D, and I think, it had a k in it."

Cora and Derek laugh heartily as Erica ruffles his hair with a smirk.

Stiles blushes and says "Where ARE my manners. Corrine, this is Derek HALE, his sister Cora and Erica Reyes."

Corrine triumphantly says "Derek! That was his name. Oh! Sorry, honey."

Erica says "smooth, Stiles. Real smooth."

Derek laughs and says "nice to see the boy I was crushing on back then noticed me. I'm bigger now. I can happily say I caught Stiles and we're boyfriends now."

Stiles blushes and says "yeah, a lot bigger!"

Cora, Malia, and Derek laugh. Stiles just blushes redder. "I didn't mean like that. He is but, aww, come on! It's not pick on Stiles day, okay!"

Derek one-arm hugs him and says "it's okay, baby. We know what you meant."

Malia and Corrine say "this is where we tell you if you hurt him, we'll hurt you a lot worse and no one will ever find the body."

Corrine evilly says "I know where to hide bodies. Stiles can verify that."

Stiles glares at her. "Now, the threats and introductions are out of the way. We have things to discuss. Corrine, did you use your unique subliminal mind control ability to ensure Malia's in all of my classes?"

She gives her best smug, Cheshire cat smile.

Stiles says "that's what I thought. I don't have a problem with it as long as you aren't hurting someone that doesn't deserve it. Beware of Harris. He's a warlock and always trying to increase his power base. He doesn't know who my witches are or he'd be more of a threat. Notice he lives OUTSIDE my territory."

Derek wants the subject back on what McCall did to Stiles. He wants them as allies against him. He says "we were going to discuss McCall." He tells them about everything he learned about him abusing Stiles. He leans into Derek at the table as they drink hot chocolate. He answers a few questions here and there about it. They smell Corrine and Malia getting furious about the abuse.

Stiles conspiratorily says "If by some off chance someone puts a curse on him, I know they'd be wise enough to have a delayed trigger, AND it's fast acting so he can't break it. Deaton's works and lives outside of my territory but wants full control of the Nemeton, plays both sides, and can't be trusted. I'd rather not know any plans, just the notice from dad he's dead. I love my deniability."

He continues "Corrine. I know you were a warlock until Malia was born and went back to witchcraft for her. You like being a warlock. That's your nature. I understand, and I respect you letting her make her own decision. I can always use a gray witch with no problems doing what needs to be done. I'm neutral myself."

Malia speaks up and says "since everyone's confiding their secrets, Stiles and I have one you should probably know."

Stiles bangs his head on the table, takes a deep breath, looks up at Malia and says "are you sure you want to show everyone?"

Malia arches her eyebrow with a slight smirk. "I know it's frowned on, but it's pretty impressive."

He huffs but as almost always, lets her have her way. "Fine. Okay."

They both stand in the middle of the room, and Stiles says "no one had better compare this to the wonder twins."

Malia says "mom. You know Stiles is water based? I'm earth based. We learned how to work together in a WEIRD way."

They both reach out and hold hands as Stiles shifts to water while Malia shifts to earth. They combine into a muddy creature like Clayface and stretch into the Hulk at 7 foot, then a lion, then a bear, then a Griffin before separating and returning to their forms.

Derek, Erica, Cora and Corrine are sitting there stunned. Malia runs and hugs her mom while Stiles hugs Derek and loops an arm over Erica and leans his head on Cora's shoulder. Malia says "Mom? Say something."

"How is that even possible?"

Malia says "Stiles shifted to water when we were trapped under the tree, I panicked and changed to earth. We both moved out from under the tree and collided with each other. We realized we could feel the other's thoughts and emotions. We could work in tandem and join into a new shape made of both elements. We practiced for a couple of years. It's our secret weapon."

Stiles says "I taught her to do a lot of the things I do with water, but with earth. Earth doesn't heal like water does. It's more a weapon than medicine. But most of it translates over. Her elevator move's pretty impressive, though."

They stay for dinner and listen to Corrine tell stories of young Stiles and Malia being holy terrors to the supernatural community when someone thought they were better than everyone else.

They laughed at the stories of Stiles, his sense of justice, and his way of leveling the playing field. Never think you got the better of him because he'll get retribution. It may be months, even years later, but he'll get justice.

Corrine told them how he dealt with fights between supernaturals and kept the peace. How he turned down some powerful witches and warlocks that tried to woo him.

Corrine asks Stiles to make some dessert for them. He goes into the kitchen and sees what foods she has and makes Lemon Layered Deserts which are a big hit.

They say their goodbyes and go back to the loft at about 6 pm.

At about 9 pm Stiles stops midsentence in his discussion about harpies, tilts his head and listens to something the others don't hear. He grabs his phone and calls up Danny while the others look confused.

"Hey, Danny. I got a dispute between a vampire, a warlock, and a witch to settle. Want to go with me?"

"I can't go tonight. I'm in the middle of something. Taby's on call for when I can't go, ask her."

Stiles smirks. "Okay thanks, Danny. Give my regards to your boyfriend."

Derek says he'll go. "Okay but I still need another witch." He calls Tabby and she'll meet him at the address.

They get there and see an ancient witch, a vampire that looks like she's barely 11, and twenty-something warlock. They all say the others stole something from them. Each is missing a bracelet and a ring.

Stiles gets a bowl and carefully carries it inside where moonlight can't shine on it and close the drapes tight. He casts a 'see me' spell to see the items taken. Harris stole all of the items, and he purposely left something to frame one of these three.

They all shake hands to bury the hatchet and go off together after Harris. Derek and Stiles go home followed by Tabitha.

At the loft, Derek asks "why did you ensure the bowl was inside and closed all the windows?"

Stiles looks at him sideways and says "if you use that spell and moonlight shines on it, you see the future, not the past."

A surprised Derek says "Wait! You can see the future with that spell?"

"You can see part of the future, but it's out of context, and it's normally a death or something equally bad."

A couple of hours later the little vampire calls Stiles and tells him "we cornered Harris and got the items back. He said he was supposed to cause a distraction for you for the blonde's father seeking revenge. We all took retribution on him. He has three broken bones in his arm for the theft, a broken nose, split lip and black eye for framing us for his crimes."

"Thanks for telling me Jasmine."  He hangs up.

A confused Stiles says "why would Gerard want to distract me? They know I'm a witch because Kate found out mom was one. If Harris is starting disputes, that means Gerard knows I'm the High Witch. Why would he think a conflict like that would distract me more than a few minutes? How long does he want to distract me?"

Tabitha casually says "that dispute would've kept other High Witches busy for weeks because they fix one problem at a time. You got them all together and compared stories and ferreted out the truth, no running back and forth between them. You fixed all six thefts at the same time."

Derek says "Ask Peter tomorrow when you bring Malia to meet him. Come on, let's take a shower and go to bed, maybe get some sleep after some major making out." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Stiles says "you realize you're making it incredibly difficult not to go all the way with you, for two whole years?"

"I know, baby. Have to keep you interested in what we can have once we're official."

"Not like I would ever lose interest in you, Der."

Tabitha leaves, their pack goes to sleep and Derek takes Stiles upstairs to their room.

Once inside he kisses Stiles hard and deep as his hands roam under his shirt leaving warm buzzing skin in their wake. He pinches one of his nipples as he unbuttons his pants.

He quickly turns him around as he peels off Stiles shirt. He splays one hand over his taut stomach and the other on his neck, tilting his head to just the right angle for a deep passionate kiss. As his tongue dips into his mouth, his hand drops into his pants to feel how aroused he is and make him weak in the knees as he deepens the kiss and kneads the flesh of his balls before pulling his pants and boxers down.

Stiles is now fully naked while Derek's still fully dressed. Derek's handling him in a very intimate and arousing manner. Stiles is panting and moaning in Derek's arms "why am I the only one naked? I want to feel your naked, rock hard body against mine. I need to feel your skin touching mine."

Derek licks and nips at his throat as he says "you're mine. All mine. No one can touch you like this, but for me." Derek pulls off his shirt and pulls him against his warm chest as he nips at his collar bone. "I can't wait to bite you here. Sink my fangs into your shoulder, claiming you, marking you as mine."

Derek takes a step back, finishes stripping, and moves even closer to Stiles, letting him feel how aroused he is by the boy in his arms. He thrust up slowly, riding the division of his ass, as he strokes, pulls, and twists Stiles firm length in a demanding and dominant manner.

Stiles arches his back and leans against Derek as he holds him to his throat and shoulder moaning loudly. "Oh God Derek, you feel so incredibly good. Can't wait till I'm 18 and you can fill me in only the ways that you can."

Derek continues to firmly stroke him with one hand as the other slowly slides its way down from his nipple to his nuts and begins fondling them as they draw up ready to be milked by him. He says "show me how much you enjoy me pleasuring you. Let me see you, let me hear you moan my name."

His hips stutter as he moans Derek's name loudly. Derek follows him a second later. They kiss slow, deep and satisfied before getting in the shower to clean up.

Showers always lead to another round.

Derek dries him tenderly, kisses him sweetly, and they climb into bed naked.

 

TBC

Save

Save


	17. Malia's first day at School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take so long with the update. I'm in the middle of several other projects plus holidays at a hospital are hectic.  
> I'm co-writing a story with MoonlightRaven, and she's much better at setting the scene and descriptions than I am. I'm learning to use all the characters in the scene with her help.  
> I'm also working on a different Steter Story where Peter will have to work to get Stiles, a secret Delta. He's not going to fully jump into a relationship because they're mates.

 

MONDAY, February 14th  
  
  
As soon as Stiles parks his jeep at school, Malia's on him with hugs. She includes Cora in the hugs and says hi to Erica.  He takes her to the office where he conveniently notices they're in the same classes so he can escort her all day.

They go to English together, and she forcefully suggests the kid next to Stiles changes seats so she can sit there. Scott hides a laugh.  
  
At lunch, the entire pack's getting to know Malia when Jackson slithers up and interrupts their conversation to suggest the new girl should sit with the real men, at HIS table.  
  
Stiles feels her anger and annoyance aimed at Jax. She looks at him and says "from where I'm sitting it doesn't appear you or the other jocks know what to do with a real girl. Go back to your blow up dolls and toys. I'm already sitting with the real men and the kick ass girls who have enough brains to tell you to take a long walk off a short pier."  
  
Scott gives her a high five then says "yeah Jackson, my sister has enough common sense to ignore you."  
  
Jackson sputters "your sister? Why would she be interested in Stiles? He's gay and doesn't even like girls. Freaks like him shouldn't be snatching the girls. They should be hiding in the closet with their boyfriends since they apparently can't find a girl."  
  
Danny heard that comment from where he was sitting at Jackson's table, so he gets up and moves to a different table as he glares at Jackson.

  
  
Jackson sheepishly shrugs his shoulder towards Danny. "I didn't mean all gay guys; I meant gay freaks like him. Come on Danny! I didn't mean you. I'm sorry!"  
  
Danny walks over and sits next to Stiles, flips off Jackson and promptly turns his back on him.  Jackson huffs and walks back to his table.  
  
Malia's eye flash white, and a floor tile raises up two inches and trips Jax, making him fall flat on his face in the middle of the cafeteria. The tile then moves back down to where it should be.  
  
Stiles looks at her and says with a smirk "I see you're still vindictive and overprotective. Good job on that, by the way. He suspects we aren't normal. Be careful around him."  
  
She says "okay, bro." She extends her hand to Scott and says "truce? I want to be friends with my little brother, if not siblings."  
  
Scott smiles and takes her hand. "Truce."  
  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
  
The coven and the pack go to the loft, do their homework, eat dinner Stiles cooked, and hang out. Malia says she can meet Peter tomorrow.

Stiles is cuddling with Derek on the couch when he gets a text. It's Roxy. It says "913 The Jungle". Stiles knows 913 is higher priority than 911. She's being attacked.  
   
Stiles heart rate immediately drops as he gets up, grabs his jacket and calls Danny over. The pack immediately mob him with hugs.  
  
A very confused Stiles says "what the hell, guys! I have to go, now! What's wrong?"  
  
Derek says "your heart rate just dropped. Drastically!"  
  
Danny says "that's witch training for battle. We expend less energy on bodily functions to boost our magic. It's like a trance-like state. We drop our heart rate and breathing. You just haven't seen us gearing up for a big magic fight before."

  
  
Stiles looks at Danny. "We have to get to The Jungle now! Roxy texted 913. That's code for supernatural attack."  
  
Derek grabs Stiles arm before he can get out the door. "I want to help! I don't want just two of you going where you know there's a fight."  
  
Stiles looks at him concerned. "But it's more than likely a magical battle. You're not a witch." He sees the concerned and worried look and feels he's afraid Stiles is about to reject him as a werewolf. "OKAY! I'll carry you. Just take your cues from me and BE CAREFUL!"  
  
Derek smiles gratefully at him and climbs on his back. He sucks in a deep breath to hold, then Danny and Stiles are blurring to The Jungle. He opens the door from a distance with his telekinesis so they don't have to stop and delay getting to Roxy.  
  
Three witches and their guardian are attacking Roxy who's only trying to get safely away from them. They're throwing vanquishing potions at her. Stiles gets in front of Roxy as Danny knocks over a witch and Derek shoves their guardian.

  
  
Stiles tells Roxy to get back as he turns to confront the witches. "You're not welcome here, witch! You do NOT walk into my territory and attack someone because they aren't human or witch." Danny's to his right, and Derek's to his left. Both are showing their eyes and ready for battle. Roxy is hiding behind the post behind Stiles.  
  
The witch in front haughtily says "Do you have any idea who we are, warlock? That's a Harpy, and everyone knows those females are deadly to everyone. They aren't peaceful and have to kill to eat. She needs to be put down."  
  
Stiles angrily snarls back at them "I'm a witch, not a warlock, witch bitch! Shows how much you idiots know! Everything you just said was wrong. Where do you get your information? Hollywood movies from the 50's?"  
  
They scoff. Stiles continues "Roxy is a male, not a female. They're peaceful, or you'd hear more about them. They don't have to kill to eat. Roxy provides a service to local farmers because they're able to sense approaching death due to age or disease. They point out the diseased animals, and after they verify the disease they have isn't contagious, they kill the sick animal and give it to Roxy.  After 45 years of living here, no human has ever been hurt by them. You think you're the most gifted or CHARMED witches to ever walk the earth. Your not!"  
  
He takes a deep breath and calmly looks at all of them. "Do you know who I am? Rules say I can't just ban you from my territory. I have to wait until you attack someone after I warn you before I can ban you from here. You've been warned. You're worse than hunters and the witch-finders were. They at least tried to have a reason, besides someone wasn't human. I seriously suggest you leave now!"  
  
Their guardian says "you can't ban anyone! You don't have enough power for that. She has to be put down. Harpies are dangerous." He tries to attack Roxy.  
  
Stiles steps forward and holds his hand up and says in a voice of power "You're banned." He disappears in a jumble of water and lightning. At the same time, Derek tosses the red headed witch that moved forward with him for the attack. Danny moves closer and stays between them and Roxy.  
  
One of the witches yells "Larry! What did you do to him?"  
  
Stiles smirked at them. "I banned him. He's outside of my territory."  
  
The red headed witch says "we don't believe you." Stiles senses triumph from her, so he blurs to the other side of the room as she throws a potion at him which missed since he's no longer there.  
  
He holds his hand up and says "You're banned," and she disappears in a jumble of lightning and water. Derek growls at them, and Danny says "and now there are only two. Quit while you're ahead."  
  
The skinny witch calls the red head on her phone. "Where are you?"  
  
"Larry and I are outside his territory walking around the barrier trying to find a place where the boundary glyphs aren't overlapping or not charged."  
  
Larry gets on the phone and says "Whatever you do, DON'T attack that witch! These glyphs are centuries old and fully charged. I think we just pissed off Wilkksiezycawyc! It looks like the rumors he's descended from the oldest and strongest witch line are right."  
  
The skinny witch says "he's real?"  
  
Stiles says in a sarcastic tone "yes, I'm real."

Derek moves a step in front of and to the side of Stiles with his claws fully extended and his eyes glowing red.

The heavier witch says "maybe the glyphs are being charged by each successive Head Witch in their witch coven."  
  
Larry says "that wouldn't be enough to charge these like that. He's literally part of a magical loop with the glyphs. He's constantly feeding them, and they're feeding him. We can't cross the barrier or even get within 10 feet of them."  
  
The redhead says "It's like a giant spider web and he's the living heart of it. He feels anything magical that crosses into his territory."  
  
Larry says "OH CRAP! That glyph is closer to a thousand years old, and it has a 'no necromancy' geas in it. At least we know necromancers can't use their magic there."  
  
The skinny witch says "but why would a kid link himself into that knowing they can never leave. That doesn't make sense."  
  
Derek looks to Stiles and suddenly understands why he can never leave. He looks at the witches and says "you should think about how you would like it if people decide your too dangerous to allow to live because you're a witch. Hunters murdered most of my family because a few of us were werewolves. My human Aunt was nine months pregnant at the time."  
  
Stiles lets his eyes go white, and when they see how his are different they say "Oh Crap! He's descended from one of the old god's and the link between them has been reinforced and renewed. That's why he'd make the link!" Both the skinny witch's phone they're talking on, and the other witch's phone explode and turn to dust.

Danny says "you really should have followed protocols and contacted our Head Witch and brought up your concerns instead of acting like supernatural assassins. I'm sure you wouldn't let that happen in your territory."

The heavier witch thinks about it and realizes they wouldn't because it's not right. They ARE acting like assassins. They may have thought it was for a good cause but if these witches are right, it's not. Someone gave them wrong information.

  
The skinny witch holds her hands up in surrender and says "Okay. You're right. We're being judgemental and assume because its race is dangerous. We didn't look for any proof. Wilkksiezycawyc, linking your life force into those glyphs is dangerous. You imprisoned yourself here and being the center of that much energy on a regular basis will drive you mad. You need to break it."  
  
Stiles calmly looks at them. "It can't be broken, besides the first one of us thought of that, and installed a filter between us and the real heart. We created a Nemeton. As long as it exists, it filters the brunt of it for us. It allows us to keep our individuality."  
  
The heavier witch muses "never thought of that. That would work, though."  
  
Stiles says "you both need to leave my territory. If either of you has proof someone here hurt someone, we'll talk. If not, then don't ever threaten another supernatural in my territory. The ban on your sister and guardian's permanent. Neither one can cross the barrier unless I change my mind."  
  
The heavy witch nervously asks "are you sure it's been here 45 years and never hurt a human?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. Roxy hasn't left my territory in 45 years because we're accepting here and don't look down on you because you aren't a witch or human. You may have noticed my coven has joined forces with a werewolf pack. My mate's a werewolf, as am I. We protect the innocent here. Leave and don't come back."  
  
The two witches retreat quickly. Danny and Stiles check on Roxy while Derek makes sure they exit the building and lock up after them. Roxy's sitting on a chair apologizing she called them to defend her. She's stronger than that and not typically frightened by witches.  Seeing three of them and a guardian, she thought it better to be careful.  
  
Derek comes back upstairs, and Stiles introduces them. He adds "Roxy's the one that taught me how to dress up and look like a woman and not a man in a dress."  
  
Derek smiles at that. Stiles and Roxy can smell the increased arousal from him at that statement. Roxy decides to be overly helpful and shows him the full video from Halloween 2008. She just happens to keep it on her phone. The sexy show she and Stiles did of Little Red Riding Hood won first prize.  
  
Derek has to retreat to the bathroom to take care of a little problem while Roxy laughs and Stiles blushes profusely. Stiles says to Roxy "that was underhanded."

Roxy says "I just saw how into you he really is. Keep that one. A man that's willing to stand up to three witches for you and he finds you attractive and arousing. Wish I could get me a man like that. That boy has a really hot bod to boot."

Stiles tries to nonchalantly say "I hadn't noticed."

Danny says "I don't have to have super hearing to know that's a lie."

 

TBC

 

Save


	18. Gerard Makes His Move

 Late night February 14th

 

Stiles takes Derek's hand and leads him upstairs to their room. He locks the door and pushes Derek down on the bed. He smiles hungrily at him as he says "you realize what today is? It's Valentine's Day. I haven't had a chance to go out and get you anything, so I have other ideas of what to give you for our first one together." He kisses Derek deeply as they remove their clothes and then he pushes him on his back and kisses him passionately. He slowly works his way down to return the favor on all the times he's gone down on him.

He happily sucks him down and works him until Derek calls his name and then Derek pulls him up and turns him around where he strokes Stiles as he kisses him until Stiles comes in his hand.

They take a shower with lots of kissing before Derek dries them off and they climb into bed.

  
  
  
TUESDAY,  February 15th

 

Gerard and Matt go to get an oil change. The mechanic doesn't recognize Matt. Gerard hits him over the head with his cane and drags his unconscious body under the lift. He hands a knife to Matt and tells him to cut the hydraulic hose to the lift, and they watch the lift slowly crush the mechanic.

Gerard notices the hunter watching Matt from across the street. He circles the building and cuts his throat. He and Matt go and collect some hostages.

 

Stiles found a note in his locker saying Isaac can't go with him to see Peter but Boyd will meet him there. He leaves with Malia. He pulls up to the hospital and parks in the parking lot. As he gets out of the jeep he's shot with a long range tranquilizer gun. He looks around and sees the guy on the roof of a building 1/4 mile away. He yells "Malia RUN! Find Danny! It's Gerard's men." He sees her getaway as he falls to the ground unconscious.

 

Allison and Erica are leaving school together to get a bite to eat. Jackson's trying to apologize for his behavior when Matt and four armed hunters pull up. They zap Erica with what looks like an electrified cattle prod and knock her out. Jackson works to protect Allison, and he fights the hunters. Allison used her cast as a weapon and clubbed one of them.

Jackson took boxing for years, so he's able to hold his own in one on one but when they start overwhelming him the tides turn. He broke the nose of one of them, gave another a black eye and knocked him out, and possibly cracked a rib on another before four of them beat him mercilessly. They don't want Jax to raise the alarm, so they tie him up and take Allison, Erica AND him.

Boyd saw the entire thing from the roof. He wisely decides to follow them to their hideout instead of attacking them alone and risk being captured.

  
  
Derek's at the grocery store when four armed hunters jump him. He fights pretty well till they blow wolfsbane in his face, knocking him out.

 

Melissa's doing her rounds with Jonathan when she's called to room 247 over the intercom. She says "that's strange, we closed that room for repairs."  
  
Jon says "it's a trap. Stay behind me. They're expecting humans and werewolves, not vampires. Wolfsbane doesn't affect me." She nods nervously.  
  
They go to that room and find four hunters with wolfsbane and guns. Jon knocks out three of them and totally drains all the blood from the one that pointed a gun at Melissa. Melissa calls the Sheriff while Jon tries to call Stiles but can't reach him.

  
  
The Sheriff shows up, with Chris in tow behind him, to verify she's alright and thanks, Jon. They go to check on Peter and find his guard dead and the room a mess. He tries to call  Stiles and Derek but can't reach them.

Danny calls him and says "I have Malia here. She says Stiles was shot with a tranq gun outside the hospital about an hour ago. He told her to run, and it's Gerard's men. I can't reach Derek, Erica, Stiles or Peter."

Chris calls his hunter tracking Matt and can't get him. They track his phone and find his body outside the auto shop. Victoria checks the camera feeds and sees Gerard and Matt killed the mechanic. They can't reach Allison.

 

Boyd calls Chris and says he followed them after they took Allison, Erica, and Jackson. He gives them the address of an old electrical station outside of town that's was abandoned nearly 50 years ago. They tell him to stay out of sight and wait for them. Parrish, Victoria, Chris and the Sheriff arrive outside the old station, and they make plans on how to get in. They want Boyd to wait for them to text him and then howl and charge the front door. They're coming in through the skylight.

 

  
  
Stiles wakes up, bound in iron, again! He looks around. He sees a bloody Derek and a disheveled Peter chained to a metal electrified fence. Against the far wall is an unconscious Isaac and Erica chained to electrified posts. In a cell, handcuffed to the far wall is Allison and a severely beaten Jackson. Scott's wrist are bound to a beam above his head. Walking in the center of the room is Gerard, a witch, and eight hunters. Matt's dead body's floating in a huge vat of water. The sick bastard killed him with the one thing that terrified him.  
  
Gerard says "I see your up. You've been a serious thorn in my side for too long. This is my necromancer, Julia Baccari." He turns to her and says "use your magic to animate that statue and make it kill Stiles while the others all watch."  
  
Stiles laughs. "You don't know whose territory this is."  
  
She tries and nothing happens. He laughs again. "You're a fool to think she can use necromancy here. This territory's belonged to the Blue Witches for over a thousand years. It's warded to keep necromancers out. Your little witch can't use her powers here. As a matter of fact, as soon as she tried, they were alerted and given your location. You have enough time to run, but not much."

 

Danny and Malia got a lock on the necromancer as soon as she tried her spell and move to their location as does the rest of his coven. Danny blurs there, carrying Malia. They join Boyd out front.

 

Gerard screams in a rage and shoots the witch in the head. "I'm not leaving without the bite." He walks up to Stiles with the gun and shoots him in the leg. Stiles merely grimaces in pain but makes no sound. Gerard bites out "I don't know how you survived the fire, but you won't escape this time. I'm going to kill you while Derek watches to ensure he complies with my demands."

  
Derek and Peter struggle with their bonds to get loose. Gerard points the gun at Stiles' head.

Stiles looks to the corner of the room, nods and then looks at Gerard. Kaye says to stall him at least 5 minutes. He says "I know what you did to Kate. She told me how you started raping her when she was eleven. Chris thought, until recently, it was only when she was a child. We both know that's not right. You still raped her whenever you managed to get her alone somewhere."

Stiles continues as the gun starts to shake. "You know the real reason she had sex with all those boys? They weren't you! She had a choice, and she didn't even have to touch them to get them hard. She was forced to suck you for half an hour, even with you taking Cialis, just for you to get hard. They were young and you're ancient. They thought she was beautiful and you thought she was plain. She enjoyed it with them and despised you touching her with your daddy kink. That's the real reason she called you Gerard. She didn't want to see that sick psychotic look in your eye."

Allison is covering her mouth in shock. Stiles continues. "When Allison turned 10 and Kate saw you looking at her in your sick perverted way, she immediately told Chris what you did and how she left a scar on your dick when she bit you as proof. You made her wear a ring gag after that." Stiles looks at Allison in tears before facing Gerard again. "That was when Chris stopped allowing you to stay at their house and you were never allowed to be alone with Allison."

Gerard says "it was my job as an Argent to show her how to obey the true patriarch of our dynasty and to teach her to pretend to run the line as a false matriarchy. Chris dropped the ball with Allison. He was supposed to start instructing her in obeying him properly when she turned eleven. I was going to but they wouldn't let me near her. I find it hard to believe Kate told you everything."

Stiles says "you're a sick bastard. You have no idea how much she told me. She wanted to get EVERYTHING off her chest. Did you know Kate created a second identity to protect herself from the abuse? She believed she had a twin sister named Honey you molested on a regular basis. That's the reason she never got an apartment, house, or hotel. Fewer chances of you raping her. She killed anyone that called her Honey. Did you really think your best friend Roscoe didn't see that train coming at night? That was Kate's. So was the 70-year-old English teacher that mistakenly called her Honey. She didn't realize that it wasn't code for rape until Chris called Allison that."

  
Gerard puts the gun to Stiles' head and says "enough of the history lessons. Time for you to die, kid!"

Stiles says "I wouldn't do that if I were you! It'd be the last mistake you ever make. Killing me won't make them compliant."  
  
Gerard says "I don't think so. I always win, and I always get what I want."  
  
Gerard pulls the trigger. The shot knocks Stiles head backward, and they all hears an angry watery growl from the tub of water and they hear Boyd's howl out front. Derek and Peter lose it trying to get to Stiles. Peter howls in anger and sorrow as he breaks one wrist free. Chris, Victoria, Parrish, and the Sheriff are descending the stairs as the shot's fired. John screams for Stiles. The front door makes a boom as Boyd, Malia and Danny charge in. Danny throws a fire ball at the generator shorting it out.

 

The water from the tub flies up and into Stiles, and his eyes are the watery orbs. He easily snaps the chains, stands up and looks at a terrified Gerard.  
  
The hunters move towards Stiles, but he holds up a hand and slams them all into the wall, hard enough to knock them out. He moves towards Gerard who tries to run, but the flames from the generator jump to the doorway and form a wall of fire before taking the form of a man. Lightning flashes from the generator and takes the form of another man.

  
Once the electricity stopped the wolves break free and they free Allison, and Jackson. John and Derek call "Stiles!" Stiles looks at them and says in an echoing voice "Sorry, that number is temporarily out of order but leave a message and he'll get back to you. I have a murderer to kill, and THEN you can have him back."  
  
Zeus says "Poseidon! You want to kill the human, okay. I don't blame you, but don't use the boy's body. Do it in your own body. He's aware of what you're doing and will remember. He already has enough nightmares from what that bastard did to him and his own death. Remembering being dead isn't very helpful for him either."

Hades says in a crackly voice like fire "Let me kill him, my way! He's been killing with fire for decades. I think it's only fitting fire KILLS him!"  
  
"Fine! Hades. You can kill him and take his soul. I don't want a ghost or a chance of him coming back."

Hades shifts into fire, surrounds and engulfs Gerard in flames. He holds him there till there's nothing left but a pile of ashes.

Stiles walks to Jackson, lays a hand on his face, and his side. Water comes from his hands and covers and heals his injuries. "It took real bravery to fight six armed men to protect another. We're proud of you for showing your humanity and strength of character. Don't lose that sense of purpose." He walks to the middle of the room and opens his mouth to scream, and all the water flies out and goes back in the tub of water as an unconscious Stiles falls towards the floor, but is caught by Peter.  
  
Peter focuses and heals his own scars and the last remaining damage to his body. He cradles Stiles in his arms as his coven and Malia gather round.  
  
The hunters are dead ... they were in a pool of water when the lightning hit and electrocuted them.  
  
John, Chris, and Victoria lowered their weapons. Allison runs into her dad's arms. She's crying as she says "How could he do that to Kate? Gerard raped her repeatedly. He was mad you didn't do the same to me. That's how he controlled her."

They see a flash of light and feel a gentle breeze as they smell lavender. Danny says "that was Kate moving on to the other side. Allison is safe and Gerard is dead, so she's free to leave."  
  
Victoria says "we suspected that was still happening, but Kate always denied it."

Derek says "Stiles says she created a twin sister named Honey that had all the abuse happen to her. That's how she stayed sane."

Derek, Malia, John and the pack gather around Stiles who's freezing and barely breathing. John says "we have to get him warm." He takes his jacket off and wraps it around him as does Derek and Scott. A concerned Jackson takes his coat off and hands it to Derek.  
  
Chris says he'll deal with the bodies and clean up. Stiles awakens and takes in a deep panicked breath as he tries to free himself. Derek whines and Peter grips him tightly and says "Shhh, it's okay. Gerard's dead. There's what's left of his corpse over there. You're safe now. He can't ever hurt you again."  
  
Stiles calms down and grips Derek's arm and wrist and pulls him into holding him as he snuggles into Peter. John strokes his face and hair and tells him "it's okay. Everyone's safe now."  
  
Stiles says to Peter "I'm sorry. I never sensed them. They shot me from 1/4 mile away. I should've noticed them and I didn't."  
  
Peter says "You can't always notice or anticipate everything someone will do. You did a superb job predicting what Kate and Gerard would do. You should never have had to be the Head Witch and responsible at such a young age. You accomplished the impossible. I don't think I'd have been able to protect this town as an adult like you have as a child and a teenager. You can forgive yourself for one missed attack."  
  
John says "what do you mean the Head at such a young age and protected the town?"  
  
Peter gives him a half smile and says "Stiles became the Head Witch here six months after his mother died at the age of eleven. He's been protecting supernatural creatures here and keeping the peace. No supernatural has killed in HIS territory. I understand from an old friend of mine, supernaturals come to him for help stopping predators and enforcing the peace."

 

Chris stays to clean up the mess and hide the bodies while everyone else goes to Derek's loft. Peter gives Stiles to Derek and tells him to get him in a hot shower to warm him up. Jackson asks "can someone, anyone, tell me what just happened?"

Malia, Allison, Isaac, and Danny explain to Jackson about witches and gods and Erica joins in when they get to werewolves. Peter tells him everything, well most of everything, that has happened since he bit Stiles as he makes a meal for everyone to eat. By the time they finish a warmer but still shaky Stiles comes down to eat as Chris arrives. Victoria helps set the table and seat everyone.

Jackson now wishes he didn't want to know their secret so bad. They enjoy their meal and as they finish Malia's mom arrives to pick her up.

Peter is awestruck. "Stiles, you never told me Mrs. Tate was such a breathtaking beauty." He holds his hand out to her and says "The pleasure is totally mine."

She corrects him "it's Miss Tate but you can call me Corrine. You're the Peter that Stiles told me about? It's nice to finally meet you." They smile at each other.

Derek says "I think Peter just found his mate and it's rather ironic that she's the mother of you sister and my sister's mate."

Stiles smiles and says "yeah, isn't love grand."

Peter and Corrine retreat to a loveseat to talk and get to know each other.

 

Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will add to this later. Working on too many stories right now.


End file.
